


山木有枝

by Glucose_peptide



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 重生
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glucose_peptide/pseuds/Glucose_peptide
Summary: "Your jump is amazing. I like your jump. I love it.""Thanks. And I love your step sequence very much. Very charming."





	1. 新的时间新的想念

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/gifts).



> *RPS脑洞 圈地勿升  
> *重生爽文流，避雷注意  
> *说是爽文其实也没有什么金手指……就是跳跃稳定性max、早升组，还有从小练滑行罢辽  
> *接受请继续  
> *超级大长篇，应该不会坑

第一章 新

金博洋踏着《驯龙高手》的音乐，在掌声和尖叫声中风度翩翩地行了四面礼，来到领奖台后一跃而上，引来了更热烈的欢呼声。这是中国首个获得花滑世青赛冠军的男单选手，更何况——他还是这个赛季的满贯选手。

他在领奖台上朝观众席挥手致意，可爱地笑着（他甚至能听见有疯狂的粉丝在嚎叫着想舔一口他的虎牙），却是克制不住的红了眼眶。第二名Farris滑过来给了他一个充满美国人气息的拥抱，而他珍而重之地回应——他知道这位选手不会在赛场上滑太久了。第三名是闫涵，二人握了个手，说不上生疏，但是也绝对算不得气氛融洽。

金博洋当然明白这是为什么。2011年自己升入青年组之后成绩几乎一直压着闫涵打，近两年的全锦也是自己凭借着稳定的发挥夺冠。可是本来不是这样的，本来闫涵会在去年的世青赛夺冠然后升上成年组，自己会在青年组待到2015年初。而如今因为他的努力和优秀，被催着升组的对象就这样换了人。

小一岁的选手轻易打败了自己于是早早升了组，自己却还被领导压在青年组多拿牌子，无论是谁都不会好受的吧。

国歌响起来的时候金博洋回神，他虔诚地唱了歌——虽然曾有人笑着说他每一句都很好听只是唱一句转个调。他曾经没什么机会在国际赛场上唱这首歌，可光这个赛季他就已经唱过3次——正在唱的是第4次，他相信这会是好的开始。

和那个人一样的，单赛季满贯升组的完美开始。

拍照，采访，流程他很熟悉了，能说什么不能说什么也早已烂熟于心。应付完一切突然就很疲惫，金博洋借口累了困了想赶紧洗个澡睡一会儿暂时拜别了许付，把自己关进了运动员宿舍。闫涵不在，于是最后一点心防也卸去了。

15岁的身子仰躺在床上，内里却已经是不知道多大的灵魂。他本来是在退役生涯的最后踏上了世锦赛的最高领奖台，采访完之后他的偶像——兼他暗恋的人——就踩着点给他发来了CWW的电子邀请函。他记得自己傻笑着睡过去，醒来就变成了因为不用人叫早所以得到了妈妈表扬的小不点。

那是2004年，人人都调侃他不用的节目忘得快，可这件过于匪夷所思的事情他一丝一毫都没有遗忘。他记得自己一觉起来奇怪为什么酒店看起来这么像自己家，奇怪水池为什么建得这么高，奇怪自己什么时候带来了自己的牙刷，想要到洗漱包里翻找自己作为一个精致男孩该有的瓶瓶罐罐，结果连洗漱包都没有。他茫然地环顾四周，然后目光在门后的全身镜上定格了——“我的妈呀这个杀马特爆炸头小屁孩是我吗？？？”

金博洋一脸茫然地坐在餐桌旁，听着妈妈念叨着“天天可以自己起床了所以今天可以多吃一块糖”，看一眼桌上的日历。CPU过载状况下他也没有太惊讶，只是在出门上学前妈妈最后帮他整理红领巾和书包带的时候，依然坚定地问出了那句话——

——“妈妈，我可以学花样滑冰吗？”

金妈妈说考虑考虑然后领着他沉默地走向小学，他倒是毫不担心地想着些有的没的，比如原来世界的他还在不在，羽生结弦的CWW邀约他到底去成没有。在小学门口妈妈又问了他一次“你下定决心了没有”，他看看已经挂在树梢的太阳，郑重地点头。

放学回家是爸爸和妈妈一起接的他，他们吃一顿丰盛的晚餐，三人在撤去餐具后促膝长谈。金爸爸金妈妈作为运动员自然明白这其中的艰辛，也知道需要多么强大的心理才能支撑着走完短暂却也许根本无人喝彩的职业生涯。7岁的金博洋真正说服父母其实只用了一句话：“我一定要成为普鲁申科那样优秀的运动员。”

他还想说“我也想成为羽生结弦那样的选手”，他更想直言“我想和他站在同一水平上战斗而不是追着他梦游”，但他不能，他解释不了羽生结弦为什么是他的偶像，于是他的话便留下了大段空白。金妈妈把坚定的孩子搂进怀里，轻声给出了答案：“天天，我不要你成为第二个普鲁申科或申雪赵宏博，你做好金博洋，就可以了。”

金博洋还是和“从前”一样拜在陈秀静老师门下，认识同样的一波同伴，看着同样的人走人留，唯一不同的是抛却了感伤，只剩下珍重。上冰的第一天他情不自禁，他仿佛感受到，这块洁白的冰面，向他打了个招呼。他激动之下快速滑了几步，紧跟着让人懊恼的喘息声和肺叶传来的酸痛唤醒了他。陈老师摸摸头夸他实在是有天赋，一上来就可以滑这么快这么远，他不好意思地扯出一个笑容——“不好意思，我好像是在作弊呢。”

身体发育状况和体力明显与他巅峰时期的状态差十万八千里，所幸金博洋有办法。他脑子里储备的在TCC的训练菜单和食谱全部派上用场，滑行从小抓起，虽然这“偷”来的师更适合成年的他，但照着科学的菜单，练了就肯定比不练强。他在摸清了身体极限之后合理做着别人几倍的体能训练，他吃妈妈亲手按照食谱（他说是体能教练的安排）做的增肌套餐，每天下训回家都是浑身酸痛，可他在爸爸妈妈面前从来不揉——尽管他清楚爸爸妈妈知道他的疼。

2009年他果然还是按照原有的路线进了许付的阵营，他们看过他的滑行和体能的训练菜单以及日常食谱之后非常惊讶，而金博洋绽开他极具迷惑性的灿烂笑脸和可爱虎牙，将这些事情全部安到了前教练们的身上。

金博洋在更高段位的教练这里“学习”新的跳跃，打磨滑行技术，还有上一世（姑且这么叫吧，他想）摸索出的表演的方法。他的体力和身体强度还是不能支撑他在节目中做出足够漂亮的三周半和四周跳，更何况——他还根本就没有到能掌握3A和4T的“正常”年龄，金博洋不想过分引人注目，更不想被送去研究——他“掌握”全五种三周的速度已经让周围人惊叹过一次了。

2011年金博洋由少年组升入青年组，他顺利解禁了3A和4T，却是因为冰刀型号不再是他前世最后定型的那款而成功率不如预期的高。青年组的第一个赛季四场比赛只收获一银一铜他并不惊讶，唯一令他感到状况外的，是“本应”属于闫涵的2012年世青赛金牌的旁落。那场比赛他摘银闫涵摘铜，他不明白这个世界是怎么了，却也无暇顾及（或者说是不愿顾及）了。

新赛季伊始，当金博洋注意到闫涵没有按“原计划”升组的时候，心里突然涌起一股微妙的感觉。他不傻，2011年全锦他战胜了闫涵夺金，现在成年组有宋楠还不着急送新人上去，领导可能需要2012-13赛季两人的表现评估他先于闫涵升组的可能。他不是没想过早升组，只是那一切他的设想里都没出现过“闫涵与世青赛金牌失之交臂因而延迟升组”这一选项，便未免显得艰难。如今机会就在眼前，虽然他偶尔唾弃自己以全盛时期的经验和心态和真正的小孩子比赛就像是作弊，但这并不能影响金博洋努力向前的决心。

尽管我这一次依然什么都不打算做，但我想早一点到你身边。

金博洋本以为自己能在床上躺到地老天荒，咚咚砸门的声音就响了，他一听便知道肯定是金杨。这个金杨当然不是那个像老父亲一样让他一直以来都可以放心依靠的对象——是货真价实的18岁大男孩儿，还没来过这个以时装闻名的城市。他很想逛逛却还是憋着等到自己这个好老铁比完，金博洋自然是要陪他出去的。更何况他“上次”来的时候并没有怎么来得及欣赏这个美丽而时尚的地方。

从米兰回来之后金博洋没有事实意义上的休假。队里给他放了假然而他并没有选择出去玩或者宅在家里过一个宅男梦想中的生活，他忙于锻炼身体保证好不容易提上来的体能和肌肉，新的鞋子新做的冰刀都需要适应，新的赛季更有索契冬奥会等着他。尽管他即将面对的基本都是熟人。

奥运赛季的选曲很有意思，短节目是活泼跳脱的《鳟鱼》，自由滑是重新编曲编舞的《黄河》，完全不同于宋楠在2010年的演绎。2013年的中国杯金博洋凭借着稳健的较高难度跳跃编排夺得冠军，但他也知道自己其实比得并不完美。赛季初对于曲子的不熟悉是一方面，不够好的鞋当然是另一方面。不过对于这第二点金博洋很释然，2013年的鞋子怎么能和2026年的比呢。

那我们，法国站见。

金博洋举着金牌想着偶像，眉眼又格外弯了几分。

======

“金博洋！我想这个名字值得被记住！2012-13赛季在青年组赛事中达成满贯已经是中国男子单人滑运动员绝无仅有的成就，今年赛季首站夺得金牌，这也是中国杯赛事开办11年以来由中国男子单人滑运动员获得的首枚金牌！同时金博洋已连续两年获得全国锦标赛冠军，这个一个月前刚过完16岁生日的小伙子，未来可期！”  
——cctv5解说

“来自中国的小将金博洋在跳跃上显然拥有绝无仅有的天赋，看看他这个几乎跨越了半个冰场的Triple Axel！值得一提的是，他的滑行和表演同样优秀，虽然年纪尚小脚下还略显青涩，但足可见滑行底子不错。期待这位16岁小伙子在索契冬奥会上的表现。”  
——欧体解说

“一分钟——不，30秒内我要知道金博洋所有的信息和社交账号！”  
“热门回复：金博洋，生日1997年10月3日，黑龙江哈尔滨人。剩下的事情去戳官网[isu的官网链接]，基本上还挺全的我就不打了。QQ和微信从出现过，没有人人，没有ins，没有Twitter。连个门面上的微博大号都没有，COC官博做宣传的时候有微博的都跟在名单后面at了，没他。嗯就这样。”  
——微博账号 @花滑小报 的热门评论

-TBC-


	2. 是星星点亮了静寂的夜空

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿月生日快乐！！

金博洋在大奖赛中国站夺冠之后便又消失在了群众的视野中，云淡风轻并更加刻苦地磨练自身。他增加了合乐训练，对自由滑做了B计划以防联跳失利后临场出问题，并在B计划中调整了动作顺序使其与音乐节奏更加契合。

两耳不闻窗外事，一心只在法国站的金博洋，并不知道另一个半球的一位顶尖教练已经注意到了他。

Orser给费尔南德兹和羽生结弦放了金博洋的比赛视频，这是他们绝对需要注意的新生代对手。羽生结弦正在滔滔不绝地发表他对金博洋在中国杯比赛中展示出的拥有绝妙高远度的三个3A的看法，费尔南德兹则是紧盯着自由滑中用刃清晰的3Lz和3F。

“哦Brian，我敢说这个跳跃的腾空高度少说也有50厘米，可能有3米远。空中姿态非常好看，跳跃轴这么正——如果他可以加点难度进入和滑出，或者加点衔接什么的话，我想——”Orser赞同地点点头，同时发表自己的看法：“他会是一个好对手，我从没在这个年龄的中国单人滑选手中见到过这么流畅的滑行，虽然还欠点火候。”

“我觉得他的滑行技术有一点点我们的影子。”费尔南德兹在自己的播放器上反复研究了金博洋的两段定级步法和一段编排步法，“而且好像……还挺适合他的。”Orser仔细看了看费尔南德兹截出来的几段视频，颇为惊叹地回话：“如果不是我十分确定我手底下的学生名单里没有中国籍学生——我几乎要怀疑这是我教出来的滑行了。”

\------分割线------

法国巴黎，2013年11月15日17点整，男单比赛正式拉开帷幕。金博洋作为刚升组的选手自然是第一组出场，也许是上天待他“不薄”，直接给了他第一个出场的签位。这么多年也依然觉得无比膈应的“boyang yin”又响在了耳畔，他悄悄抖落了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他绕场确认着三个跳跃的位置，却因为场上共有四个选手而只做了一个3Lz——他的跳跃真的需要太大一片空地了。他细心感受着脚下的冰，反复确认起跳点和落冰点附近有没有坑，毕竟2018年法国站那一个坑，坑掉了他多久的努力。

6分钟时间很快过去，金博洋趁着剩下三位选手往出口滑的时候偷了个空档试跳了一个3A，自然是赢得观众夹着意外的满堂喝彩。这事他“从前”没少干，这回再一次用在国际赛场，他重生以来难得调皮，对着二位教练吐了吐舌头。许教练对此的反应是慈爱地拍了拍他的肩膀。

音乐结束的时候金博洋喘得厉害。节目后半程的3Lz3T联合跳跃，定级接续步单足串速度的维持，联合旋转的速度提升，每一项都在透支他单薄的身板。这是他前世所做不好的，所以今生一直在尝试。金博洋早早承认他是不容易长肌肉的类型，因而体能训练格外认真对待——认真不是加大训练量而已，他为自己制订的计划动了非常多心思——食谱也在来到了国家队后换成了专业人士根据他现阶段的情况独家定制的。

金博洋抱起一只落在他脚边的一米高的大蜘蛛侠——《蜘蛛侠》是他青年组最后一个赛季的短节目——他听到一声兴奋的呼唤于是冲那个方向笑了一下——而后搂着玩偶的脖子歪着头看路，又萌煞了一群冰迷。他看着大屏幕上自己的回放，4T落冰时脚下的卡顿非常明显，3A高远度没有达到最佳水平，他悄悄在自己心里给了两个GOE负，漂亮的3Lz3T又让他成功露出了笑容。分数定格在87.24，金博洋对自己辛勤练习得到的节目内容分表示满意——他算了一下大概是7.5到8.25，对自己在技术分部分的表现皱了皱眉——他可以做到更好的。

这个成绩毫无疑问可以高挂榜首一阵子，于是自然也给后出场的选手带来了压力。金博洋没有跟随许教练退场，他甚至没有换下自己的冰鞋，左手搂着大蜘蛛的脖子，右手拎着一只吉他玩偶，站在场边看节目。宋楠行完四面礼之后他叫了一声“楠哥”，却没有直接把小吉他递给他，而是像个最普通的冰迷一样扬手把礼物扔在了冰上。青年组的时候他也曾从观众席上给宋楠扔过礼物，现在的宋楠和以前一样开心地抱起玩偶，不同的是他滑过来给了金博洋一个隔了挡板的拥抱和揉头。

宋楠的分数和他预估的差不多，接下来上场的选手自然有被他刺激到超常发挥的，当然也有被他的气场镇住发挥失利的——尽管金博洋觉得自己成功扮演的那一尾鳟鱼似乎不能用气场不气场来形容。他面容沉静地看比赛，像个最严苛的裁判一样仔细观察选手的每个动作，又像个最热情却懂得克制和矜持的冰迷一样为每一个跳跃或旋转鼓掌。

陈伟群出色发挥拿到98.52分之后，羽生结弦压轴上场时金博洋的表现被他的鬼才冰迷做成了后来广泛使用的表情包系列——“翘首以盼”“若有所思”“仔细研究”等等，甚至还有他发誓这辈子绝没说过的“太帅了我了个丢”。无论后来的金博洋对此感到多么无奈，甚至想崩溃地再穿越回来打掉自己的星星眼，此时他都还没意识到自己作为对手表情显得过于热切了。

羽生结弦的节目永远都让人叹为观止。金博洋自诩为三十多岁的“老男人”，可他即使只从侧面看到羽生节目开始之前那个可以称之为风骚的微笑，还是会不由自主地感到心旌摇动。不到19岁的羽生撩起来还有点放不太开，金博洋在那一段速度难度和冰面覆盖率均属上乘的定级接续步里陷入回忆，想起他后来滑Let's Go Crazy的风姿，被跳跃落冰和观众鼓掌两种不同的清脆声音拖回了现实。

金博洋站在那里等完了短节目比赛的最后一个分数，95.37，而后悄悄沿着专用通道消失在赛场，满脑子都在回忆刚刚陈伟群和羽生结弦两大高手的现场表演并提炼自己现阶段可以学会的技术，他并没有意识到有个人带着探究和欣赏的目光落在了他的背影上。

抽签且和许教练复盘之后金博洋回了他和宋楠共住的二人间，宋楠已经很贴心地收集了附近评价较高且正规卫生的馆子的名称和地址。他们吃了顿简餐早早回去休息，备战第二天下午的自由滑。

羽生结弦觉得自己被点燃了。六分钟练习的时候金博洋几乎一直在标定跳跃和旋转的位置，他可以确定这是两套有轻微差别的跳跃方案，而且明显被分了主次——他新晋的小对手显然非常聪明；六分钟练习结束前抓住最后一个空档跳了一个4T，看高远度很容易在六练选手密集的时候施展不开——非常注重安全，非常能把握机会；候场的时候几乎全程自己热身自己的，直到上一位选手比完进冰场——足够的心无旁骛；现在他比赛了——那个比短节目还要高飘远的3A是真实存在的吗？而且他的滑行如果再让人点拨一下，绝对是未来的劲敌。

最终金博洋的clean为他赢得了160.14分，他以总分247.38的成绩刷新个人最好成绩，领先于目前为止的第一名Jason，在仅有自己和自己之后的Patrick Chan未上场的情况下，已经确保了一枚奖牌的入账。“我一定要在采访前后和他聊聊”，他想着，摘了刀套踏上冰场。

尘埃落定的时候，金博洋并不感到意外。他记得羽生结弦这场比赛“确实是”输给了陈伟群所以对金牌归属不意外，对自己实力和状态的评估使他对自己获得铜牌这件事也不意外。令他意外的是羽生结弦这个人本身。

自由滑比完之后立刻就是记者见面会和采访，金博洋果然如他自己所料地在场馆里迷了路，找到记者见面会地点的时候，陈伟群和羽生结弦正摆弄着凳子准备落座。他拨了拨垂落的刘海，一边小声向主持人说着抱歉一边向最里面属于铜牌的位置挪，没想到最外侧的羽生结弦直接张开双臂拦截了他。

金博洋蒙圈的大脑里只剩下“偶像‘第一次’拥抱我我居然一身汗味”这一个想法。

这是一个很短暂的拥抱，短到羽生结弦直说了一句“congratulations”而金博洋只回复了“you too”，却烫的金博洋整个人都红了。吹在耳廓上的吐息，在后背上轻拍的手，强有力的臂膀，温热的胸膛，刚运动过后汗味和洗衣皂粉香味混合在一起的荷尔蒙的感觉——身体是不开窍的16岁可是已经货真价实喜欢自封为“三十多岁老男人”的金博洋，熟了。

采访还是那样的采访，问题也都没什么新意，翻译当然还是临时抓上来帮忙的记者。金博洋“终于”在说中文的时候摆脱了“无限可能”，他甚至有点替记者们惋惜——没有经历过从“不知道他在说什么”到“他终于说明白了”的过程的惋惜。

退场的时候羽生结弦又给了他一个拥抱。

“那我们颁奖的时候再见？博洋选手？”

“嗯？嗯嗯一会儿见，羽生君。”

======

“我国小将金博洋在大奖赛法国站获得铜牌并刷新个人最好成绩，简直是太惊喜了。短节目第一个出场的不利，与2011-13年世锦赛三连冠得主陈伟群同场竞技的压力，他都一一扛住。纵然4T的发挥并不总完美，但他依然依靠较高的基础分值和顺畅的滑行稍稍领先于滑行表演出色但难度稍逊一筹的Jason Brown。目前金博洋一站冠军一站季军可积26分，已经确保可以进入总决赛。”  
——cctv5解说

“我提问了Boyang Jin选手站在场边观看整场短节目比赛的原因，这位青年组单赛季满贯的天才型选手这么解释：‘我刚升组，在场的选手都是我的前辈，他们身上都有值得我学习的优点，我想现场观摩一下。’他笑得很可爱，很谦逊。问及陈伟群如何看待刚升组的Boyang Jin选手时，他直言不讳：‘事实上我觉得他还需要加倍努力来配得上现有的节目内容分数，他的4T也不够好，连跳节奏也有问题。’羽生选手对于Boyang Jin选手的看法就积极得多，他说：‘16岁的选手能做到这样的滑行相当不容易，这是要有童子功傍身的。跳跃嘛……我觉得自己跳得不如他好，所以没资格评论，只觉得那完全可以用Amazing来形容。有机会一定会亲口告诉他，Amazing什么的。’”  
——NBC记者采访通稿

“果然不嘴炮是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。哦闭嘴吧Patrick，你的4T成功率有人家一半？”  
“有时候觉得Boyang Jin选手成熟得过分了，16岁的小孩子怎么面对青年组单赛季满贯这个成绩一点都不飘呢？”  
“羽生是话里有话么？谦虚地说自己跳得不够好没资格评判什么的……其实是在怼Patrick吧？”  
“Boyang咱们学学Patrick的优秀滑行表演就好，嘴炮功力就不要学了吧？”  
“我的honey sweetie baby Boyang别听他说，咱们还小呢咱们还有得练呢！”  
“楼上多虑了，我觉得Boyang可能听不懂。”  
“呃……也许？”  
“不不，他听得懂哦～他还会说一些，他说英语调子软软的，可好听了。”  
“所以楼上你遇到他了？！他还和你说英语？！”  
“嘘——”  
“对不起弧有点长，但是我觉得羽生君还讽刺了Patrick拿自己丰富的经验和人家青涩小年轻去battle这个事。”  
——国际论坛英文界面部分楼层节选

 

-TBC-


	3. 相知是磕磕绊绊的交流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *天天重生，金手指包括 跳跃稳定性up、早升组和从小练滑行  
> *雷者自行绕道谢谢

金博洋回屋换好衣服没两分钟，海鲜泡面的调料刚挤到一半的时候敲门声就响了，呛人的粉末在他手忙脚乱之下逸散开来，逼出了他好几个喷嚏。敲门的节奏单调礼貌而耐心地响着，他喊一声“门没锁”，外面的敲门声停了一下却又继续，金博洋便猛然反应过来换了英语。没想到从门外钻进来的居然会是同他一样刚结束记者会理应是回房休息的羽生结弦。

“呃……不好意思打扰了，我是不是来得不是时候？”羽生结弦看着桌子上还没冲热水的泡面，有些局促地说道，“我只是很喜欢很喜欢博洋选手的表演，想请博洋选手出去吃饭，更想和博洋选手聊聊天。但是博洋选手已经在泡面的话，我还是过一会儿来比较好？”他为表歉意躬了躬身子，看金博洋还是一脸愣神好像没听懂的表情，决定放慢语速重新说一遍。

宋楠这时拎着两壶刚打好的热水侧着身子顶开门进来，力度之大差点撞了杵在门口的羽生结弦。俩人都吓了一跳，宋楠先反应过来，赶紧放下热水壶拉着羽生结弦在沙发上坐了。他们是比较相熟的老朋友了，羽生结弦面对宋楠显然更自在些，他正想大致重复一遍刚刚的话，金博洋忽然对他笑了一下——羽生觉得这个露出了虎牙的笑容虽然可爱到爆炸可是总觉得有种不太妙的预感——把泡面桶往宋楠手里一放：“楠哥，羽生说想和我出去，泡面就贡献给你了。”

羽生结弦听不懂他在说什么，但也不难意识到这个小选手开始同温和而照顾后辈的同伴撒娇装乖了，他脑子里那个不停滑冰的动画小人儿突然就鲜活了起来。宋楠把他们送出门去，看着自家团宠笑得像个傻白甜一样跟着他的偶像走了，恨不得把“我很开心”四个字顶在头上，总有一种小孩儿要被拐跑的复杂感觉。他摇摇头往泡面桶里冲水，就没事瞎想这个问题在精神上捶了自己一拳头。

十一月的巴黎灰蒙蒙的，街道上倒是有生气得紧。浪漫的法国人对于冬天的节日都十分看重，圣诞、元旦、情人节，挑选和包装礼物够他们忙过从十一月开始直到二月的整个冬天。主办方定的酒店离商业区不远，他们沿着街道走着，欣赏着商店的橱窗们。

“可惜现在不是圣诞节，”金博洋回头招呼明显就很少来这种商业区闲逛所以此刻正在左看右看的他偶像，“不然我们就可以看到Printemps Haussmann和其他品牌联名的独家圣诞橱窗。如果去Galeries Lafayette的话，也许还有点心气球扎出来的大圣诞树呢。”说到这里金博洋眼睛亮晶晶的，从没在圣诞节来过这里的遗憾好像一瞬间被发酵。

“博洋选手很熟悉巴黎吗？”羽生结弦偏过头询问，萌得金博洋笑得更加开心。“只是前辈们比完赛之后会和我说起，”金博洋的语调带着一丝怀念，这让羽生结弦十分莫名，“很久很久以前，我来过的，和现在……不太一样。”

两个阿宅倒是也没办法就巴黎和橱窗展开更深入的交流，在金博洋调侃“这就是‘巴黎散步道’”而羽生腼腆一笑说“我根本没见过”之后，他们陷入了短暂的沉默。羽生结弦的肚子尴尬地叫了一声，金博洋便顺着坡说他也饿了，推开手边最近的一扇门（进去之后他发现这是个大型商场），乘扶梯到了餐厅那一层。羽生结弦猜拳赢了金博洋，于是回转寿司店打败了牛排餐厅成了两人的吃饭地点。

“刚比完放纵一顿没什么吧？高碳水什么的。”羽生结弦满意地眯缝着狐狸眼拐小迷弟进了店，帮金博洋拉开凳子，从餐具盒子里拿了筷子和碟子给他，又泡上一杯玄米茶，顺便抓出几袋芥末递给他，“这个我不太能吃，博洋选手自便吧？”

金博洋摇摇头表示敬谢不敏，于是他们坐下来有一搭没一搭聊着天。“从前”在TCC训练过几年的金博洋的英语自然比羽生结弦好些，多半时候都是他说羽生结弦听。他们聊着中华美食和日本动漫，聊各种耳机和游戏——羽生结弦惊奇地发现他们的爱好相当统一，而金博洋配合地做出意料之外的样子。

一碟烟熏牛舌转到了他们面前，金博洋憋着笑把它端下来，听羽生结弦一本正经地邀请他有机会一定要尝一尝正宗的仙台烤牛舌，终于憋不住笑出了声。他用夹杂着日语的英语解释着在神奇的汉语里“牛舌”因为谐音的缘故被引申为了“羽生结弦的舌头”，可是被解释的对象除了结论之外一句解释因果的话都没听到。他所有的注意力都集中到了眼前小孩儿唇间忽隐忽现的虎牙上，娇俏的小尖尖，离自己不到20公分，正好戳中了每个日本人内心柔软的地方。八重齿耶！羽生结弦心里发出了和矜持表象严重不符的土拨鼠尖叫。

自由滑比赛实在是消耗体力，两人面前的碟子也眼见着越来越高——主要是金博洋的功劳。羽生结弦解决了一个大福之后停了筷子，饶有兴趣地观察金博洋。小孩儿脸上肉嘟嘟的，他偏好一口便把整个寿司咬进嘴里，微鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子像极了小仓鼠。

只是……这也太能吃了吧？二十三碟——虽然只有五碟有饭团——可是二十三碟？羽生结弦思维逐渐跑远，从“这么瘦怎么吃得下去这么多”到“吃下去的都长哪里了脸和屁股吗”再到“以后要投喂的话是不是得多赚点钱”……等想到“要烤多少条牛舌博洋选手才能吃饱”的时候，金博洋停了筷子。他有些不好意思地小小地瞄了一眼羽生结弦，对方注意到他的小动作，表示不在意地摆摆手，又给他端了一碟布丁——博洋选手眼睛里亮晶晶的“我还想吃”真的是太可爱了！

结账的时候金博洋本来想去付账，结果最后还是羽生结弦掏的钱。“博洋选手让我看到了那么美妙的3A——以后一定让我研究一下，就当是我提前交的学费啦！”羽生结弦活泼地冲金博洋wink了一下，而金博洋为这熟悉的言论恍惚片刻，所以无论是当时做不出来的4Lz，还是现在他已经做得很漂亮的3A，都要研究？果然是优秀上进的偶像呢。

“Sorry，what lutz？”羽生结弦的惊呼让金博洋回过神来，不知不觉间他竟然嘀咕出来了悄咪咪的感叹，中文的呢喃里唯一的英语单词lutz还让偶像有些迷惑。他不打算把自己正在进一步加强肌肉力量以稳定4Lz的事情告诉任何人，于是用3Lz的话题遮掩了过去，心里还泛起了小小的愧疚——下次有机会请羽生吃章鱼烧好了。

他们回了酒店各自换好了自由滑考斯腾，金博洋发型被风吹得有点散了可他来不及重新梳——颁奖仪式马上就开始了。

羽生结弦在冰场边无规律地摇晃着身子，看见金博洋出现在体育场入口处的时候招了招手，金博洋便回以一个微笑。摄影师尽职尽责地将这幅“前后辈友爱互动”的场景记录下来，高倍镜头下，大孩子的期待和看重、小孩子的敬佩和欣赏全部都一览无余，倒是和旁边两眼放空目视前方的真前辈陈伟群相映成趣。

金博洋对陈伟群的嘴炮程度有两辈子的心理阴影，因而只和他简单问了声好也就罢了，羽生结弦自然因着挑战者和竞争者的身份和他也没什么话聊，他们俩便趁着播报员还在介绍颁奖嘉宾的时候说小话。

摄像师在一旁忠实记录着。羽生结弦一脸认真地对到他肩膀的少年说：“Your jump is amazing. I like your jump. I love it.”而青涩少年认真回应：“Thanks. And I love your step sequence very much. Very charming.”他们相视一笑的样子无端让人觉得浑身冒粉红泡泡。

陈伟群登上领奖台后该羽生结弦上场，他在滑出前还回头握了拳对金博洋说了声汉语的“加油”。他带着礼貌性的笑容朝全场致意，和陈伟群握手之后踏上第二名领奖台，而后在播报员念出“Boyang Jin from China”的时候变身褶子精鼓掌。

金博洋行完了礼朝领奖台一路小跑，陈伟群伸出手而后又装作自然却难掩尴尬地整理了一下自己的考斯腾，而羽生结弦已经弯腰将小小的团子抱了个满怀。他拍拍金博洋的后背——一薄层肌肉的手感相当不错，几不可查地抽了抽鼻子，果然闻到一丝淡淡的香味。金博洋毫无所觉，他和陈伟群很官方地握了下手，然后一跃而起跳上第三名领奖台——和偶像第一次同台竞技和同台领奖，当然要用偶像喜欢用的上台子方式啦。

合影和绕场的程序金博洋经历过多次自是没觉得有什么不同，羽生结弦则是头一次觉得热血沸腾。金博洋超群的跳跃技术和同龄人中算得上优秀的滑行表演足够让世界惊艳，他有预感，新的时代要开始了。

======

“真是可爱的互动，前辈与后辈之间的惺惺相惜。值得一提的是，Boyang Jin选手在赛后新发采访中直言自己是羽生君的冰迷，非常喜欢羽生君的滑行技术和表演风格，他觉得很轻盈，他很羡慕也很想做到。有趣的是，羽生君在颁奖前对Boyang Jin选手的跳跃给予了极高的赞赏。期待他们在以后的职业生涯中相互促进。”  
——朝日新闻通稿

“确信他们已经离开此处不会被打扰之后我终于可以放出这张照片了[图片]  
“没想到可以在这里偶遇TEB的亚军和季军  
“Yuzuru很帅还很体贴  
“Boyang超超超超超级可爱，英语真的很软  
“别来找他们啦现在他们大概已经坐着飞机回国了  
——热门推文

 

-TBC-


	4. 我也盼着你上领奖台

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS脑洞 圈地勿升  
> *天天重生设定，金手指包括：从小练滑行、跳跃稳定性max、早升组  
> *雷者请自带避雷针

2013年12月5日，日本福冈。大奖赛总决赛男单短节目告一段落，羽生结弦以99.84的惊人分数高挂榜首，陈伟群失误将3lz跳空成2lz以87.47分排名第二，金博洋发挥稳定得到86.35分，暂居第三位。

混采区被问到感觉如何，被问到4T怎么回事，金博洋表情严肃：“感觉还是有些紧，没滑出来。4T起猛了，没控制好有些过周，所以步法滑出了。”采访了几个问题之后他大步流星往外走，面上的不开心表现得太明显，也没什么人敢拦他。

穿过包围着羽生结弦的人群，他看到被英语和法语包围的对方情不自禁露出的茫然“英语脸”，还有被记者围住回答问题时捉襟见肘的“I'm happy really happy just happy”，过去种种在脑海中回溯，让他情不自禁弯出一道笑弧。

许是目光太过于实质化，而笑意又太过于温软，羽生结弦似有所感，微仰起头便对上金博洋划过的视线。光线正正好在那双漆黑的眼睛里投下一片星河，把细长的眸子染上子夜的颜色，里面泛起的笑意鲜活了因为发挥不满意而虎着脸的少年。对方已经把目光收了回去继续往外走，没有注意自己悄悄捉住了他笑意的尾巴。

属于羽生结弦的混采时间恰好在此时结束，他赶紧拨开人群，小跑几步跟上前面行色匆匆的少年的脚步。

“博洋选手——博洋！”羽生刚滑完节目又说了一段话，还有些气喘，他揪住金博洋胳膊间搭着的队服外套，“我们一起去抽签式好不好？”

“诶？”金博洋有些意外，他呼噜呼噜头毛问，“羽生不和町田前辈还有织田前辈一起去吗？”他记得这仨人是能互相玩壁咚的好关系呀？

“树君和信成君不见了，好像是忘了等我。”羽生结弦扁嘴，看起来竟然还有点委屈，“然后就在这里碰见了博洋。博洋刚刚那样走要绕路了，不如跟我一起吧？”

金博洋点点头答应了，他人生地不熟，谢过羽生之后便默默跟着他在体育馆里穿梭，心里无声回放那个几乎要失败了的4T。过周是控制力不足的体现，他已经很久没出过这种问题，原因无外乎还是过于激动。没什么可激动的，金博洋搓搓脸告诉自己，比赛的时候能想的事情只有比赛。以前吃过的亏还少么。

“对了羽生，还没恭喜你短节目排第一名。”金博洋转过头看进羽生结弦的眼睛，笑得真诚。无论自己如何，只要羽生发挥好，他总是开心的。

“也要恭喜博洋啊，我很喜欢你今天的表演。和法国站比的话，是改了跳跃进入？”与之前相比少了几个压步，乔克塔和莫霍克的组合也被换成更高的难度，这是导致4T落冰不好的原因吧？

“是的，换掉了。我以为可以成的，还是练得不够。”

羽生结弦转过头，看着身边比自己矮半个头的少年。16岁的年纪，眼神冷静理智，对自己的要求严格到近乎苛刻。他想起自己16岁的时候，因为没能进入大奖赛总决赛而懊恼万分，彼时的自我怀疑与金博洋现在的情绪相比，他都不知道该说谁不太正常。

又或许他只是不愿意告诉我呢？

可是这心底细微的声音，很快就被忽视了，刻意的。

他们走进抽签房间的时候町田树和织田信成果然已经在了，两位前辈看着明显是被羽生结弦一路带着的金博洋，其实并不感到意外。横空出世的天赋新秀，为人又谦逊和顺，眉眼的弧度可爱非常，没退去的婴儿肥显得脸颊肉嘟嘟的，笑起来还有八重齿，哪里有人能拒绝这样的男孩子呢。

织田和町田每人给了金博洋一个拥抱，织田没忍住捏了捏金博洋的脸，金博洋也就作乖宝宝样任他蹂躏，看得摄影师们咯咯发笑，镜头集体对准了他们这一角。町田树对着金博洋毛绒绒的头顶跃跃欲试，羽生结弦已经从另一边捉住了金博洋的脸颊。

陈伟群进门的时候吓了一跳，紧接着来的科夫顿一个没注意一鼻子撞在了陈伟群后背上。

人员到齐后会场也就稍微安静下来，六个人的抽签仪式格外简单，五分钟也就结束了。金博洋运气不错抽了到压大轴，这意味着他可以根据其他选手的发挥来调整自己的构成。

回酒店还是前三名坐一辆车一起走，陈伟群回头看了看走在后面的两个正在不知道是正经还是不正经地聊天的两个小孩子，迅速在后备箱放完行李后钻进了副驾驶——为了小朋友们脖子的感受。

\------分割线------

金博洋上场前，最后看了一眼排名表。羽生结弦以293.25分这一接近世界纪录的成绩排名第一位，陈伟群用出色的自由滑发挥把成绩定格在280.08分，排名第二，织田信成最终得到255.96分，排第三名。

想上领奖台，自由滑分数就必须高于169.61，而这比他的赛季最佳高了将近十分。两个4T的成套是打不过的，必须改配置。必须拼一把。

第一个跳跃被改成了4Lz，可是他一起跳就知道这枚奖牌与他失之交臂了。他能感觉到转速和高远度都合适，但是跳跃轴歪了，不再在他的掌控之下。他根本不能保证自己用右后外刃落冰，身体过度后仰的结果自然是一屁股捶在冰上。这时候他内心反倒释然，就好像一颗大石终于落地，好与坏，总还算是有个结果。

他早已不是那个“看看他第一个跳就知道后面会滑成什么样”的运动员了，剩下的七个跳跃带着典型的“金博洋式精彩”，然而定级步法消耗了大量体力之后，燕式旋转的失速和位移比较严重，怕是要阴沟里翻船在这里也吃一个负的GOE。

金博洋不是很明白他下场的时候为什么所有人都在尖叫，他并不想为不够完美的发挥而接受冰迷热情的赞赏。金博洋总觉得自己忘记了一件他早都习以为常的事，可是怎么想也想不起来。付教练的脸色说不上好看，他捡起一枝玫瑰向观众致意，滑向出口的时候带着点惴惴不安，更多的是怀念——付教练已经好久好久没在跳跃问题上凶他了。

等分区沙发里付彩姝对金博洋没能在练习中达到足够高的成功率就把一个跳跃塞进节目中表达了以担心为大背景的小训斥，成绩出来的时候两人也都没感到意外。自由滑得分159.72，被摔倒的4Lz牵连的各项节目内容分让他有些微的懊恼。

付彩姝对这个结果已经很满意，金博洋的4Lz周数非常完美，她猜测冰迷们节目结束之后的嚎叫也正是因为这个——只是金博洋在练习中习以为常，忘记了这个跳跃在2011年由美国选手Brandon Mroz在大奖赛日本站中初次完成之后虽然有人尝试，比如Adam Rippon和Kevin Reynolds，然而双双被判降组，且后者摔倒前者双足落冰。

一进混采区就被蜂拥而上的记者围住让金博洋觉得一个头十个大，我只是个第四名的意难平，你们能不能放过我？我可以讲英语但我真的不想说。

被问到4Lz的时候金博洋捋了个时间线才反应过来，在“祸从口出”之前把即将习惯性说出的“4Lz真的比4T简单多了这次就是个小bug”这种过分拉仇恨的话收回。他说了一些“想冲击领奖台”“就还是想拼一把”“平常成功率确实不太高所以一直没有放进比赛里”之类的话，采访时间一到就溜了。

表演滑和晚宴都在8号，金博洋完成了比赛，本人是个闲不住的，换了身不显眼的衣服，又架上一副眼镜围好围巾挡住脸，背上冰鞋，和许付告了假就跑去了附近的营业冰场。练习衔接加4T是不能了——一个是冰面有很多划痕，另一个他怕被人围观，到时候跑都跑不了——也就随便开始倒着溜达。

在冰场不显眼地练了练几种步法之后金博洋去吃了福冈很著名的博多拉面，正宗不正宗他不知道也没有发言权，但是好吃是真的。量有点少——反正晚上不多吃也没什么大事，吃完了沿着街道闲逛，路过甜品店的时候买了几盒，打算回去分些给江哥，剩下的自己填肚子。

“天儿啊你可以啊，跑哪浪去了。”金杨接过金博洋带回来的小糕点尝了一口，指了指茶几上两个毛绒钥匙扣，“强还是我们天总强，追星大成功。你偶像采访一完就来找你了，看你不在，留了这俩小挂件，说‘跳跳虎和噗桑是超好的朋友’，还说他明天想要尽地主之谊带你逛逛，如果你想去且能去的话，明天上午十一点直接去敲他的门就好了。”

金博洋拿起玩偶，一只噗桑和一只跳跳虎，仔细一看两只居然还可以把手粘到一起。他笑嘻嘻地把玩偶收进包里，摸出手机想要跟羽生结弦line说一下他明天能去，然而估摸着对方在打游戏不方便回消息，索性也没说。偶像自己说了可以直接去敲门的。

======

“本届花样滑冰大奖赛男单的比拼于12月6日全部结束，我国选手金博洋位列第四名。刚升组的小伙子又一次给了我们惊喜，一个摔倒却足周的勾手四周跳，一次大胆的尝试。目前金博洋在采访中没有透露更多关于勾手四周的情况，我们尚且不能得知这个跳跃在他的节目中将何去何从。他在采访中表示自己现阶段的目标依然是继续提高滑行表演能力，难度会在适当的时机提高。”  
——@花滑小报

“很开心，这是我升组以来的第一个总决赛冠军，也算是18岁的一个比较好的结束。当然会继续努力，这赛季结束后会开始高级四周跳的训练。原因嘛，显而易见的，博洋选手的勾手四周有着极为漂亮的空中姿态，我是说高远度很好。在有难度进入和衔接的情况下，他的周数也依然很漂亮，不知道什么时候就能看到他clean掉4Lz。而且他才只有16岁，我完全无法想象他的潜力还有多少。危机感？不能这么说吧。我很期待呢，能和越来越多的优秀选手同台竞技。”  
——羽生结弦赛后新发采访片段

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太热情了啊，羽生选手


	5. お誕生日おめでとう！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *重生天天，有金手指，包括从小练滑行、跳跃稳定性max、早升组  
> *雷者勿入谢谢

可是金博洋想错了，羽生结弦还真就没打游戏。金博洋的自由滑已经被他单独下载下来存在iPod里，那个4Lz自然是重中之重的关注对象。Brian Orser被拉着一起看，到后来实在受不了那个小屏幕，去搬出来自己的平板。

这可能是个错误的选择，他看到自己的宝贝徒弟，眼睛睁得更大了。Orser内心情不自禁开始瑟瑟发抖，他可是没忘了采访上羽生关于高级四周跳训练的发言。总不会他想从勾手跳开始吧？

“所以，你有什么具体的想法？”给羽生结弦当教练是另外一种累，这孩子主意太正又逼自己太狠，虽说他心里有数，可是总不把自己的脚踝当回事。Brian也不用“他还没有成功过4Lz”这套可能很快就被打脸的说辞来劝他，他自己隐隐有预感，这个中国男孩儿，很有可能会掀起花滑的一场风暴。

羽生结弦很认真地想了想，眼睫低垂，又反复拖动进度条看那个4Lz。节目终于在这样的反复中放完之后，他郑重地开口：“嗯……想把他拐过来做师弟算吗？”他打量着Brian说不上好的脸色，声线都放柔软了些，露出孩童时期的他拿手的软糯表情，“我真的认为，他的水平已经远超tc能教给他的东西。把他接过来，我们会看到花滑男单的巨大改变的。”

“我会考虑的，如有必要，我也可以和csa谈一谈。”Brian收走了自己的平板，“现在，鉴于你明天约了那个小朋友出去玩——哦别问我怎么知道的——你最好睡觉了。”

羽生结弦被这么一调侃难免有些害羞，他几乎是催着Brian走到房间门口：“这就睡了，老师晚安。”

“晚安，提前祝你生日快乐。”

第二天金博洋早早地醒来，他轻手轻脚出了门——他要去为口袋里的礼物找一个合适的小盒子。那是他用之前比赛挣到的奖金买的UE耳机，虽然得不到羽生结弦耳朵的尺寸，奖金也不够买个定制款，但他肯定羽生结弦会喜欢的。

选手们大多数还没起床，餐厅里没什么人。金博洋正忙着从餐台上夹下几节新煮出锅的玉米，背后传来一道带着点诧异的熟悉声音——

“Moring, Boyang.”

是陈巍。金博洋简单地回忆过去，大奖赛总决赛青年组的铜——阿不，自己不在——所以是银牌得主？原谅他吧，重生之前就和陈巍气场不和，这下自己甩甩手从青年组“早退”了，又忙着练习，自然没时间去关注JGPF男单的比拼结果——闫涵没进总决赛。

他端正了盘子冲陈巍也笑了笑问了声好，心思剔透当然看出陈巍找他绝对不是只为了说一句“早”，就站在原地认真地看着他，等他把话说完。

“上赛季Boyang满贯，可惜我没能和你交手。本来想着这赛季一定要进总决赛和你痛痛快快比一场，结果你居然就这样升组了。”14岁的男生还带着叛逆和不服气，天生带点痞气的长相说着这种挑战的话倒是意外地适合。老父亲心态的金博洋于是情不自禁地笑了一下。

陈巍怎么看那个笑怎么觉得那是他爸爸总对他——还有他哥哥对他家的狗——露出的那种，因为觉得没什么可计较所以自然而然流露出的包容，这让他觉得非常不爽。有一种微妙地没有被对方同等看待的不平衡感。

“在成年组等我，Boyang。”陈巍往自己盘子里添了点食物，“我们好好比一场，然后我击败你。”

金博洋的笑于是变成了期待，这让陈巍驱散了一点心中奇怪的感觉。“As your pleasure.”他这么说。

陈巍在他说完之后气鼓鼓地点了个头就转身走了，金博洋倒是真的没怎么在意这个小插曲。反正陈巍早晚要升组他们之间的对决也早晚要展开，他并不认为以自己现在的功底和训练方法，对上发挥完美的陈巍会毫无胜算。

他出了酒店戴上毛茸茸的帽子，径直走向昨晚已经关了门但橱窗很吸引他的小店铺，老板还没到，店员约摸是个兼职打工的大学生，没想到会有客人来得这么早，此时还在用心打理橱窗角落的布艺花。姑娘抬头时显然是认出了他，欣喜一下子爬上她的小圆脸，在金博洋把食指压在嘴唇上之后又了然地点点头不再说话。

在她的指导下选好了一个朴素的黑色礼盒还有一张黑金包装纸，看着姑娘灵巧地用丝带在盒子外打好一个精致的结，把礼盒推给他之后，用期盼的眼神看着他却欲言又止。他笑出虎牙鼓励女孩继续说，女孩于是有些紧张地用磕磕巴巴的英文提出了一个签名的请求，还推出来一张他的照片——他在中国杯颁奖仪式上抬头，望着国旗虔诚唱国歌时候的抓拍。

他签上自己的名字，又附加一行中日双语版的“谢谢”，嘱咐女孩至少在他离开福冈前不要声张之后，心满意足地提着包装好的耳机推开了小商店的门。

回房间的时候也不过才早上八点半，他猜测羽生结弦还没起床——更何况他们约的是十一点，就算对方起了自己现在过去也不礼貌。他靠回枕头上，拿着iPad开始复盘，自从他重生回来发现现在的游戏实况都没什么意思之后，复盘和看以前的比赛就成了他闲暇时最喜欢做的事。

时间很快过去，金博洋拎着纸袋敲响羽生结弦房间门的时候，正好十一点。

\------分割线------

羽生结弦正站在一片白茫茫的虚无之中。除了脚上的冰鞋和脚下的冰面，什么都没有。他在空旷的场地里练滑行练跳跃，训练量是他好几天的总和，可他丝毫不觉得疲惫，只觉得无聊。他追赶的前辈们，都不在。

第不知道多少组步法练习了，远处忽然“嘭”的一声。羽生结弦赶忙蹬冰加速，不管那边是什么，不再是自己一个人就好，什么都好，真的。

然后他看到梦幻一般的场景。远处一个模糊的背影压了一个很深的外刃，起跳，在空中转了很久很久，可能有十好几圈，紧接着在他眼前完美落冰，转过身来面容逐渐清晰，分明有着让人根本无法拒绝的虎牙。

果然是博洋啊。

“果然”，羽生结弦自己也不知道为什么会用这个词。他仿佛早就笃定这一定是博洋，就好像在他心里能做出这个标准大外刃起跳动作的运动员只有金博洋，能有这样奇迹般的高远度的，也只能是金博洋。

他刚想说些什么，然而事实是他还没来得及抬手鼓掌，耳边异动传来，冰面崩塌，博洋忽然消失不见。他焦急地伸出手却什么都抓不到，然后——他醒了。

安心的同时感到失落。博洋没事就好了，可是见不到那个15（也许是16或者17）lz了。

洗漱吃过早饭之后时间还早，羽生结弦回房冲个澡，打开iPod上的社交软件一一回复亲朋好友的生日祝福。龙树君和菜子酱带着调侃说恭喜他用拿冠军这种不能更耍帅的方式庆贺生日，费尔南德兹祝他生日快乐的同时说他明年一定要进入总决赛，同学们发来的就是简单的生日祝福。

无视一些无关紧要的人，他挑挑拣拣回完消息正准备点开视频网站随便挑个以往的花滑比赛来看，同屋的织田信成邀请他一起打游戏，羽生结弦便欣然应允。十一点整的时候有人在门上轻轻敲了两下，羽生结弦扔下游戏机连蹦带跳下床开门，把超大声机械音的“GAME OVER”和织田信成“猪队友啊我被打死了”的叫声抛在脑后。

“お誕生日おめでとう！”戴了一顶毛线帽的金博洋站在门口，献给羽生结弦一个大大的笑容，还有一句软糯的日语生日祝福。白嫩的小下巴藏进了黑色的围巾里，眼睛眯起来像一只幼狐，两道卧蚕看起来简直不能更可爱。帽子的毛边下露出几缕细碎的刘海，把本来就16岁的男孩儿衬得更小了。

织田信成还歪在床上，见有客人（还是很可爱的小后辈）来赶紧整理一下自己的形象，丢人的感觉还没消下去，便被一句乖乖的“织田前辈好”治愈。金博洋穿着的是他们国家队那件白色的长羽绒服，毛线帽也是浅色的，身形还没抽条，整个一个软糯的雪团子，一举一动都乖得不行。

“送给你！”金博洋从身后拎出一个小礼品袋递给羽生结弦，这让他非常惊喜，织田信成也好奇地来围观。经过金博洋同意之后羽生结弦小心地解开丝带打开礼盒，那个熟悉的黑盒子让他一惊，睁大了眼睛转头看着金博洋。

骨节分明的手指抚摩着盒子上的暗纹，织田信成催促他打开看看，金博洋在一旁询问，眼里难掩期待：“羽生你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，特别喜欢！但是这好贵重——”黑色的耳机可以称得上帅气，羽生结弦喜欢这款耳机很久却一直不舍得下手，如今它却以这种方式来到它身边。这实在是一份不能更合心意的礼物，可是在他眼里，金博洋还是那个在任何意义上都未成年的孩子，他不想让对方为他付出这么多。

“喜欢不就好么，何必在意价格呢？我过去的奖金虽付不起定制，买一个性能优良的通用款还算是绰绰有余啦，羽生不用有心理负担。戴着第一枚大奖赛金牌过的生日，可以被认真对待的。”

羽生结弦仔细地把耳机收好，认真回应：“以后一定要加倍努力了啊，就算是想着博洋的礼物也要越滑越好才行。”

金博洋想着那个总决赛四连霸的羽生结弦，勾起一个轻浅的笑容：“你会的。”

会越来越优秀，越来越闪闪发光，会越来越强大直到无视打压纷扰；会得到9.5的节目内容分数，会有4Lo，会有比我节奏更好的4Lz3T；你会是冰迷口中永远不会崩的选手，会是最年轻的奥运冠军，会十多次破世界纪录，会是时隔66年之后又一个连续两届获得奥运会冠军的奇迹，会成为这个项目的王者，被人奉为神明。

会有越来越多运动员追逐你，而我只要做他们中最优秀的那个就好；会有人一出道便以战胜你为目标，那我去做最难铲的绊脚石就好。

======

“【匿名投稿】  
“这是什么绝世小可爱啊！白白嫩嫩小小一只坐在那里仓鼠一样吃东西，毛领子和毛帽子都过分可爱了，还有帽子上的大绒球！没想到随便去个游乐园就挖到宝贝了，一定要来投稿。照片是远距离拍的绝对没有打扰小哥哥，我只是带了炮。  
“【图片1】【图片2】【图片3】  
“【图片4】【图片5】【图片6】  
“【图片7】【图片8】【图片9】  
“给你们凑个九宫格吧。”  
——@Omega Bot

“@我是一个没有感情的拔草姬 投稿  
“去游乐园，碰见一个嫩却有气场的小哥哥。玩射箭的时候眼神超级带感，拿到奖品里那个最大的玩偶之后往他朋友怀里一塞的姿势也不能更撩了。唯一可惜的是小哥哥可能怕受凉吧，戴着一个保暖用的口罩。  
“【图片1】【图片2】【图片3】  
“【图片4】【图片5】【图片6】  
“【图片7】【图片8】【图片9】  
“抱图随意，我只想说，这眼神，这动作，这架势，这身材，这肌肉线条，A爆了。”  
——@Alpha Bot

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alpha和Omega bot是我的恶趣味  
> *实在是有一次在Omega bot看到有人投了走疯牛和晴明2.0牛，我表示十分懵逼，Omega bot不是应该送去少女坐冰星降之夜和荡漾白纱春来吗？


	6. 备战是一件玄妙的事情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS脑洞，圈地勿升  
> *天重生，金手指包括 早升组、从小练滑行、跳跃稳定性max  
> *雷者自行出门右拐  
> *坑不坑看造化

到底有个本国人，金博洋这天玩得比自己出去转更尽兴。他们也不知道怎么就建立了奇妙的交流方式，羽生结弦的英语实在是拿不出手，听金博洋讲还能听个七七八八，轮到他自己说话讲解景点或者小吃的时候说得真可谓是颠三倒四，有时候还要夹杂日语，然而他们俩就是神奇地能理解彼此到底想要表达什么。

回了运动员宿舍的两个人自然难免被各自的舍友分别“嘲笑”一遍，织田信成笑话羽生说他这个游戏宅竟然也有主动拉着人出去玩的一天，金杨笑金博洋对羽生结弦比对好老铁们贴心多少倍。对于这种情况，羽生结弦大大方方承认他就是特别想带着金博洋在自己祖国好好转转，金博洋则是用“那你站在此地不要动我去给你买几个橘子体贴体贴你”插科打诨着混过了话题。

总决赛的表演滑的发展让观众们大跌眼镜，然后纷纷笑到肚痛。Finale之前返场时，青年组双人滑冠军中的女伴于小雨跟在一众女单身后接着她们做起了躬身转，男单返场时不见了成年组第四名金博洋——他在双人滑返场时被金杨牵着手出现，二人在真正的几对双人滑做托举时围成的弧心做了一个速度高度和圈数都能媲美真双人的前内螺旋线——加个难度进入分分钟GOE+2的那种。

全场爆发出笑声和欢呼声，金博洋站起来之后把金杨还给了在一旁鼓掌看热闹的于小雨，自己回到男单的队伍里，羽生结弦向后退了退，把自己身前的位置让给金博洋。向观众席扔娃娃的环节羽生结弦迅速从篮子里捞了一只小黄熊并其他几个玩偶，最后一刻才有点不舍地抛出了在他手里待了最久的小黄熊。

总决赛完结之后金博洋惯例是失踪的，更何况他本人现在的确很头疼。他的身体还在发育，力量和肌肉已经达到目前的上限，这还不足以让他稳定住4Lz。为了在奥运会上拼一把他已经练了好几个月的4S，可是他从前在蟋蟀俱乐部的训练经验一点都帮不上忙，那套方法适用于肌肉力量足够的时候，现在的金博洋却还是个没有发育完全只能吃转速的半大孩子，练出来的4S稳定性也只是比4Lz好点有限。

羽生结弦在12月中旬的全日锦标赛上果然拿到了冠军，金博洋在心里为他喝彩，同时也在全力备战年末的全国锦标赛。全锦和之后的四大洲赛是他奥运会之前为数不多在赛场上测试更高难度跳跃构成和衔接的机会，他必须要珍惜。

两套节目三个3A四个四周的配置轻松压下宋楠和闫涵获得了奥运会和世锦赛名额，节目的完美发挥，尤其是4S的成功，更是极大地增长了他的自信。大奖赛总决赛上导致了短节目4T落冰不理想的衔接这次不再是失败因素，这令他多多少少满意了一些。

另一边的蟋蟀俱乐部，Brian Orser从来没觉得人生这么充满了惊喜和惊吓。现在那个中国娃娃可以跳4S了，他不太担心费尔南德兹，就怕羽生结弦把高级四周的训练计划提前，在这个不到两个月就要比人生第一届奥运会的时候开始向外结环等高级四周跳进军。

好在羽生结弦并没有提出什么为难他自己也为难老师的想法，而是按部就班执行每日的训练计划，他深知越是这种时候越是不能急于求成。

两人各自练习，加了line好友却也并不联系——羽生结弦的手机在妈妈那里被管制，金博洋最近太累，睡前早起偶尔刷刷快手小视频，大部分时间把手机遗忘，整天就和自己死磕，一上午几十个四周下来，自己没怎样，先是把同组的张鹤吓得不轻。

四大洲赛金博洋没能试跳他的4S。

1月22日短节目后暂列第一位，却不知怎么在当晚就觉得头昏脑涨，队医看过之后说是病毒性感冒。为规避剧烈运动使得感冒后继发心肌炎的风险，金博洋和教练一致决定听从队医的建议，递交了退赛申请。

不能训练的5天很难熬，尤其是在他一出宿舍门就能收获一大堆如临大敌的眼神和几位老铁“妈呀您要上冰可以千万别剧烈运动啊别以为我们不跟你一个组就不知道你一上午能哐哐砸他百八十个四周”的唠叨。

每天只能保持最基础的小运动量，金博洋没有松懈，5天时间里他一直在做意念练习，从前羽生结弦教给他的。恢复训练的时候身子还有点软吃不上力，舞蹈动作却因为脑子里仔细想过无数回变得与音乐更加合拍。

许付和金博洋本人都对这样的效果很满意，张鹤惯例跟他没个正形：“挺好挺好，表现力不错。就是我寻思着哪里不对，你这歇了几天怎么从鳟鱼变成鳗鱼了？腰是真不错啊天天。”对此许付在挡板外大笑，金博洋追着飞速滑走的张鹤扬言一定要敲他脑壳。

什么是不要“一把年纪了”还和小孩子较劲，他老铁这种皮孩子，就是欠收拾。

几天以后他飞去索契参加四年一度的盛会，然后对宿舍条件表示了由衷的“问候”和嫌弃。调好了时差就在奥运村训练，时常有其他选手来和他搭话。他也在跑步时看到过几次普鲁申科，不过这位大偶像的状态似乎是并不太好，他担忧，却也无奈。他记得，普鲁申科最后是退赛了的。

当然他也时常碰到羽生结弦，不过却也是心照不宣地没有什么交流。一个眼神一句中文或者日文的“你好”，便也足够了。更多的话，金博洋想在比完赛后再说。全心全意备战，脑子放空什么都不要想，才有可能拼上领奖台。

短节目抽签现场，金博洋是实实在在地傻眼了。他来之前觉得索契新鲜但是也没太怎么仔细关注消息，反正奥运会他去过三回了便觉得料也没什么两样，所以他现在一脸懵逼地坐在抽签现场，听工作人员介绍“全部打乱完全随机抽签”的规则。

根本就是没有规则第几个出场全凭一双手嘛……金博洋撇嘴吐槽，身边羽生结弦倒是淡定（他迷路了，座位还是羽生结弦占的，右边居然就是普鲁申科，可把他激动坏了）。签位可以说是倒霉透顶，第一组第四个。不过作为在座所有人当中大赛经验最为“丰富”的选手，金博洋相信这并不能影响他什么——全混着比，裁判也不会看组打节目内容分。

奇妙的是他（现在还是单方面）的好老铁戈米沙比他还要点背，抽到了他前一个出场。太好了，比完赛跟他搭个话，一起坐小板凳看现场，美滋滋。

男单短节目比下来，观众也好选手也罢，比得所有人都热血沸腾。年轻的羽生结弦选手以一曲精心编排且完美发挥的《巴黎散步道》破百暂列第一，节目开始前侧着身子的回头一笑挑逗了不知道多少人，表演还不算真正的成熟，那感染力却也足够让观众的喝彩几乎掀翻房顶；陈伟群跳跃一处失误得到97.52分排名第二，3A进入的时候冰迷集体为他紧咬牙关，然而到底还是薛定谔的3A，冰迷感到些许遗憾；而刚刚升组比羽生结弦更年轻的金博洋，竟然丝毫看不出紧张，三个跳跃干净而飘逸，滑行表演身段灵活脚下利索，超过4S和3Lz3T两跳失误的西班牙名将费尔南德兹拿到第三名。

看完成绩表后，羽生结弦开心地走向发布会演播厅，路上没来由地平地一摔，还没站起来就被熟悉的声音吐出的陌生语言吓得摔了个二次伤害。

金博洋看过所有人成绩之后出了准备室去接受采访，路上前面那个背影有些眼熟，他低头给自己换了首歌再抬头的时候前面分明一个人都没有，不禁揉揉眼，还以为自己是太久没见偶像产生了幻觉。是以他转过一个弯看到试图站起来站到一半的羽生结弦的时候情不自禁一句“哎呀妈妈”脱口而出，惊得羽生一屁股坐回了地上。

金博洋赶紧把羽生扶起来，连连说着日语和英语的“对不起”。羽生倒是不怎么在意，不过是平地摔了一下没什么事，相比之下，他更好奇刚刚金博洋说了什么。

“哦，那是……相当于英语里的‘Oh My God’之类的词，基本上什么语境下都能用的。”被这么一问窘迫感倒是少了不少，金博洋赶紧回答问题，好冲散刚刚的尴尬。

“原来如此。”羽生结弦表面淡定地点点头，其实内心已经炸成了烟花。他早注意到金博洋说英语时声音会不自觉变得很软，没想到吓得吐出“妈妈”两个字的时候也可以这么可爱。所以就是想要逗他说话啊，内容很有趣，音色也好听呢。

羽生结弦又问了问金博洋的感冒，他们一起吐槽冰面太软，交换常听的歌单，聊到一首曲子的时候金博洋刚巧在听，于是把挂在耳朵上的一只蓝牙耳机分给了身旁的人。他们在演播厅里落座，等着还没到的陈伟群。

没过一会儿陈伟群就来了，发布会开始，十分老套而无聊的问题，金博洋答着答着，有些饿了，说的话越来越趋向于支离破碎，愁得被从底下揪上来当翻译的记者狠狠抓了几下她的头发。

他十分不厚道地想着幸亏羽生不仅是第一还破了纪录，吸引了记者的提问火力，不然哪来自己的这么清闲。“但是偶像的英语脸也很可爱，要夸！”他这样告诉自己。

======

“我还挺满意的，这次。可能就是冰比较软吧，我发挥的算是赛季最佳，嗯，感觉还挺好的。自由滑就还是，努力吧，想给大家最好的。呃，派翠克陈是一直以来很出名的选手，嗯羽生选手的话，是我从少年组就很敬佩的选手嗯，和他们一起比赛是不是紧张啊……可能，其实好像也不紧张吧，我也不知道，可能就是觉得，没有想过要追上他要超过他什么的，嗯，这些个事不是我的目标吧，现在不是嗯，我先滑好我自己。”  
“PS.一字不落，自己品品。我英语专八，口译笔译满分过的，但他这……总之我是翻译不出了，甩锅了甩锅了。”  
——冰迷repo

“我怕了，那个一脸俄罗斯样的小哥张嘴大碴子味，我需要重启。”  
“不过说真的，boyang和misha窝在一起一边聊天一边看比赛真的好可爱啊。”  
“说起来boyang应该是占第一的位置占最久的选手，手气怎么回事啊……”  
“今天的派翠克承包我笑点哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“Patrick又有什么灵魂发言吗？”  
“他说boyang的滑行一点也不优雅……我笑死了好嘛你想象一下一条优雅的鳟鱼。”  
“怎么优雅，摆尾不甩头吗？还是吃虾米不吧唧嘴啊。”  
“楼上你音画好同步哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“真是啊编的多活泼，要的就是这活蹦乱跳的劲头。”  
“哦他还说boyang的衔接像是硬塞进去的一样，一点都不好看，搞不好还影响成功率，一般人都不这么干。”  
“请您出门左拐，德芙，此刻尽丝滑。”  
“成功率我笑塌了床，boyang可是clean了，那落冰，稳如磐石。不像某人3A总打趔趄。”  
“其实陈桑最后一句说挺对的，一般选手不会这么追求节目的丰满度，博洋酱在这方面倒是有点像羽生君。”  
“Patrick突然就盯上boyang了，从teb初见就怼，这次又来，然而boyang从来都不回应。”  
“他可能觉得没必要吧，你听他采访能听出来，除了自己有没有clean其他什么都不在意。”  
“怎么都光说派翠克群的嘴炮了，明明羽生超光明正大地维护博洋也很可爱啦好不好。自己都是个半大孩子呢就要照顾小朋友了，你是当群老了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“真的精彩，派翠克刚说完他不喜欢博洋的步法和编排，他就说这是他最欣赏的年轻选手，在长技术储备的时候这么下功夫练滑行是十分可贵的。”  
“最有趣的还是博洋，这俩人吵着，博洋就一边听一边点头，别的反应啥都没有，散发一副‘你们对你们都对但是我好饿我好想快点结束去吃饭’的气场。”  
“吃饭么我的天呐！”  
“他到底是不是听不懂啊，听懂了好扎心的。”  
“能听懂吧，teb有前线偶遇他还说话了，说他英语算是可以了。”  
“安心，我不知道为什么，能在博洋身上看到一种超然物外的气质，比大心脏还大心脏。”  
——世界英语论坛索契男单专区水楼

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *张大白同学是本赛季才转组许付的，别被我骗了
> 
> *简单算一下天天这里的积分  
> 1.升组前12-13单赛季满贯，套用一下莎皇的分，500+350+250=1100  
> 2.11-12赛季jwc银，两站jgp一个铜一个没牌子，一共是（203+450）*0.7=457  
> 3.13coc和13teb分别是金和铜，583+400=983  
> 4.13芬兰杯挑战赛（B级赛）冠军，300  
> 这样一共是2840分  
> 【现实线】里，索契OG之前的12th的选手积分2821，天拼尽全力把自己刷进倒数第二组以求得一个好P分，结果（摊手）  
> 但是看短节目小分表发现索契大混抽（牛第19个出场，普皇在正数第二组），我也是很惊讶就对了
> 
> *其实还做了小分表【我超级认真】，AO3放不了图就不放了，反正估计也没人看


	7. 一步之遥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *有金手指，包括跳跃稳定性max 从小练滑行 早升组  
> *雷者勿入

抽签结果出的时候，金博洋感叹他的手气不知道都跑了哪里去。短节目第一组第四个出场也便罢了，自由滑抽到最后一组第一个，他甚至有点想笑。索契真不是一个给他好运的地方。不过又不是没在这种位置比赛，其实也没什么，往好了想，还能用用全组最好的冰呢。

自由滑前的合乐是根据抽签结果排的顺序分的组，金博洋虽没有起个大早，却也放弃了睡到自然醒的权利，早早到了准备室开始热身。这么多年过去了他依然喜欢在赛前的时候听《我爱你，中国》，也早已习惯在多架摄影机前面不改色地完成各式各样的拉伸动作。

抵着墙下压腰部的时候又有人进了准备室，不过金博洋一向不注意外界环境倒也没去分心看是谁，直到有人在他身旁铺下瑜伽垫然后躺下，恶作剧一般笑着把自己探进他的视线中。

是羽生结弦啊，19岁的，爱闹的羽生结弦。

金博洋摘下耳机直起身子的时候羽生结弦也坐正了，除了简单的招呼和对方母语的“加油”，便不再有交流。羽生结弦做完一组动作从仰卧变成跪姿的时候，金博洋离开了墙边，到空场上去做陆地跳跃——

偶像近距离现场版猫式伸展，这谁受得住啊？

金博洋做做跳跃又练练舞蹈，中途陆陆续续地到齐了最后一组的选手。总是看他不爽的陈伟群没有理他自顾自练习去了，其他几个选手和他互相点点头算是打招呼，虽然马上也左不过是各自练习互不干扰。羽生结弦带着耳机一脸冷漠，倒是只有费尔南德兹和他说了两句话。

第不知道多少遍《我爱你，中国》唱完的时候终于有人来通知最后一组进冰场，金博洋一会儿要第一个合乐自然是背上包就跑溜得飞快，并不知道羽生结弦收拾完背包之后很迅速且不显眼地在屋子里扫视了一圈，然后略带点遗憾地和费尔南德兹一道走了。

今天冰场温度格外低，各位选手上了冰居然无一例外地都哆嗦了一下，没有人脱掉训练外套。金博洋在能保证自由活动的情况下穿上了最厚的衣服，却也还是没一会儿就被激出了本来也没完全好利落的咳嗽。

不过虽然冷，但是冰面软硬适中，选手们跳跃成功率高得让人心动。金博洋4S的成功让他长舒一口气，陈伟群成了3A却把4-3连跳跳成了4-2让他本人也有点恼火，费尔南德兹除了一个翻身的4-3连跳也没有问题，羽生结弦状态非常饱满，所有的跳跃全部完美落冰，高桥和德国的Lieberes选手也都没出岔子。

一场合乐高潮迭起，观众们纷纷表示来了不亏，练习结束的时候，竟然还觉得遗憾，在连绵的掌声中送走了最后的六位选手。

几个小时后比赛开始，羽生结弦在准备室里跑圈，金博洋压完腿找了个角落坐下拿了弹力带拉伸腿部肌肉，谁都没有看显示屏上的直播。两人努力调整好自己，一个瞄准陈伟群，一个瞄准Denis Ten。只不过羽生是完全的专注，金博洋却是知道前面比赛结果，没什么好奇心。

漫长的时间一点点过去，万众期待中，即将展开最激烈厮杀的最后一组踏上冰面，开始六分钟练习。然而纵使是最后一组也没能破除冰面的诅咒，六分钟里的完美跳跃并不多。金博洋做了一个颤颤巍巍的4S，一个步法滑出的4T，还有一个中规中矩的3A，没敢多跳——体力跳完了一会儿跳不动了，他“在埼玉”犯过这种错误。

冰场温度比合乐时还低，脚下的冰有些硬过头，他还没有办法根据竞争对手的完成情况调整跳跃难度配置，鼻子微微发堵，喉咙还痒痒的，真是时运不济，见鬼地难受。

不过也没什么，金博洋早不是真的16岁小孩子了。

练习时间很快结束，场上只留下金博洋一个人。独属于他的战斗时间，开始了。

一袭黑衣的青葱少年，肩上用金线勾勒出一条腾飞的龙。《黄河》。

起势和几个衔接之后，第一个动作，成套中难度最高的跳跃。冰面情况实在不适合刃跳，可是金博洋没有犹豫。然而原本计划镇场的4S因为跳跃轴没能保持而结结实实摔了个彻底，他没空想别的，用流畅到仿佛什么都没发生的动作重新站起来做燕式旋转。

紧接着的4T状况也不好，金博洋控不住自己的飞行距离，一串衔接进跳跃，落冰时堪堪屈腿才避免了刮到挡板的麻烦，只得歪歪扭扭地连上一个2T。

来到3A的时候金博洋差不多也“读”好了这块冰，找准时机起跳，目测约有60cm的起跳高度，落冰时稳如磐石，总算留住了难度滑出。换足蹲踞旋转和3lz3T连跳都是信手拈来的，观众的掌声中紧接着进4T单跳，然而一个脚底打滑——空成了两周。

音乐在此时达到了高潮，接下来的3F本应合着重音完美落下，结果阴沟里翻船，金博洋又一次摔倒。然而他看起来完全没受任何影响，表演依然充满张力，滑速也没有降下来，接着是他招牌的夹心跳，3A1Lo3S。

节奏出了点小问题，影响不大，金博洋随机应变砍掉一个衔接，接续步又和音乐完美合拍。与前几场大赛相比，他改变了舞蹈姿态让自己的用刃看起来更清晰，每个动作也交代得格外清楚——他不想在自认为糟糕的跳跃之后，连步法的定级都留不住。

最后一个跳跃3Lz也落冰不稳，干净利落脆的编排步法之后是换足联合旋转。大概是心有不甘，金博洋的旋转动作转速奇快，结束前的难度姿势无愧于“幻影转”这个名字。

结束成套后的金博洋脸上没什么特别的表情，带着礼节性的微笑行四面礼，没心情捡冰迷留给他的花朵和娃娃，径直走向出口，套上刀套后走到等分区坐着，冷着脸一边喘气一边咳嗽，一会儿功夫水喝了不少。

“摔两个，空一个，呲一个，4-2连跳肯定还存了，太糟糕了。”金博洋缓过来就开始自我批评，语气带着对自己深深的嫌弃，“肯定不可能超过Denis了。”

许兆晓和付彩姝一左一右陪着他，许爸不善言辞，付妈把他搂进怀里安慰：“你这孩子，对谁都好，怎么对自己这么狠。”她擦擦金博洋额头的汗水，“这时候温度怎么这么低，一会儿赶紧找队医去，咳嗽别转成慢性炎症了。”

金博洋笑了笑，又不能解释。这实在是他近“十五年”来，最差的一套表演。

出分的时候，金博洋还是打起精神，悄然升起几分期待——就算理智觉得超过Denis Ten不太可能，心里的小人儿把嘴噘上天：“我现在还真就只有16岁了，就要做个梦。”

TES83.90，PCS79.86，跌倒两次额外扣分2.00，自由滑总分161.75，再加上clean了的短节目的92.92分，总分254.67。0.53分之差，在陈伟群羽生结弦两位夺金热门选手没出场的情况下，已经屈居第二名。便是退出领奖台争夺了。

走向Green Room的时候他的心情倒是放松，只除了心头还有一丝尘埃落定的疲惫感。

结束混采区的提问坐进那间小屋子的时候他和Denis握了手，真诚地恭喜他，而这位哈萨克斯坦选手因为自由滑的出色发挥显然心情不错，给了笑出虎牙的小后辈一个半秒钟的拥抱。金博洋坐下的时候费尔南德兹的节目已经接近尾声，他只看到半截换足联合旋转，和比完后如释重负的笑容。

出了成绩之后，町田树离开了Green Room，屏幕上的高桥结束表演向观众鞠躬的时候，费尔南德兹和他们打了招呼坐下了，三个人一起看了高桥的分，接着一起等羽生结弦的表演。

事实上，不管看过多久，不管看过多少次，金博洋总还是会在羽生结弦踏上冰场摆好起势的瞬间，心跳加速。他祈祷着，想看看这个世界到底会不会有什么不同，可是——

羽生结弦的4S，摔倒了。金博洋忽然很难过，这样子的话，羽生夺冠后依然要经历那些言语攻击，而他依然……无能为力。他实在是怕了这四个字。以后羽生会经历的种种磨难，是不是他都无能为力？受伤、被压分，等等等等，他不奢求能改变这一切，可至少——

然而千般思绪也只是一闪而过，4T完美着冰的时候金博洋笑得傻里傻气地在沙发上鼓掌，看得Denis和费尔南德兹也不自觉被他的表现逗乐了。3F翻身扶冰，接续步定级疑似要刷不满，Butterfly的动作舒展飘逸，3A+3T的连跳完成得相当漂亮，紧接着的3A+2T倒是可惜，3A跳跃轴的控制不佳导致了连跳节奏的不合理。

接下来的三个跳看在金博洋眼里，心中恨不得把GOE打爆才好。编排步法再一次集中体现了羽生结弦超强的表演能力和感染力，下腰鲍步相当优雅，两组旋转后期转速有些下降，脚下也出现了位移，然而依然很漂亮。所有难度姿态结束后，羽生结弦以单膝跪地右手指天的帅气姿势，结束了整套表演。

许是体力不支，他维持着跪在地上的姿势喘了一会儿才站起来行了礼，在出口处最后鞠了一躬。等分的时候他的情绪并不是很高，是在微笑，却难掩失望。

金博洋明白的。

出分前，羽生结弦很可爱地双手合十。178.64。280.09。以绝对碾压的分数暂列第一位——并且会以稍小的分差继续领先下去，金博洋悄悄在心里补充。费尔南德兹离开了Green Room，金博洋和Denis也已经换好了座位，把中间的位置给羽生结弦空了出来。

羽生在混采区待得好像格外久些，匆匆跑进Green Room门口的时候陈伟群已经结束了节目坐在等分区，金博洋没在沙发上——他背着包站在一旁聚精会神地看着大屏幕，羽生结弦于是也没有坐下，他很紧张，而站到金博洋身边似乎使他安心。

成绩定格于275.62，羽生结弦有一瞬间的怔愣，紧接着是无以言表的激动。金博洋灿烂地笑着跟他说恭喜，而他在对方从他身前错身而过的时候，抓着细瘦的手腕把小小一只的团子包进自己怀里。

一步之遥，多么令人懊恼的成绩。

可是遗憾的同时，更多的是惊叹。第一个成年组赛季就要参加奥运会，然后拿了第四名（他后来知道这个成绩还创造了中国队的历史），跳跃配置是全场最高，滑行表演看起来也很有一套。他看过金博洋在国内锦标赛时的成套，所有动作干净漂亮近乎飘逸，今天接二连三地出现失误，想来还是冰不好，身子也不好吧。

金博洋六练的时候在咳嗽，他听见了。

耳边是小孩儿温软的英语和零星几句日语，全是对他的祝贺和夸赞，而他有些词穷，只是用力抱了抱他，说着中日英三语的“天天加油”。

要加油啊，四年之后，我想和你一起上奥运会领奖台。

======

“第四名的成绩创造历史了，什么心情？”  
“很荣幸。”  
“觉得自己的发挥怎么样？”  
“非常糟糕。4S和3F摔倒，4T2T判存，3Lz落冰不稳，4T起空，我还从来没有过这么差的发挥。这必须是最后一次。”  
“短节目不是很帅吗？这个名次已经非常了不起了，毕竟你才16岁，这是你的第一次奥运会呀。”  
“排名其实……对于所有运动员来说，肯定都是想呈现最完美的节目的。我比成这样，只是不能原谅自己吧，吸取教训，提高稳定性，下次再来。”  
“出分的时候我看你的表情还挺惊讶的，当时在想什么？”  
“我以为会比这个低一些，毕竟摔成这样……我没想到还有赛季最佳。”  
“公示练习包括六练的时候，看到你在咳嗽。感冒了？”  
“场馆里温度低，我又不能穿太多，有点着凉。还行，对体能影响不大。”  
——央视赛后采访

“yuzu矜持点，boyang刚刚被你吓到了。”  
“我太激动了啊，这样的喜悦，下意识就想和博洋分享，博洋的遗憾，也下意识想要为他分担呢。”  
“boyang看起来还好吧？”  
“肯定是不甘心吧，可他就只是一直跟我说恭喜，不开心，不高兴，都不说。”  
“boyang有他的家人教练朋友去说，不找你也正常吧？”  
“我们也是好朋友啊！是他会特意挑耳机用日语说生日快乐的朋友，也不告诉我。”  
“yuzu，你这个样子，像是比boyang大三岁的人吗？”  
“好像确实……在博洋身边，经常会产生‘他好像什么都经历过’的错觉。”  
——只有风听见的Brian Orser和羽生结弦的对话

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不要问我为什么只有风听见可我知道  
> *关于索契自由滑其实我有一点特别奇怪，看视频的时候觉得牛那个3Lz1Lo3S的夹心跳特别好，但是查小分表的时候这一跳判成了“3Lz+1Lo+SEQ”，BV一下子变成了只有5.72分。视频和13GPF对比了一下我真的没看出区别，查13GPF小分表确实写的也是3Lz+1Lo+3S，等一个技术大佬给我讲讲。  
> *http://www.isuresults.com/results/owg2014/owg14_Men_FS_Scores.pdf  
> *http://www.isuresults.com/results/gpf1314/gpf1314_Men_FS_Scores.pdf  
> *附上小分表链接地址，第一个链接是14OWG，第二个链接是13GPF。福冈GPF自由滑和索契自由滑资源很好找的，就不放链接了。


	8. 也许是命运让你来到我身边

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS脑洞 勿升真人  
> *重生天 金手指包括：早升组 从小练滑行 跳跃稳定性max  
> *雷者自行绕道  
> *评论前请阅读文末note

男单自由滑是第二个结束的项目，冰舞和女单都没比，没法排练表演滑，一群人一下子闲了下来。羽生结弦在屋里宅了几天，叫着费尔南德兹一起把游戏打了个爽，金博洋每天和带队主教练打好报告，拎着一双鞋戴着帽子口罩去商业冰场玩。

有一天师兄弟二人在出去觅食的路上碰上了背着冰鞋往回走的金博洋。

场面其实单方面有点尴尬。羽生结弦正举着金博洋送的UE耳机中的一只和师兄夸着小后辈到底有多可爱，说到“和他正在用的那副是一对”的时候正好和金博洋打照面，而金博洋看到了难得一见的奇观——因为不好意思而红了耳尖的羽生结弦。

费尔南德兹于是向金博洋借了挂在他耳朵上的耳机，瓷白色的小东西型号和羽生手里那枚的型号并不一样。他正要调侃小师弟太过于想和小孩儿亲近于是连最爱的耳机都看错了，没想到金博洋摘下背包拉开拉链，翻翻找找掏出一个小盒。

玫瑰金色，和他送给羽生结弦的确实是一款——天总用就用最新款，送也送最新款，反正是自己赚的钱买的，没毛病。

羽生结弦在金博洋拉开书包拉链找耳机的时候眼睛就亮了，师兄还在那里研究两副耳机，他自顾自拽着金博洋的手腕拉着他跑向长椅，正准备坐下来然后把自己包里的耳机们也掏出来和金博洋的存货打个招呼，顺势展开一番耳机发烧友之间的交流。

然而到底费尔南德兹在某些方面经验过人，他在金博洋坐下前自来熟地一把勾住他的肩膀：“boyang吃饭了吗？不如一起吧？和yuzu边吃边聊？”

那天他们吃了顿热腾腾的午饭，天南海北聊过一通之后金博洋又被两人拉去联机对决，一下午也没了，晚上自然又是一起吃的。饭后金博洋回了自己房间，在iPad里随便挑了一场羽生结弦参加的比赛录像开始看，谁知道打游戏太累，有位选手选的还是慢节奏的乐曲，看着看着竟然睡着了。

表演滑排练、表演滑、闭幕式，属于索契的一切就这样结束了。一个月之后世锦赛在埼玉拉开战幕，羽生结弦以282.59分拿到了职业生涯中第一枚世锦赛金牌，町田树落后0.33分遗憾摘银，费尔南德兹发挥出色，凭借275.93获得铜牌，金博洋终因节目内容分的劣势，输给费尔南德兹0.89分。

纵然在本场比赛中金博洋同时刷新了自由滑和总分的个人最佳，奥运会难度配置的所有跳跃也都成功落冰，然而金博洋还是对自己的表现感到哭笑不得——自由滑最后一个旋转在进入时刀齿卡到了冰上的坑，为了维持平衡的一个小跳，导致旋转被判无效。

经此一役金博洋倒是吸取了教训，从此以后不能只看跳跃位置附近有没有坑，还要连着旋转的份一起。

表演滑排练的时候照例玩闹，金博洋注意到羽生结弦这次戴着的依然是自己送的那副耳机，然而羽生把其中一只分享给他两人一起听羽生新发现的好歌的时候，金博洋感到一丝疑惑：“这款耳机听这种风格不是效果最好的啊……yuzu要不要换上一代？我觉得那个好听。”

羽生结弦笑着掐金博洋的脸：“我当然知道啦，我也确实把那一副带来了。可是得了冠军之后就会想用这个呢，这是大奖赛冠军的礼物，也是博洋对我的期待，也只有夺冠之后才会用哦。”

因为比赛发挥不好产生的阴霾一扫而空了，金博洋笑弯了眼睛。

有摄像头忠实地记录下了冰场的一角，和奥运会后的彩排现场一样，金牌依然在“欺负”第四名，而身量尚未完全发育的少年只是稍稍仰着头，虎牙抵住柔软的唇瓣，弯弯的眼睛藏起了里面灿烂的星河，心情颇好地纵容着前辈的揉捏。

两个月后，蟋蟀俱乐部。

“哇真的啊？我没意见，特别欢迎！”费尔南德兹在笑，羽生结弦却好像还没回过神来，依然维持着惊讶的表情。

“yuzu你呢？”

“哦？哦，天呐，真是意外。我没意见，完全没有，我以为我在做梦。定好了么？”

“还没有。正好Dream On Ice你们两个都要去么，他也去，我名义上还是跟着你们一起去的，算是个小面试吧，看完我再决定。”Brian拍着胖乎乎的肚子笑眯眯，“但我觉得他不会让我失望的。”

这是羽生结弦和费尔南德兹下训之后，Brian和他们的简短谈话。而羽生结弦一回家，急急忙忙抓过手机，坐在妈妈身边就开始给金博洋发line。

“博洋博洋，Brian说你要来蟋蟀，真的吗？”  
“博洋你知道了吧？我们这边都是分组训练的。老师给你定好train mate了吗？我认识吗？”  
“DOI我和Javi也在，我们还能一起呢！”  
“抱歉博洋我太激动了忘了你们那边还是早晨呐，早安博洋~”

羽生由美没见过儿子这么急迫联系人的样子，很欣慰儿子终于愿意和别人交交朋友（而且看起来相处得还不错），便随口一问：“谁呀？”

“是博洋啦——”

羽生放下手机冲着妈妈傻笑，还没说完，大概是妈妈觉得这样傻傻的儿子实在是很鲜活有趣，便忍不住出言调侃：“知道了知道了哦，是结弦念了半年的送给结弦的耳机和他自己的是一对的那个可爱的孩子。”

“妈妈！”羽生结弦倒还对自己说了好几个月的话感到不好意思起来，“他不是——不，我没——算了妈妈……”

找不到措辞的无措又无奈的样子逗得由美笑得开怀：“好了结弦，休息一会儿准备吃晚饭了，晚上还上Tracy的滑行课呢，可别激动得吃掉太多啊。”

金博洋今天难得地起晚了，急急忙忙赶到训练场，直到中午结束了训练才有空挂上梯子看看line上的小红点。羽生结弦的提问让他从不真实感中回过神来，不可避免地又回想起过去的两个月到底都发生了什么。

世锦赛结束之后他得到了久违的假期，于是从埼玉飞到北京之后也就没急着回哈尔滨。某天他正捏着电影票走在步行街上，就接到了付彩姝的电话说让他继续在北京待着，冰协的人想找他说说话。付彩姝说没什么事就是走基层聊天让他别紧张，他不紧张，只是满脑子问号。

第二天冰协的人倒是真的找了他在首钢闲聊，而且内容确实随意得很，倒真跟拉家常似的。领导问他场上其他的选手好不好相处的时候金博洋说都特别好，随便提了一嘴“羽生连Orser在研究我之后说我大概挺适合他们那这种事情都敢告诉我，前辈们真的没有欺负我年纪小”。小小一句话连话题都算不上，金博洋和领导说他觉得北京很好玩，可是他更想回哈尔滨去先吃三大盒章鱼丸——“这里的好贵嘛”，他说他也不打算在北京待太久，毕竟还是想尽快回哈尔滨熟悉的冰场去长肌肉巩固跳跃。

领导没说什么他也没把这句话放心上，去了趟玉渊潭公园看了一整天樱花之后就飞回了哈尔滨，该吃吃该睡睡该训练训练，就在一个很平常的日子里，付彩姝问“我们可能要换个地方训练，你愿意吗”，而他没心没肺以为要换个冰场，于是答“我没有意见，听安排”。

这一安排，就是领导告诉他，档案已经从黑龙江转到北京，如果他愿意，还可以和Brian Orser接触一下体会体会，正好日本DOI递来了邀请函，本来冰协也准备把他派出去见见世面。

这下可好，金博洋彻底没回过味来。这一次……安排得也太快了点？巨大的惊喜砸蒙了他，金博洋稳稳心神，向领导提问：“接触Orser？这是……”

“别紧张，是一场面试。日前教练问过你愿不愿意换个环境训练，你说听安排，于是我们联系到了Orser。谈得挺愉快，他看好你，但还是要有一个非赛场环境的接触，所以DOI是个契机。如果你们都觉得不错，当时就可以签协议。”看他还有些愣神，领导只当他是反应不过来，“协会的人会跟你一起出发的，加油啊孩子。”

“那……许老师和付老师怎么说？他们带了我这么多年我就这样走了……算不算不太厚道啊？”

“他们都认为你去蟋蟀能学到更多。放心吧孩子，许教练付教练，还有你同组的张鹤，一起转到了北京队，无论你是就留在北京队训练，或者转到了蟋蟀之后每年有那么几天需要在北京队中转，都还是他们二位带着你。你重情分，他们当然也一样，但我们所有人都认为你应该走出去看看，也许能走得更远。”

于是冰演和协商转组这件事就随着金博洋郑重的一声“好”而定下来，和“从前”相比，竟显得轻飘飘的。张鹤戳了戳他胳膊问他夹着一块鸡肉举着手机发什么呆，“干吃不长还不多吃点”，他这么说着，又探头看他手机，满屏幕英文看的他头疼，“这说啥呢？”

“羽生可能太惊讶，来问问我。”

金博洋往嘴里塞了一大块鸡之后打字回复，张鹤吃完了，又去为金博洋盛了一盘子高蛋白食物：“快点回，回完了赶紧吃，不吃完不许走。”

“嗯嗯嗯，好好好，是是是，小人一切听从张大人吩咐~”

“果咩我起晚了现在才看line啊啊啊”  
“我愿意的，现在决定权在Orser教练手上”  
“我可能和Nam一起练吧，我现在啥也不知道，没人跟我说啊哈哈哈”

羽生结弦估计在打游戏没回复，金博洋开始和两大盘高蛋白高热量奋斗。其实心里没有特别大的把握，从前是因为费尔南德兹退役Brian急需给羽生找一个train mate才收了他，现在蟋蟀并不缺人，自己该如何获得这位顶尖教练的青眼呢？

紧接着他终于想通了关窍：五月中旬了还没有人安排他去加拿大找Lori编舞，大概是要等DOI结束之后的协商结果出来吧。

这么一来……七月才编舞，时间真的好紧张。

还是加紧训练吧，到时候无论谁做编舞师他估计都要每天每天专注熟悉编舞和合乐，跳跃练习和体能练习时间势必会受到挤压，现在能多练就多练点吧。

又是一个多月的时间过去，金博洋看着自己上赛季的短节目重学《蜘蛛侠》，场面其实十分搞笑，但是同在北京队的其他人没谁笑话他，都在盼着他能展现最完美的《鳟鱼》和《蜘蛛侠》，投入视野更开阔的门楣之下，在他全心投入的花滑上更上一层楼。

6月20日，金博洋和冰协官员、翻译还有许付二人一起，登机飞往日本。

虽然说不上胜券在握，但金博洋能保证，Orser一定会眼前一亮的。

======

“无意打扰米娜桑，但是我发现一个好东西。DOI今年增加了投票环节，冰迷们票选出的最高人气选手，会被他们送去邀请函。候选人里面有博洋酱，还有Patrick Chan桑，Jeremy Abbott桑，喜欢他们的米娜桑快去投票呀。链接点我。”  
“博洋酱！好意外，中国选手现役阶段很少参加海外冰演的，还有三个月但是好期待博洋酱快些来啊～”  
“啊……听说如果博洋酱胜出了主办方只能保证会尽最大努力和CSA协商，来不来还要博洋酱和CSA自己决定……不管！先把博洋酱投出来再说啦！”  
“为什么不能都请呢，是真的不可以看所有人吗？那就去应援一下博洋酱好了，八重齿是世界的宝物呀。”  
“八重齿是的呢，喜欢。已经投完博洋酱啦。”  
（讨论一直在继续，时间线拉到五月中）  
“是博洋酱胜出了！主办方还说博洋酱那边已经答应了邀请，再过一个月就可以看到博洋酱啦！[官推截图]”  
“没中抽选，有点难过呢……不过没关系，会给现场repo点赞的！”  
“我抽到了P席，天呐。”  
“羡慕楼上呢，我只有S区。”  
“不知道博洋酱会表演什么呢，我还是想看蜘蛛侠。”  
“蜘蛛侠超——可爱的。”  
“我也想看驯龙高手。博洋最后一年的青年组节目呀，如果我是龙的话，一秒钟不到就可以被驯服了。”  
“是的呢……我也想被博洋酱驯服呀。”  
——日本雅虎论坛某版面

“大家好，我是金博洋。很高兴能参加本次冰演，6.27-6.29，我在Dream On Ice等你哟～”  
——金博洋为即将到来的冰演录的视频，背景是主办方的练习用冰场，可见一只滑来滑去的羽生君

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.简单说一下【重生线】2014WC是怎么回事  
>  短节目 TES=50.40，PCS=41.47，SP=91.87  
>  自由滑 TES=102.10，PCS=81.07，FS=183.17  
>  总分=275.04  
>  自由滑只允许一个跳进的旋转，天在4S之后紧接着的动作是跳进燕式旋转，因此若最后一个动作被判为跳进旋转，就是无效动作，记0分。  
>  这个同样是2018ACI牛起源那个旋转被判无效的原因，冰上有坑，卡得跳了一下。  
>  这个PCS看着确实很低，原因是天刚升成年组。对照一下【现实线】就会发现他刚升组的PCS是75分左右，现在平均有8.0档，归功于滑行练习。  
>  分主要损失在GOE上，虽然都是正的，但是打得都不高。原因是埼玉冰太差，天跳跃比较吃冰面。
> 
> 2.关于转组  
>  没有幺蛾子，定下了，把心放到肚子里看。  
>  重生线没有阻碍，没有逻辑，就是快。因为是“命运让你来到我身边”。  
>  不要在评论说【现实线】转组事件，大家想法都不一样，意见相左难免不舒服，就谁都别想谁都别说，快乐看文，卑微作者的卑微心愿。说了的我只能不把你的评论放出来。
> 
> 3.关于DOI  
>  Dream On Ice，2014年的场子是6.27-29。  
>  当时的嘉宾，牛，海盗，安藤，豆，我的金鱼脑记不住更多人。  
>  其实这么说的话也没有很晚才编舞，如果我没有记错，天早年确实也都是7月份编舞的。


	9. 绽放在黑夜里最璀璨的烟火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS脑洞 圈地勿升  
> *天重生，金手指有，包括：早升组、成型后跳跃稳定性max、从小练滑行  
> *雷者自带避雷针谢谢

金博洋一行在日本落地的时候受到了主办方热情的接待，由于是白天的班机且不用倒时差，协会一行到了酒店后商量着要出去逛逛，而金博洋请求暂时借用冰演的冰场找找感觉。

他到的算是早，常驻国外的选手们都还没来，场上只有几个日本本地少年组的小朋友们在各自排练节目。金博洋换冰鞋的时候主办方工作人员和正带着孩子们的老师说了几句，他上冰的时候便收获了老师善意的微笑。

他露出一个乖巧的笑容后开始绕场热身，随便做了几个两周跳之后又玩了几个步法，停下来到场边擦鼻子喝水的时候，注意到正在休息的小孩子们在远处偷偷看他，几个孩子抱团做了些什么之后一个小男孩被推了出来，犹犹豫豫地朝他这边滑。

金博洋于是笑开，放好了水壶，半蹲下身子向着小男孩毫无保留地张开双手。小男孩很是惊喜，加快了脚步炮弹一样冲向友好到出乎意料的他喜欢崇拜着的大哥哥，金博洋于是顺势环住他的腰抱着他，借着撞过来的力量转了几个圈。剩下的孩子们没意识到“手心手背”游戏输了之后还有这样的好福利，当即一起滑了过来（中途当然少不了互相阻碍），而最一开始的小男孩被放下来之后，见状便搂紧了金博洋不放手。

孩子们每人得到了一个摸摸头之后被老师召回，金博洋却是不敢在小孩子们四散练步法的时候尝试四周跳，再待了一会儿便悄悄下了冰，从专用通道离开了。

line上的小红点无论什么时候都是让人开心的存在，因为他的line列表里只有一个人。

“博洋，我已经到达横滨市，也在机场接到了飞来的javi和Brian，请放心吧。”  
“博洋好受小孩子欢迎呢。”  
“【图片：主办方抓拍并用官方账号发布到网上的被小孩子围住的金博洋】”  
“见到了像孩子王一样的博洋，有点意外。”

金博洋顺手存了自己的图，“我多漂亮啊”，他自吹自擂。

“我本来就是孩子王”  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“我一会儿要吃两大碗面条，好饿”

“正在吃。”  
“【表情包：吃饭】”  
“【照片：生鸡蛋拌饭】”  
“【照片：吃寿司的Brian和费尔南德兹】”

“javi怎么放这么多芥末”  
“不过我和javi一样，都喜欢吃那个鱼子的”

“博洋喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭吗？”  
“【表情包：快说喜欢】”

“嗯嗯喜欢”  
“（不开玩笑，我真的没吃过）”  
“你一会儿就来了吧？我在宾馆等你”

“什么在宾馆等你？”费尔南德兹吃完了满满的两份鱼子跑来羽生结弦身边看热闹，西方人天生的浪漫让他对“hotel”一词充满了遐想，“佳人有约吗？”

羽生结弦大大方方把手机屏幕展示给他看：“博洋已经到那边了，说在酒店等我——呃，我们。”他拿勺子挖了一勺生鸡蛋拌饭，拍了个照给对面的人发过去顺便发了个“小可怜”的表情，没一会儿金博洋回复了——

费尔南德兹笑得直拍大腿，羽生结弦羞得把脸埋在了手心里。

“我没吃过不代表我就要抛弃生蛋拌饭啦，结弦宝宝乖，如果你想我一定陪你吃【表情包：摸摸头】”

Brian看着两个徒弟围绕着那个中国小孩儿的相关话题打打闹闹，满足地吃掉了最后一份炸猪排。看起来他们团队建设做得不错，如果boyang能来，人际关系肯定是不用他费心来调节了。

来自多伦多的一行人倒完时差又抵达冰场的时候大部分参演人员便到齐了，他们白天排练集体秀还有opening和finale的流程，金博洋晚上自己加练，冰场里只有他一个人，陪伴他的也只有顶棚上的冷色调灯光。其他选手不知道这件事，羽生结弦找他打游戏被金妈妈告知有事不在，也没问金博洋去了哪里。

总觉得博洋是因为有些原因，特意没有告诉自己。

也就是这天晚上，有人提前看到了可以被收录入教科书的奇迹。

宇野昌磨在下午排练的时候困得仿佛可以原地睡着，不过这并不妨碍他对自己打游戏打到后半夜的行为半点反思都没有。一整天的不清醒导致了一个对他来说很要命的问题，他在排练结束后落下了三部手机中的一个。

到了晚上要打游戏的时候宇野昌磨才发现手机不见了，不打游戏就睡觉是不可能的，虽然时间不晚但他也不欲打扰他人，便独自打了车去冰场找手机。他没想到冰场还亮着一盏灯，更没想到灯下还有人在训练。

他的游戏用手机果然明晃晃地放在挡板上，他捏住手机抬眼，看清了场上的人。仅仅比他大两个月却已经能够稳定地在赛场上展现3A和4T并能成功做出4S的博洋选手，坦白而言宇野十分羡慕。青年组的两次交手他们都不在同一组出场，但是完美的3A已经给他留下极为深刻的印象。他征战成年组一年，虽然A级别赛事一场退赛并三场遗憾位列第四，可他的进步速度和幅度令宇野昌磨非常震惊，“是和羽生前辈相似的天选之人吧”，他看着比赛，常常这么想。

莫霍克，莫霍克，大弧线，压外刃……果然是他招牌的勾手跳呢，宇野想，他盯着那个腾空高度至少有65公分的跳跃，目不转睛。那样漂亮的跳跃，怎么看都好厉害呢。

他注视着，本能地开始数圈，一周两周三周……四周？？？

完美落冰那一瞬间，宇野的睡意好像全部飞走了，他擦擦眼睛，以为自己看错了。那样轻松随意的姿态，落冰时的游刃有余，怎么会是只有两个人在赛场上成功过、更多人尝试却无一站住的目前为止最高难度跳跃勾手四周呢？

“果然是离得太远了吧，或者是我太困了。就算博洋选手真的很厉害，十分厉害，也不会这样随随便便就成功一个4lz呢，他只尝试过一次，然后摔倒了呀。”

宇野昌磨碎碎念着否定了自己，觉得既然是博洋选手——虽然是崇拜的人，却也是即将成为对手的人——的私人训练时间，还是取完手机尽早离开不要打扰为好。

可是他并没有转身离开，而金博洋重复了刚才的衔接进入，再一次起跳勾手。他转了大半个冰场换了一侧起跳，正好在宇野眼前，这次宇野数清了，确实是勾手四周。他情不自禁地鼓掌，金博洋这才注意到场边来了人。

看着上一辈子的“熟人”，金博洋一时之间有些感慨，最终也不过是选了个合适的称呼：“宇野选手，晚上好。”

宇野昌磨正不好意思，没想到金博洋却是不在意。排练的这一整天虽然听师弟后辈们说金博洋极好相处，自己倒是因为从小不善言辞长大了英语还不好，更加上看起来他还是和成年组的前辈们熟络些，便也没去找他搭话。

金博洋看了眼表，也正是冰场快关门的时候，下冰换鞋，听到宇野用带着羡慕和落寞的声音说着“博洋选手好厉害”，想想一直以来他因为3A做不好所受的煎熬，又想着自己磨滑行衔接时候练一天过去满心里的愤懑沮丧——那时候羽生结弦的鼓励是他很重要的动力来源，于是笑对宇野：“你说高级四周很厉害吗？”

宇野垂了眼睛点点头，没想到有只手覆上了他的脑袋轻轻地揉了两下：“信不信？你以后也能做。”

他们一道打车回酒店，电梯开门的时候，外面站着的羽生结弦让两人都吓了一跳。两人和他打了招呼，以为他要出去，迅速从电梯里出来从他身边错身，没想到羽生转过身，跟着金博洋一道走，经过了日本选手们的几个房间和宇野说了“明天见”，也没有回自己房间去。

“羽生不睡吗？十点多了。”

羽生结弦只眯着眼睛摇头，呲牙笑得像个宝宝，金博洋一下子就明白了他要干什么，从兜里掏了两块明治雪吻的抹茶巧克力给他：“联机打游戏的话，我们不叫上javi吗？”

“javi女朋友在呢，不和我们玩。”羽生结弦掏出手机打开line给金博洋看费尔南德兹拒绝他时顺便给他发的和女朋友的亲密照片，金博洋凑了过来，他现在比羽生矮些，又探头看手机，毛绒绒的发顶蹭到了羽生结弦的下巴和脸。

羽生结弦不着痕迹地低了低头，香香软软的。

金博洋的生物钟和羽生结弦不是一挂的，他们图凉快坐在地毯上享受着酒店的超大电视屏幕，羽生结弦越来越精神，金博洋本来就喜欢早点睡，又因为晚上的二十多个4Lz而十分疲惫，他们拆封新游戏后连第一个图都没有推完，他就已经歪在床尾睡着了。

羽生结弦没法把他弄到床上，只好哄着他在地上躺平，稍微调高了空调温度，又把被子从床上拽下来给他盖好。他在给金博洋脑袋下塞了个枕头以后轻手轻脚带上门离开了房间，回去也洗洗睡了。

明天上午分组排练，下午集体彩排，后天就要公演了。

羽生结弦关掉金博洋13年世青赛的短节目视频，脑中浮现出白天他穿着训练服表演的样子。与视频里瘦小的筷子腿相比，身材明显壮了，滑行在进步着，3lz的衔接却变成了与twizzle相比观赏性不那么强的双莫霍克。可能是冰演不愿冒险吧，他想。

======

-博洋酱好，和大家打个招呼吧？  
-みなさん、こんにちは。大家好，我是金博洋，来自哈尔滨。  
-博洋酱有点害羞呢（笑），是第一次参加冰演有些紧张？  
-嗯……嗯。有点。第一次参加Dream On Ice，紧张。但是没关系，地元选手们很照顾我，就算不是地元，javi也很照顾我。很感谢前辈们。  
-我记得博洋酱曾经的采访中说过，把羽生君视作偶像。这次和羽生君的相处有什么不同吗？  
-有呀（虎牙笑）。以前是在赛场见面，总还是有竞争对手的关系在。这一次是休赛季嘛，虽然新赛季也快来了，但还是可以稍微放松一下？和羽生君简单聊了聊，我说很喜欢他在世锦赛大阪表演滑上的3A转圈，还说新表演滑时间旅人我也喜欢，羽生君特别开心。他说这赛季他的活动很多，很希望能吸引更多人关注花滑。  
-呀。那么最后博洋酱对观众说一句话吧？  
-欢迎关注Dream On Ice冰演，我在这里等你们！我爱你们！（比小蜘蛛PEW PEW PEW手势）Love You！（又比了个心）私はあなたたちを愛しています！（双手在头顶整个人比了个大心）  
——日台放出的冰演预热采访片段

-羽生君好，和大家打个招呼？  
-みなさん、こんにちは。我是羽生结弦。（挥挥手）  
-刚从别府过来，羽生君辛苦了。休息得好吗？  
-休息得非常好，酒店很好，感谢精心准备这一切的主办方所有工作人员。其实也没有很累，滑冰对于我来说永远是快乐的事。  
-对此次Dream On Ice冰演有什么期待？  
-我将展示新赛季的短节目，希望大家喜欢。啊，非常期待博洋金选手的表现！博洋选手青年组的蜘蛛侠非常可爱，刚过去的赛季gala中已经有了不一样的感觉，很期待博洋明天会给我们呈现什么样的节目了！博洋的鳟鱼也很好。  
-那么，请羽生君对观众说一句话？  
-欢迎关注Dream On Ice冰演，谢谢支持。  
——日台放出的又一个冰演预热采访片段

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *みなさん、こんにちは。这句发音是“minasan，kon'nichiwa”，熟悉吧。  
> *私はあなたたちを愛しています。google机翻，我想表达“我爱你们”，是对粉丝的表白。如果这个日语变味了……土下座。  
> *2014 off season of Yuzuru Hanyu【重点】【只有冰演部分，没放颁奖采访春日游园会之类】  
> 4.3 名古屋花样滑冰节  
> 4.5-6 世锦赛大阪表演滑【著名3A画圈】  
> 4.7-9 SSOI=Super Star On Ice札幌  
> 4.11-13 SOI=Star On Ice东京  
> 4.16-18 SOI=Star On Ice名古屋  
> 4.19-20 SOI=Star On Ice大阪  
> 5.10-11 PIW=Prince Ice World八户  
> 【回tcc编舞】  
> 6.7-8 FaOI=Fantasy On Ice幕张【新表演滑】  
> 6.13-14 TOI=Together On Ice仙台  
> 6.21-22 别府公演  
> 6.27-29 DOI=Dream On Ice新横滨 【叙一第一次披露】  
> 7.5-6 FaOI=Fantasy On Ice富山  
> 7.12-13 FaOI=Fantasy On Ice新潟  
> 所以上一章五月中旬BO和牛说“boyang可能要来”这个时间点真不是我瞎编驴大家。
> 
> 【十分重要】【看一眼】  
> 既然豆出场了，顺便提一下后面（可能是很后面）的三和方的问题。我始终认为他们的水是裁判过于**，本文里不会有这么***的裁判组，所以他们的分数会理所当然的去水。我说的水是认真研究了技术手册之后得出的结论，豆前些年跳跃GOE普遍高于他的水平，三埼玉的P分五大项真的不值那么多分，方埼玉自由滑定级接续步甚至不符合4级标准（然而还是定了4，摊手）；如果你认为他们不水，欢迎带着技术手册有理有据地和我探讨。


	10. 五破纪录的神仙叙一の初登场&一家人的其乐融融

6月27日，Dreams On Ice冰演在新横滨盛大开幕。

Opening每个人有极其充分的展示自我时间，金博洋出场的时候冰迷大呼可爱，3A和4T成功着冰后更是掌声连连。气氛在羽生结弦出场的时候达到一个小高潮，同样是3A和4T，只是高远度比金博洋更加惊人，再加上帅气的拖刀和撩人的踢腿，场内也是尖叫不断。费尔南德兹出了一点小状况，普鲁申科压轴solo和全体绕场之后，Opening到此结束。

回了后台的众人各自换好衣服准备一会儿的节目，羽生结弦没事可做在过道上走，金博洋是上半场的节目，此时在做陆地两周，看起来不希望被打扰，费尔南德兹当然是和安藤美姬腻在一起，他也不想过去当这两人的电灯泡。于是宇野昌磨自然而然地成了他蹂躏的对象，而宇野也不在意被掐脸揉脖子，他乖乖任由前辈欺负着，跟着前辈一会儿看大屏幕一会儿看金博洋，前辈说什么，便也应和两句什么。

在看金博洋的当然不止他们二人，Brian在中控室里，把对准金博洋的那个摄像头的画面放到了中央大屏上。活泼的小蜘蛛候场时一直在听歌热身，用陆地三周半的方式满场乱窜，压腿的时候就趴在腿上和自己的宝贝徒弟还有一个青年组小朋友说话，聊天的时候，还特意摘下了双侧的耳机。

不得不说，他太讨人喜欢，太努力，也太敬业了。

半小时后随着主持人报幕金博洋上场，这当然不是Brian第一次看《蜘蛛侠》这套节目，所以他一眼就看出这是重新编过的版本。衔接更加丰富，肢体更加舒展，腰部比青年组灵活很多。但是开场十秒钟他就意识到了不对劲，这和彩排时他看过一两眼的编排不一样，而金博洋显然不是那种昨天滑得很熟今天就能忘掉的人。

下一秒Brian吓得从椅子上跳了起来。半年之前他还在猜想“这孩子指不定什么时候就能蹦出来4Lz”，没想到在今天这场光线昏暗的冰演中他就见证了一个高飘远4Lz的诞生，用刃完美，周数完美，还是衔接进入。

后台里看大屏幕的众选手也静默了，先是羽生结弦反应过来之后带头鼓掌，其他选手开始带着难以置信小声交谈。

观众席上，一部分人只是为一个漂亮的跳跃叫好，另一部分能分辨跳跃种类并数清周数的人则是在一片目瞪口呆的沉寂后爆发出一浪高过一浪的呼声，直到进入旋转方能平息。与这个出乎意料的相比后面的3A和4T+2T似乎都已经是稀松平常的事情，节目结束后金博洋开心地向四周致意，反应过来的观众们集体起立为他鼓掌。

一钻进幕布里金博洋就被正激动着的羽生结弦抱了个满怀，耳边是快速且听不懂的日语。一群人戏谑的目光看得金博洋怪不好意思的，他庆幸光线不好大家应当是看不清他微红的脸颊，抬手回抱住眼前做了他多年前进动力的人。

有人刻意地清了下嗓子，金博洋受惊抬头，见是Brian不知道什么时候从中控室到了后台，赶忙扯扯羽生的运动服叫他放开。羽生结弦直起了身子却也没有放开他，他握着金博洋的肩膀把他推向自己的教练：“Brian想和你聊聊，去吧，加油。”

两人也没聊什么要紧内容，毕竟Brian喜欢用眼睛看，而不是用耳朵听，而该看的，他已经看明白了。他问了问过去的训练情况，又大致说了说蟋蟀俱乐部的训练模式，见金博洋接受良好并表示愿意彻底转组后，当即就想拉着他去找CSA的随行官员签协议，生怕再出什么变故一样。

金博洋一脸懵逼地表示他一会儿还有演出不能现在就走，Brian拍拍脑门表示自己迷糊了，捏着他的手让他转告费尔南德兹和羽生结弦他先走了，接着掏出手机打电话，直接和协会的人敲定马上在酒店的大会议室见面，协议最好立刻就签。

没太反应过来这究竟是什么神发展，金博洋也不在意，接下来的事情也不需要他操心，这个掀起一场小风暴的皮孩子反倒是老神在在地坐在后台专心看场上的表演，弄得旁人以为自己跑到了一个4Lz无处不在的神奇位面。

与金博洋不熟的选手们不太好去问他，一直在等结果的羽生结弦和费尔南德兹一左一右坐在他两边，两双八卦的眼睛包围了他，眼神询问刚刚短暂谈话的内容。

“Orser问我以前训练每周几个冰时，又给我讲了讲你们那边是怎么训练的。哦对对，他还让我转告你们说他先走了，呃，好像走得很急，不知道干什么去了，也不知道一会儿叙一开始前能不能回来。”

“没关系啦，Brian看过好多好多次了。说起来，博洋一会儿看吗？我的叙一。”羽生结弦面露期待，歪着头朝金博洋露出是个人都难以招架的puppy eyes。

金博洋拉下他揉着自己头发的手玩着日本队运动服的袖口：“当然会看的。羽生的每套节目我都看过啊，不能少这一套。”

一旁的费尔南德兹很是吃惊：“每一套？”

而金博洋则是骄傲地抬起头：“当然啦，我连斯巴达克斯都看过。”说到这里他似乎颇为得意，开始在正主面前和费尔南德兹如数家珍地盘点他的“追星手记”，“我也喜欢火烈鸟和红磨坊，不过要说的话——”

“别说啦，好羞耻……”羽生结弦低头捂脸，然而这并不能截断已经到金博洋喉咙口的话：“——我其实觉得Vertigo真的很不错呜呜呜——”

羽生结弦恼羞成怒捂住金博洋的嘴，示意他背后的师兄帮忙之后费尔南德兹制住了金博洋的上半身，自己伸手挠金博洋腰间的痒痒肉。金博洋退无可退只能任由师兄弟俩欺负，被羽生戳得不停扭动仿佛一条濒死的鱼，咯咯咯的笑声传遍了后台的每个角落。安藤美姬被吸引来，亲了一口费尔南德兹之后在一旁笑，没打扰他们玩闹；织田信成混入了人群中，一边护着金博洋一边也袭击羽生；宇野昌磨抱着手在安藤美姬旁边一起笑，场面一时间十分热闹。

最终这场混战以羽生结弦发现金博洋已经笑得浑身发软后叫停所有人为终点，金博洋如蒙大赦，从费尔南德兹怀里把自己挖出来，扑到一直在一旁观战的宇野昌磨身后，上气不接下气：“就只有比我小的Shoma不欺负我，你们都怎么当前辈的啊？”

织田信成这下不干了，上来就着小孩儿的头发就是一顿乱揉：“那我刚刚护着的是谁呀？挡着你帮你戳结弦君痒痒肉的又是谁？”

金博洋从一脸状况外的宇野昌磨身后转出来，抓下后来被他亲昵地唤作“猴爹”的前辈的手腕：“我错啦我错啦，织田前辈对我超——好的！”他又蹦跶回羽生结弦身边，看他鼓起了腮帮子委委屈屈地坐在那戳自己脸，知道他也根本没有认真生气，用哄小孩子的方式把他的头揽过来靠在自己肚子上，轻轻地拍拍头：“对不起对不起，羽生不想听的话，我以后不说了好不好？”

他感觉到一双手环住了他的腰，紧接着羽生开始轻颤。金博洋心里咯噔一下，不知道怎么就惹哭了他，手足无措地准备蹲下来看看，紧接着就听到了对方标志性的笑声。金博洋有些哭笑不得，他“老大不小”了当然不会和羽生结弦真的计较他取笑自己的行为，只是被这么抱着难免有些难为情。他扭了扭腰示意羽生放开，羽生松了松劲却没完全放手，头还靠在金博洋肚子上。

“怎么会有博洋这么可爱的人啊？”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“明明自己还是个孩子，却总是像个小大人一样，刚刚好不容易像个孩子一样和我们闹，现在又来像我妈妈一样哄我啦。”

“要是没事了呢，就去休息一下吧，结、弦、宝、宝。”金博洋故意摆出一副冷酷无情的神色，拉着羽生结弦站起来推他到准备室，“去换考斯腾吧，我等着看叙一呢。”

\------分割线------

场上，蓝衣黑裤的人影在灯光下站定。

场下，一袭黑衣的小迷弟把幕布掀开了一道缝，凝视。

这就是了，沿用三赛季、五破世界纪录的传奇节目的首秀。金博洋查过资料，安详的曲调描绘的其实是一个英雄的悲壮故事，关于斗争，关于反抗，关于民族命运，关于民族精神。羽生结弦的表现力和感染力自不必说，带着战意的眼神森冷得恰到好处，一举一动也带着绝对的爆发力。3A干净飘逸，4T意外摔倒失了连跳，4S找回状态，流畅自然。结束动作的气场很强，行礼致意的时候，又是那个带着势在必得笑容的羽生结弦。

钻进幕布里的羽生结弦得到了金博洋的鼓掌叫好，他们回到后台和其他选手一起蹲在大屏幕后看演出，Finale的时候日本队先行上场表演集体节目，而后是Guest选手的返场，金博洋又跳了一次4Lz，再次引得全场狼嚎。

谢幕之后照例是费尔南德兹和羽生在同金博洋聊天，Brian在后台等他们，其他人都走了之后正式向他们宣布了金博洋转组到自己这里的事情。看费尔南德兹和羽生结弦两个人接受良好之后Brian抱着小肚子心满意足地走了，羽生结弦在他身后喊：“Brian，博洋Finale返场的时候又跳了一个4Lz，记得看！”

于是通向中控室的路上，留下了一个灵活的胖子大步流星的背影。

======

“为更好备战四年后的平昌冬奥会，中国花样滑冰协会与花样滑冰队决定，从下赛季开始，将男单头号种子选手金博洋送往国外优秀团队“蟋蟀俱乐部”长期训练，教练由许兆晓、付彩姝变更为知名加拿大教练布莱恩·奥瑟。合约及协议已于本日签好。奥瑟本人曾两夺冬奥会银牌，教练团队中不乏曾多次站上国际大赛领奖台的优秀前选手。团队培养出两届欧锦赛冠军、两届世锦赛铜牌的西班牙选手费尔南德兹，更培养出温哥华冬奥会冠军金妍儿、索契冬奥会冠军羽生结弦两位杰出的花样滑冰运动员，期待金博洋在这样的环境中走得更高更远。”  
——@人民日报

-“我们从中国媒体处获悉金博洋选手即将转组到您这里，请问是什么时候做的决定呢？”  
-“其实就是几个小时前定下来的，定下来之后就联系CSA的随行官员签了约。”  
-“那么什么时候开始考虑的呢？”  
-“去年大奖赛总决赛。其实从13年世青赛就注意到他了，单赛季包括分站全部夺金，说实话挺吓人的。Cup of China夺冠之后当然也研究了他，很有趣的，他的滑行基础和跳跃技术和我这里适配度很高。总决赛4Lz足周是一个非常非常重要的因素，这样出众而卓越的跳跃天赋也很吸引我。奥运会短节目足可见他心理素质强大，自由滑冰面不好这个我们暂且不提，世锦赛也几乎是达成了双clean，这个时候就很想要他了。也正是这时候CSA居然主动联系了我协商，我们虽说不上是一拍即合，但也是很快达成了共识，就是本次冰演即是最后一次面试，由我和boyang接触一下，最后拍板决定。”  
-“您对于博洋金选手的初步训练计划方便透露一下吗？”  
-“他会和Nam、Javier还有Yuzuru同组训练，具体情况还是要等他到了蟋蟀再看情况调整，毕竟我只在比赛和冰演上见过他，对他的习惯啊擅长的方向啊适合的风格啊什么的都不算是特别了解。”  
-“博洋金选手进组之前，您是否也询问了羽生选手和费尔南德兹选手的意见呢？”  
-“自然是问了。Javier有些意外不过他很欢迎，Yuzuru特别开心。其实大奖赛后Yuzuru就和我推荐boyang了，可以说他其实一直期待着这个结果。经过前几天集体排练和今天冰演的情况看，他们相处得很不错。”  
-“最后一个问题，是什么让您在冰演第一天就定下了博洋金选手，而不是等全部演完之后？”  
-“刻苦、敬业、谦虚、不张扬，再加上两个一级棒的4Lz，我有什么理由不喜欢他呢？”  
——冰演间隙对Brian Orser的简短采访

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斯巴达克斯 Spartacus：牛2004-2005赛季短节目，考斯腾是毛绒绒的白上衣和天蓝色的蓝裤子，精髓是那条银色的腰带。  
> *火烈鸟 The Firebird：牛2007-2008赛季自由滑，考斯腾就是像火烈鸟那件。  
> *红磨坊 Bolero：牛2008-2009赛季短节目，长得像小蜘蛛那件考斯腾。  
> *Vertigo：牛2010-2011赛季表演滑，上衣很多版本很多件，亘古不变的是那条皮裤。非要说的话这个节目名字可以翻译成眩晕，但是我看好像大家还是都叫Vertigo，很少叫中文。


	11. 就算是最喜欢的小选手，我也不能输

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警见前几章，每章都写很累

接下来的两天金博洋仍然送上了诚意满满的4Lz套餐，Dreams On Ice结束后，羽生结弦留在日本准备接下来两场Fatansy On Ice的表演，Brian和费尔南德兹和金博洋一行人一起来了北京——主要目的是等金博洋和妈妈办好签证等手续并收拾好行李。

十几天的时间几乎所有能让人代劳的事情都是金妈妈在操办，因为金博洋有更要紧的事情——下赛季的两套比赛节目还完全没有着落。David Wilson在假期里被Brian一个电话叫来世纪星紧急编舞，过于仓促的时间里David只得给金博洋的自由滑选了一首经典曲目《卡门》。短节目是金博洋自己的想法，《Young and Beautiful》，已经被Brian交给Jeffrey Buttle去做，等签证办完一落地多伦多就让金博洋开始学习。

他们带着赶工出来的自由滑飞回去的时候，羽生结弦也刚到两天。他完结了FaOI的事情之后火急火燎地飞了回来，为了不错过金博洋的入队小测试。这是蟋蟀的传统了，他当年转组的时候也有，3A和能跳的四周每种十个，让Brian看一下稳定性和技术风格。

Brian下了飞机说要先回蟋蟀一趟，费尔南德兹回家倒时差，金博洋和妈妈现在没时间在蟋蟀附近找房子，便想着先找个酒店住下，而后再从长计议。但是金博洋显然是低估了自己的知名度——他一句话还没跟前台说完就被大堂里的几个人认了出来并围堵，估计着住下去会变本加厉，只好落荒而逃，先去俱乐部里避个难。

他们推着大箱子小箱子进俱乐部的时候Brian正撑着最后一点精神听羽生结弦汇报他今天的训练内容，听完了羽生也就下训了，他正准备回家休息，却看到羽生朝门口招手：“Hi！博洋！”

Brian赶紧帮他们把箱子推过来：“不是说去酒店吗？这是怎么了？”

金博洋不想让已经很疲乏的老师操心：“没什么大事，我们天黑了再去吧。”

羽生结弦聪明剔透，一下子就明白了母子二人的窘境，他斟酌着开口：“如果不嫌弃的话，要不先去我家住吧？住到找到租住的房子都可以的。”见金妈妈想要拒绝，他紧接着开口，“阿姨放心，住得下，您住客房，博洋可以暂时睡我的卧室，我把沙发床展开就行了。”

羽生由美拎着收拾好的背包过来接儿子，远远地看见可爱的中国娃娃也在，似乎遇到了什么麻烦而结弦想要帮忙，加快了脚步走过去。Brian三言两语和由美解释清了状况，她便也赶忙递出橄榄枝：“家里离得近，两位到俱乐部很方便的，住酒店麻烦，还休息不好。”

最后金妈妈同意把金博洋留在羽生家，自己还是决定去住酒店，一则不想委屈羽生结弦这个主人睡沙发，二则也是为了物色一处合适的房子租下来。母子二人也不强留她，金妈妈于是拖着自己的行李打车去找酒店了，金博洋被两位羽生带着回了家。

由美一进门就开始做饭——路上结弦告诉她博洋酱爱吃玉米和肉，羽生结弦则是帮金博洋布置客房，顺便把他的洗漱用品摆到卫生间洗手台上。

吃完午饭金博洋实在是撑不住了，被由美妈妈慈爱地推着肩膀去睡觉，临闭眼还挣扎着对羽生结弦说下午训练加油。

陆地训练的时候同组的Nam Nguyen显然也知道了金博洋已到多伦多的消息，他想打听八卦，羽生结弦也乐于讲给他听。Nam恭喜他终于短暂地给自己找了个打游戏的玩伴，而羽生带着压不下去的笑容纠正了他：“我家对门那户还有一个星期到租期，也不打算续租，到时候博洋可以住到我对门去，我们就可以一直一起打游戏了。”

这一下午羽生的心情特别好，回家的时候被妈妈告知金博洋还在睡觉——妈妈破天荒地没有陪他训练，而是在家里，以免金博洋中途醒来家里没有人。吃过晚饭之后羽生还要回去上滑行大课，依然没让妈妈陪，他怕金博洋一会儿需要吃点东西。

然而是羽生低估了金博洋的疲惫程度，他一觉睡到第二天早上，直到由美敲响了他的门才醒来。金博洋微红着脸和由美道了早安，洗漱完毕坐在羽生身边吃早饭。他们到俱乐部的时候金妈妈已经在等了，羽生拉着金博洋上冰，两位妈妈自然而然地凑到了一起。金妈妈说昨天下午转了转也没找到合适的房子，由美则说起了对门那家的情况，住处问题便愉快地解决了。

冰上，羽生结弦正在跟金博洋说“别紧张”“只是看看跳跃”之类的话让他放松，没等金博洋回一句“我真的一点也不紧张，现在可能你比我紧张”，Brian就到了，当然带着显然是刚被叫起床的费尔南德兹。Brian叫停了远处在练滑行的Nam，金博洋的跳跃测试就在一群人的注视中开始了。

Tracy在挡板上架起了iPad，录像。

按照惯例从3A开始，十个跳跃全部成功，除了其中两个落冰不稳，没有其他问题。接下来是4T，一个摔倒一个步法滑出。轮到4S的时候情况就不那么乐观了，五个摔倒看得人心惊肉跳。4Lz对于金博洋来说果然是比4S容易些，摔倒了三个。测试本应该到此结束，Brian都准备好了讲解，然而金博洋却再一次做了起跳准备。

4Lo共计八个成功落冰（虽然其中有五个是存周的），4F竟然也成了两个。金博洋跳完这60个跳可是累坏了，他滑回Brian身边喝水，等着听老师指点指点提提建议，没想到老师憋了半天居然什么话都没说。

“博洋你……对自己刚刚干了什么到底有没有概念？”最先回过神的是已经眼神晶亮的羽生结弦，他觉得有这样一个train mate自己以后绝对会进步飞快，“五种四周全……”

“Boyang你可从来没说过你这么厉害……”Nam一巴掌拍上金博洋还稍显单薄的后背，差点把人拍得一个踉跄，“从此以后我是要跟你混了。”

费尔南德兹觉得自己的三观受到了刷新，要知道几个月前他还看着自己和金博洋在奥运会以及世锦赛上胶着的分数感叹“我的宿命对手是不是来得有些晚”，如今却让他意识到，自己和金博洋之间的巨大的天赋上的差距。也许金博洋一年甚至两年之内滑行技术都追不上自己，可是跳跃天赋这种事情，练一辈子都赶不上的。不过他也从来不是会因为这种事灰心丧气的人，有人能以这种方式推动花样滑冰的进步他其实很开心，更因为自己能成为这个可能要改写历史的人的train mate而感到庆幸。

于是他笑着举起手，和金博洋击了个掌。

Brian等着他们的友好互动结束之后才开口：“Boyang，你平时训练4F和4Lo成功率什么样？”

“4F算是没怎么成过吧，我印象里成功次数挺少的。4Lo和今天差不多，多数情况下能站住，但是站住的这些一般都存周，也算是没什么意义吧。今天可能运气比较好。”

“那你以后——”

“我想先把4S稳住。如果现阶段在节目里强行尝试4Lo和4F一定会影响节目完整度和完成质量，这就不是我想要的花样滑冰了。如果顺利的话……也许可以训练中练习4Lo和4F？”

“这赛季的训练计划暂时不变了，我回去修改一下以后的。”Brian算是同意了金博洋的想法，抬头看了看时间，上午的冰时还剩半个小时，“Yuzu给Javi补一补他这几天落下的课，Nam带着Boyang做一下最基础的滑行练习。”

徒弟们两两一组散开，Brian回头和一直在倒腾iPad的Tracy说话：“我怎么感觉这下赚了笔大的？”

Tracy点点头，手上还在编辑视频：“绝对的，哪怕TC现在让我给Boyang包食宿我都觉得无所谓。”她只截了3A和4Lz两段，去掉了中间的休息过程把视频整理了一下拿给Brian看，“我想把这个放出去，你觉得呢？”

“放吧。可惜了，4F和4Lo的喜悦只能咱们自己看着，没法拿出去和别人嘚瑟。”Brian看着Tracy的ins界面上表示正在上传的小圆圈，“还是留到比赛一鸣惊人比较好。”

他们的午餐在俱乐部里解决，各自按照食谱取餐后，费尔南德兹和羽生结弦吃得挺开心，剩下两个人一水的愁眉苦脸。Nam看着自己盘子里大片大片的绿叶菜吃得脸都要绿了，本来还很羡慕金博洋的高热量高蛋白食物，结果看着他被迫吃完好几大块炸鸡胸还要喝一大碗蛋白粉，蛋白粉之后还有两块厚牛排和一盘蔬菜沙拉，噎得都要哽住了却又不能喝太多水（没肚子吃完营养餐是不行的），便觉得他比自己还惨。

“Boyang以前的食谱什么样？”Nam没一会儿就嚼完了他的菜叶子，发问。

“差不多的种类，呃，没这么多分量。我吃不够就掉肌肉，训练方法要是不合适更掉，可愁死我了。”金博洋放下半碗蛋白粉决定歇一会儿再吃，他认认真真和Nam吐槽，“力量就是上不去，能上去大概也不用跳4T2T了。”

埋头吃饭的羽生结弦和费尔南德兹：“……”

正逢发育期又容易吃胖只能吃素感觉自己要变成兔子却没有继承兔子的跳跃能力的Nam：“……”

今天的滑行大课安排在下午，“多年没上课”的金博洋感到些许怀念，不得不说，第一堂课也确实有些跟不上，只好苦中作乐地想想曾经的自己是怎么由崩溃到重塑的，以此来解闷。好在这一次改起来不会那么让人绝望了。

下课以后累得腿不是腿脚不是脚的金博洋被组里三个拉出去聚餐，理由很是透出了那么些同情：从明天起，金博洋每天加两小时冰——还有两个月要比ACI了，自由滑磕磕绊绊只能说能顺下来，短节目音乐都还没听过一遍呢。

几个人找了家评价不错的餐馆，四个人语言不太通（主要是羽生结弦的英语实在是带不动）却也基本上相谈甚欢（金博洋能懂他说什么，翻译一下就好了）。唯一的遗憾是羽生酒精过敏、金博洋和Nam都太小，只有费尔南德兹一个人喝酒，金博洋笑闹着，心里颇有一种“暴风雨前最后的宁静”的凄惨感。

散席之后各自回家，金博洋累了，和母子二人都道过晚安就早睡了，羽生结弦没能和他就着新游戏大战三百回合，躺在床上也是心绪难平。

2011年的4Lz可谓是昙花一现，时隔三年之后，金博洋在冰演上重现了这个花滑史上的传奇，并且极有可能加入下赛季的构成表中。他为花滑注入了新的活力，也无疑给了自己继续前进的新目标。队内测试的五种四周（虽然有两种稳定性极差按照金博洋吃饭时自己说的那就是蒙的）让他看到了花滑未来的无限可能，而他也感觉自己被彻底激起了斗志：不想输，不能就这么输。

你的新赛季，我期待着。

======

“叙一真的好神，那个4T3T，绝了。”  
“衣服也好看，优雅优雅。”  
“谁能想到滑完一秒变可爱呢。”  
“Boyang三天居然演了三套节目，一共跳了6个4Lz，我的狼血在沸腾。”  
“Javier也是很好玩了，记得那个摔倒后仿佛无事发生的3A吗？”  
“他们后台互动看到没有？Boyang被一群人围着挠痒痒那个。”  
“看到了，像小猫一样的博洋酱。”  
“我喜欢nobu揉他的那张，好搞笑。”  
“Javier仿佛一个安安静静看着自家孩子闹的老父亲。”  
“还是宇野桑被夹在羽生君和博洋酱之间的时候那个一脸状况外的表情可爱。”  
“反正大家都好可爱啦，啊，miki桑是完全坐看好戏。”  
“乖巧.jpg”  
——DOI讨论区

“我一定是需要做眼科手术，这一定是3Lz不是4Lz是不是？？？”  
“楼上醒醒，又不是没见过，还是你刚通网？”  
“虽然冰演被吓过一回但是……这个成功率……我目瞪口呆。”  
“70%了，别是下赛季就要放比赛里了。”  
“那可真说不准，他还没编舞。”  
“猜他放不放没意义，不如猜两套节目用几个。”  
“一个还不够吗……”  
“我也觉得一个，大概率自由滑第一个跳……真的稳定到短节目也上？不怕崩？”  
“我认为两个没问题。这个稳定性其实真的蛮感天动地了。”  
“于是你们果然都无视了100%成功的3A。”  
“他3A在正赛里就没摔过，下一个。”  
“索契毒冰他3A和3A1Lo3S也都没摔，下一个。”  
“妈妈我害怕我要回家。”  
“你们怎么不大胆假设呢，我还觉得他4Lz下赛季就能上连跳。”  
“不至于吧……这个滑出大概只能接2T，不太划算？”  
“我放弃用常理思考他……和他的进步速度。”  
“进步这个事我无话可说。没见过每场比赛都刷SB每赛季比赛都有PB的。”  
“我真的很想叫他火星男孩，可是这个词不配他的滑行表演。”  
“是的，同意。我们不能因为他的技术高超就叫他jump bean。满分100的话，他的技术我给120，滑行给80。我们不能因为80比120低，就忽略了80其实还是高于他这个年龄层的普遍滑行分的事实。”  
“再猜一轮，他会不会玩衔接进入？会的话是双莫霍克吗？”  
“第一个问题报废，他哪个跳跃没有衔接。双莫霍克我同意，这个简单，别耽误了4Lz。”  
“我想看双乔克塔，扭啊扭啊多好看。”  
“等一个twizzle……算了我知道我是强人所难。”  
“总之，Boyang下赛季加油。今年三个铁牌太遗憾了。”  
“下赛季肯定不会这样了，Boyang只是还小。”  
——Tracy Wilson放出的部分测试视频的评论

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TCC入队小测试：瞎编的，瞎编的，瞎编的，没考据过，情节需要。
> 
> *落地多伦多之后：王柳到蒙特利尔之后是有随行翻译帮忙安顿生活的，天不可能没有，但是我就是想看牛和大帝把他们安排到自己对门。
> 
> *4F和4Lo：换了内核的天要说没练过我是不信的，天的F只是刃比较平，而不是他不会跳F，那就假装重生回来没咋练的天有5%的4F成功率，所以测试的时候是真的撞大运。4Lo这个……我不学滑冰，1Lo都不会跳，只能从物理学分析，Lo的起跳方式对维持跳跃轴应该是有帮助的，因此与其他四周相比应该更容易落冰，但是同样是这个起跳方式，容易造成pre和存周，因此力量不够又没有魔鬼转速的天能站住的也基本上存了，站不住的就是周数差太多了。当然了，会跳的或者更懂物理的欢迎来拍我的砖。
> 
> *其实在那个自由滑上T和S两种四周跳都要被解说单独拎出来夸奖的时候，就算是4Lo存周放到比赛里也绝对赚，但是重生回来的天表示“别人爱咋咋地，存周的跳跃怎么配放在我的比赛里”，Brian大概觉得这孩子真是很有追求，反正这个休赛季快结束了没空练了已经，那就下赛季再说吧。
> 
> *小越南（即Nam Nguyen）是个逗比也是个狼人，敢于调戏牛。我见过的视频里就有两次，一次是拿手去挑牛下巴，一次是凑过去作势要亲牛脸，都被牛躲开并像猫挥爪爪那样挥回去了（两个视频里牛都特别可爱，真的很像一只大猫咪）。所以大概能和天玩得不错，也是带天融入TCC的重要人物之一。
> 
> *健身用鸡胸肉和蛋白粉蛋白棒一个赛一个难吃，我个人还是宁愿吃大菜叶子，吃到我脸绿我都认了。估计也有不少人有吃鸡胸和蛋白粉蛋白棒的经历，不多讲了。
> 
> *Note好长，没屁放了。


	12. 纪录不就是用来打破的吗

忙碌的训练生活就这样开始了，一周之后，金博洋和妈妈搬进了羽生家对门的新家，当天晚上没有对方面对面道出的晚安，两个人睡得都不如之前好。

第二天一早羽生结弦比平常早起了十分钟——真的是相当难得，由美心想——吃过早饭之后，和妈妈一起背着包敲响了对屋的门，没有人应。想和金博洋一道去俱乐部无果的羽生带着略微的失望出发了，到了蟋蟀就在入口处看到了正在锁自行车的金妈妈和从车筐里拿出书包背上、出了一身汗还在微微气喘的金博洋。

几个人打过招呼之后羽生结弦和金博洋之间有了新的约定：以后每天早上一起出发，从家跑步到蟋蟀俱乐部。由美妈妈已经迅速约好金妈妈和她一起找个时间选自行车了。

此后又是固定的每周五天训练，而到了双休日的时候，羽生结弦会带着金博洋在蟋蟀的舞蹈房里练练舞。羽生的柔韧性在男单运动员中出众到出类拔萃，帮金博洋开胯的时候听着他难以抑制的痛呼，虽心疼却也绝不手软，几周之后，金博洋终于能在被压筋的时候和羽生聊天了。

羽生一样会训练金博洋的身体姿态，教他怎样在节目里更好地使用他包括但不仅限于胳膊的上半身。虽然在平日的舞蹈课里金博洋也会学这些内容，但是羽生总是比老师更细致更有耐心的，也能很好地领会金博洋的困难，教起来便也格外得心应手。

羽生结弦这个赛季没有安排B级赛，费尔南德兹10月初比完Japan Open已经回来，而他和Nam被Brian安排一起参加十月中的Autumn Classic。

10月3日在匆忙的备战中悄无声息地来了，羽生结弦和妈妈像往常一样在清早敲响了金博洋的家门，不同的是他们一人手里拿了一个礼盒。妈妈送来了亲手织就的三个水壶套，分别配金博洋本赛季的三套考斯腾；羽生的礼物则是一张全新未拆封的游戏碟片，DOI的闲聊中金博洋随口提过一次说想尝试的那款。

快乐的生日小插曲给金博洋带来了持续很久的好心情，一直持续到16日ACI完赛。

这场比赛令金博洋极其懊恼，因为只有两个月时间熟悉两套节目，而且休赛季要练体能要练跳跃还要改滑行，这次因为无暇顾及把所有四周跳的衔接进入都改成了莫霍克，表演发紧，自由滑后半程合乐糟糕到金博洋看过一次就决定再也不复盘本场比赛的视频，练习中稳住了的4T+3T也因为4T落冰不好而只能连上2T——短节目和自由滑都是。

如果这还不够的话，ACI的金牌是最后一击。或许是喜欢一个人就容易受他的思维模式影响，或许是总认为自己比别人痴长三十岁，金博洋常常因此在训练比赛的时候对自己格外严苛。当他觉得自己没有滑出节目内涵的时候就是会不开心，如果再凭借这样的发挥拿到了最高荣誉，总归要不舒服好久。

升国旗唱国歌之后绕场的时候金博洋脑子里全是羽生结弦：“如果是你的话肯定也是这样，18年的ACI不就是吗？就算大家都在为我的分数鼓掌，你也一定能理解我吧？”

事实上羽生结弦当然懂金博洋，他只是在金博洋向Brian请求每天再加一小时冰专门用来合乐的时候，申请陪同。

“放的不是你的音乐，陪什么呢？”Brian已经同意了，却不解。

“基础滑行练习或者旋转练习，都不需要音乐不是吗？”羽生结弦笑得很乖，“而且我还能帮帮博洋呢。”

从那以后金博洋周内每天的冰时被加到了令其他学员叹为观止的五个，羽生结弦也在训练中找到了新的乐趣——尝试用随便一段什么舞蹈动作合他的音乐，尝试卡着他音乐的重音跳跃落冰。金博洋一开始还没注意，直到场间休息Brian含笑调侃他们的时候才知道。

还真是……从小就这样。他“从前”在转组前有机会和羽生结弦编入同一组OP的次数并不多，但也就是在这寥寥几次里，他充分认识到羽生结弦被冰迷称为“合乐狂魔”的原因。后来他们一同训练，他当然偶尔也会偷偷合羽生结弦的配乐，算是倒数第二隐秘的……姑且算是少年心事。最隐秘的那件是他学会了《阴阳师》，接到羽生CWW的电子邀请函的一瞬间，满脑子都是要在他的答谢冰演上，在自己的退役后首秀上，表演他的代表作。可是……那个世界的羽生结弦，会为他不能去了感到惋惜吗？

而羽生结弦能被叫做合乐狂魔，共情能力自不必说，不可或缺的当然还有他的那份细腻，和超越常人的洞察力。比如他一眼看出来，眼前的半大孩子看起来只是在喝水发呆，实际上是怀念。

16岁的人，眼睛里的怀念却好像很久远。

久远到……仿佛跨越了半生？

羽生结弦抿了抿嘴，他有点在意。无论是曾经的同台竞技，还是这几个月的朝夕相处，在他的印象里，金博洋是一个“向前看”的人。他就是要坚定地往前走，不后悔，不回头。这还是他第一次见到金博洋沉浸在回忆里的样子，而且他能感觉到，那份回忆美好却沉重。

——看清楚金博洋眼睛里一闪而逝的无奈，也不是什么难事。

金博洋没有让他纠结太久。水壶阖了盖子、杯底磕上挡板之后，便又是见过无数次的在训练中一丝不苟的同伴了。总有一天我会知道的，羽生结弦暗暗发誓。

魔鬼加练中的一个月也很快过去，费尔南德兹在加拿大站摘得银牌后，从Kelowna赶回来的Brian带着羽生、金博洋和Nam飞抵中国参加雷克萨斯杯大奖赛，斗志昂扬的同时，金博洋还是不可避免地感到惴惴不安。曾经的2014年中国杯发生过什么他还历历在目，这一次自己顶替了闫涵，虽说时时注意便不会发生同样的悲剧，但总归是心有余悸。

短节目抽签现场三人到得挺早——公式练习刚一结束，羽生结弦就拉着Nam特意等金博洋换好鞋后带他一起走，理由是防止金博洋再一次迷路。被担心的路痴本人对此哭笑不得：“Yuzu，这算是在我家，找不到我可以看路标的呀？”热心提供帮助却没被领情的导航脸上的笑容丝毫未变：“那就当我怕自己迷路好了。”

旁观了整个过程的Nam，风中凌乱。

Nam安静地坐在了最左边，右边依次是羽生结弦和金博洋。运动员陆陆续续到来，中国队的另外两个队员选择坐在后排，戈米沙因为索契短节目“一起吃瓜聊天嗑瓜子”的情谊，来了之后和金博洋击了个掌坐在他右边。

抽签左不过是这些流程，主持人说话的时候静静发呆，让抽签就伸进袋子里摸一张纸条，一切交给命运。命运安排羽生结弦压轴登场，金博洋是第八个，组里不前不后的位置。

大巴车把他们送回宾馆，几个人各自道别后回了房间备战，自不必说。

11月7日，男单短节目比拼拉开序幕。第一组结束后是拜申科暂列第一，金博洋留意了一下排名，他的“老对手”田中刑事大概是崩得有点狠排在最后，“脑震荡”交流的金镇瑞暂列第三。

让人胆战心惊的六分钟开始了。金博洋不能确定意外会不会换个时间发生，只能时时注意着场上的情况，试跳都没做几个。羽生结弦对这一切懵然不知，他看起来心情愉悦，状态奇好。

——全世界都看见了，金博洋成了一个4T的时候，他带着见牙不见眼的笑鼓掌鼓得开心，随后不甘示弱地，也跳了一个4T。

练习时间在金博洋喜闻乐见的相安无事中快速溜走，在后台利用最后的一点时间拉了拉韧带又熟悉一遍舞蹈动作，戈米沙的表演结束，Nam也已经完成了节目大半，Brian抱着小蜘蛛（那是他的纸巾盒）陪着他走向了赛场。

Nam结束了他的表演走向K&C区，金博洋最后一次标定所有跳跃位置，并确保AB两个计划在脑内顺利运行无虞，而后平复心绪。先是Nam的分数，接着是他自己的名字，依次在广播里响起，伴随而来的是观众的掌声。

音乐响，他开始舞蹈，更确切地说，是在倾诉。他不演盖茨比，更不演黛西，与电影中缠绵成毛线球的情爱与悲剧也无甚关系，他的告白对象是花滑本身。这也是他重活一世的心境：经历过那么多，我依然爱着花滑。

公布选曲的时候很多冰迷对此心存疑虑，认为让16岁的未经世事的孩子去滑这首歌有些荒谬。可是当他们中的有些人幸运地买到了前排票，真正与滑行中的金博洋对上眼睛，那些疑惑也就消解，随之而来浮上更深的疑惑：这眼神不像是演出来的，他到底经历过什么？

如果金博洋知道他们的想法，大概会眯了眼睛一笑：“我还是个宝宝呢，经历过什么呀？”

成套滑下来难免气喘，不过这并不影响金博洋的好心情。4Lz、3A、4T3T全部完美落冰，滑行时自己的情绪也到位，算是终于真正意义上Clean了一套节目。观众们对这场酣畅淋漓的节目报以鲜花掌声和standing ovation，金博洋拾起一只小蜘蛛，Brian心满意足地在出口处给了他一个大大的拥抱。

等分的时候Brain有些激动过头一直在说话，语速有点快又带着黏连，金博洋脑子缺氧听得一愣一愣的，Brian看得发笑，提醒他看看大屏幕上发懵的自己，注意仪态。与镜头对视的金博洋一秒恢复可爱笑容，内心里当场小猫捂脸。

好傻好丢人。

分数出来的时候全场惊呼，TES59.06，PCS41.89，总分100.95，个人最好成绩。头脑发晕时间线错乱的金博洋对此没什么反应——这套节目又没破世界纪录，卧虎藏龙破过百也没什么好大惊小怪——完全没有意识到这是世界上第二套破百分的短节目。

金博洋向观众鞠躬后离席，Brian和他在休息室门口暂时分别——Brian回到后台陪羽生，自己会在这里等他完赛。

美国选手Dornbush和俄国选手科夫顿的发挥都算不上好，羽生结弦上场的时候金博洋正好擦完冰刀套上刀套，有些紧张地捏住了纸巾盒。

被压扁的小蜘蛛无声抗议着，主人当然不可能察觉。

开场的3A得到了加满的GOE，换足蹲踞旋转、跳进燕式旋转，节目进入后半程的第一个动作就是高远度卓越的4T，最后一个跳跃动作3Lz+3T也几乎没有瑕疵。接续步裹挟的气势燃爆全场，换足联合旋转结束后，观众席爆发出了比刚刚金博洋结束表演时更加热烈的掌声和欢呼声。

羽生结弦下场的时候已经是一头一脸的汗，不过这也并不妨碍他笑得见牙不见眼。等分时间很长，当大屏幕上打出分数的时候，羽生一下子瞪圆了眼睛，转头看向Brian求证。

TES56.72，PCS46.71，总得分103.43。时隔半年，这位打破欧美人对奥运会金牌垄断的新星，再一次用无可争议的表演打破了自己创造的短节目世界纪录。

回过神的羽生结弦喜出望外，他想赶紧冲进休息室中和金博洋分享自己的喜悦，混采区的答题语速都比平常快了些。金博洋果然就靠在休息室门框上等他，背着黑色的背包，单手握持手机横屏（羽生结弦猜测他在看游戏实况），另一手拎着套了珊瑚橘色渐变毛线套的水壶。

羽生跑过去摘了金博洋的耳机，小孩受惊抬头，随即笑了：“恭喜呀！我就知道你可以的！”

他揉揉金博洋柔软的发丝，向前平伸自己的拳头：“明天一起加油？”

金博洋伸出手攥拳和师兄的相碰：“一起加油。”

======

“博洋金是魔鬼，鉴定完毕。”  
“他的4T怎么可以连不上3T呢，一定是3T不乖欺负他。”  
“ACI我还没来得及看，博洋酱怎么了么？”  
“配置表来一个。”  
“来了。SP：4Lz（后面开始是后半程）3A 4T2T。FS：4Lz 4S 3A 4T2T（进入后半）3F 3Lz3T 3A1Lo3S 3Lz。”  
“打扰了，一定是我投胎方式不对，我去重新投一次。”  
“天知道……BO刚放出测试视频的时候我还以为放卫星呢。”  
“我有时间打开直播的时候FS已经结束了正在采访boyang……他说非常不满意发挥很不好什么的我都没敢去回看比赛，坛友给我文字repo一下好不好……怕我承受不来……”  
“听他鬼扯，只不过是后半程合乐不好，跳跃一个没摔。”  
“真的是师承派翠克陈的嘴，只不过喷的全是自己。”  
“夸别人特别有理有据，对自己简直无理取闹。”  
“这是真话，基本上跟他比过赛的都被他夸过一轮。”  
“首先是羽生，‘我前进的动力’‘艺术与技术的完美结合’‘他特别帅’；还有费尔，‘我想跟他学4S’‘节目感染力好’；Nam也是，‘特别感谢他带我融入整个蟋蟀团队’；不胜枚举，记者但凡cue到别人，他都是夸的。派翠克陈他也夸的，别看陈单方面和他不对付，他说过想从陈身上学到东西也有很多。”  
“真好的孩子。”  
——2014ACI国际讨论区

“羽生君赛高！！！又破纪录了！！！”  
“才半年，我们牛哥能耐人。”  
“一场短节目两个人破百，这是真实的吗？”  
“如假包换。”  
“博洋金选手，4T3T练成。”  
“节目后半程一个3A一个4-3，体力怪物……”  
“短节目发布会有直播[假装有链接]，有条件的去看看。”  
“有人需要文字repo吗？没有我一会儿再来问问。”  
“有有有，抱住大腿。”  
“等我一会儿哈。”  
“叙一战神本人了，Young and Beautiful也真是大胆的尝试，Boyang的诠释真不错。”  
“他的眼睛。就好像活了几十年一样，演技真好，不过可千万别入戏太深啊博洋酱。”  
“诶你们注意到没有，六分钟的时候，Hanyu和Boyang特别近地错身而过，俩人都吓了一跳，然后双双欠身道歉，明明是很惊险的场面可是我怎么觉得……这么想笑……对不起……”  
“捡好玩的说了，整稿最后媒体都会放的。”  
“记者问羽生君发挥出色的原因，羽生君说：‘博洋让我整个人都燃起来了呢。我看到他得了100分的时候就知道是零失误，当时就想，太好了。上场前心里想的是，好好看着我，我也能做到。’”  
“看你看你，你最棒。”  
“为什么……他的‘好好看着我’……是对着博洋酱的方向说的。”  
“问博洋酱，为什么把4Lz放短节目第一个，博洋酱答：‘最难的跳放在最开始，还是怕出意外嘛。’记者：‘啊不不，我其实想问，为什么放进短节目。’博洋酱：‘我喜欢这个跳跃，我能稳住，就可以在两套节目中使用。’”  
“找错重点的Boyang233”  
“说真的，谁能想到呢，一般出难度都不是他这样子。”  
“记者姐姐都给整懵了可还行么。”  
“问三位对自由滑有什么展望，羽生君：‘和博洋一起加油，想赢。’博洋酱：‘clean就好吧，希望定级可以刷满。希望Yuzuru可以再破纪录。’科夫顿选手：‘尽我所能登上领奖台。’”  
“一二名选手展望未来的时候可不可以照顾一下第三名同学的感受，也带人家玩玩嘛。”  
“所有选手明天都加油！”  
——2014COC国际讨论区

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *多伦多人爱不爱骑自行车（直接关系到妈妈们好不好搞到自行车）我不知道，蟋蟀俱乐部附近的地形是否适合骑自行车我也不知道，并不想去查了，与比赛无关的事情。以及也并不知道由美妈妈会不会骑自行车，私设她会。
> 
> *2014SC举办地：不列颠哥伦比亚省基隆那市（Kelowna，British Columbia）
> 
> *天替了DD的8th出场，牛还是大轴。
> 
> *金镇瑞：Kim Jinseo，人称金锁（没有），可以和社会天总脑震荡交流的神奇存在。【现实线】我能查到的和天第一次见面是2013JGP Latvia，重生线因为天从青年组早退，且锁没进2013JGPF不能和GPF天碰面，索契KOR去的也不是金锁，于是推迟到14COC。
> 
> *条子：真的是老对手，考据天的过往比赛经常能看到他和天同场，比如2015NHK，2017COC，2018FIN和2018IDF，更不必说历年4CC和WC还有平昌OWG。
> 
> *关于杨美丽：歌词与电影《了不起的盖茨比》对接，黛西和盖茨比都是电影中人物，剧情不复杂但是我概括能力还是有限，建议百度。歌词里有一句“Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul”，歌词给出的回答是“I know you will”，天在节目中将两句化用，他想问的是“当我自己年华老去满心伤痕是否还会爱花滑”，而他用表演回答“我知道我会的”。作者本人表示这一辈子牛怎么舍得看你满心伤痕呢等着享福吧傻娃子。
> 
> *standing ovation：这咋翻译都觉得怪怪的，就是起立欢呼。可是我总觉得翻译成“起立欢呼”我好像在写足球比赛，不知道哪里来的错觉。
> 
> *Note越来越长，没脾气了。


	13. 好事或许会提前发生

这届中国杯短节目之后没有抽签环节，自由滑即按照短节目排名倒序出场，羽生结弦、金博洋和科夫顿三人结束记者发布会后专车送回下榻酒店，准备第二天的自由滑以及早上最后的合乐。

合乐时间安排还是很友好的，金博洋哼哼着小曲儿往电梯走，路上碰上了一样在哼哼小曲儿的羽生结弦。心里感叹一句“这歌声堪称提神醒脑之典范”，两人一起去吃早餐，而后在酒店大堂和Brian还有Nam会合，出发前往冰场。

离比赛越近金博洋就越感到心慌，他知道同时兼顾自己的热身和场上其他五个人的分布情况几乎不可能。因为心绪不宁，卡门合乐的时候金博洋的4S跳丢了，Brian在看羽生结弦合乐时分心投来的担忧的眼神被他察觉，便在冰场上找了个空档将节目中的三种四周跳各做了一遍，展示了自己的活蹦乱跳之后开始就着羽生结弦的音乐放松，也就是瞎溜达。

魅影表演结束，合乐练习也就快结束了，Brian把他的两个宝贝叫到场边，最后叮嘱几句话。羽生结弦喝完水顺手把水杯放在了金博洋的杯子旁边，因为两人的节目分别是《歌剧魅影》和《卡门》，一个黑白红一个黑红，由美仿考斯滕样式做的毛线水壶套难免有些相似，两只杯子站在一起，可可爱爱的。

有眼尖的摄影师捕捉到这一幕，手快拍了两张，焦点不同。第一张，马海毛线上细小的绒毛清晰可见，Brian和两位选手被当做了背景虚化；第二张，水壶套模糊了，Brian赞赏鼓励的神色，羽生结弦因为频繁点头而翘起的呆毛，金博洋思考时不自觉嘟起的嘴，一起呈现在高清的画面之中。教练的表情慈祥，两位优秀选手神态是相似的认真，又都少年感十足，场景暖得人心都能漾开，化成水铺就另一块冰场了。

晚些时候就是一决胜负的自由滑，准备室里金博洋的紧张反而随着比赛的临近逐渐放下了。调整心态，做任何事情都要调整心态，因为他知道唯有保持清醒冷静，才能最大限度地保证羽生结弦一会儿六分钟练习时的安全。

在金博洋近乎不错眼珠地紧盯之下，六分钟无惊无险地过去，金博洋内心一下子放松，不能看见魅影2.0的蓝白金考斯滕的微末的遗憾一并烟消云散。播报员请选手下场时羽生结弦和金博洋各自做了个四周跳——在冰场的对角，近乎同时起跳并同时完美落冰，完全可以说是遥相呼应，自然也得到了观众的掌声。

他们一前一后回了后台，默契地除了眼神交流之外再无其他。科夫顿的表演进行到一半的时候金博洋在Brian的陪同下踏入比赛场地——出准备室门口的时候羽生结弦无比熟练地喊出一句标准到让很多国人都自惭形秽的“天天加油”，这让他在那一瞬间回馈了一个甜美的微笑——在挡板入口处蹦蹦跳跳，戴着耳机比划自己的舞蹈动作。

科夫顿后半程发挥不算好，Brian担心金博洋受他影响而紧张，下意识地把纸巾盒推到他手边。金博洋愣了一下反应过来，这大概是带羽生结弦久了养成的习惯，唤作“噗桑”的大纸巾盒被认为可以给那个神明一样的人力量。

于是他为了不辜负老师的好意，戳了戳小蜘蛛侠的屁股，又摩挲了一下那红色的头顶。

深呼吸，清空大脑，放松，听到自己的名字后向裁判和观众致意，而后在冰场中心站定。乐起，4Lz开场是前所未有的华丽，跳进燕式旋转轻灵舒展，4S落冰微微前倾无伤大雅（事实上也只不过是比平常挫出的痕迹深些），3A正常发挥，换足蹲踞旋转和4T+3T算是中规中矩。紧接着进入后半程，3F起跳时脚底打滑使得高远度打了点折扣，3Lz+3T轻松完成，3A1Lo3S的夹心跳节奏依然有问题——不过这也没办法，这个休赛季暂时来不及改。

乐曲的高潮与定级接续步同时开始，卡门序曲是骄傲热烈闪耀的，前半段接续步和舞蹈动作所带的自信气场将气氛引爆，美中不足的是后半段单足串的降速与细微合乐偏差——这个位置的接续步终于还是对金博洋的体力提出了不小的挑战。步法结束之后没有喘息，这也正是David Wilson为人编舞的一贯风格，他只选最好，不看是否最适配选手的能力。他认为此处要紧凑下去，于是金博洋在定级步法后紧连一个信手拈来的3Lz，编排步法和换足联合旋转结束即是节目的终点，表演以侧身昂头的姿势作结，定格三秒钟后，金博洋才开始大幅度地喘息。

这一场他滑的舒畅而尽兴，退场前行的是骑士礼，扑向Tracy张开的怀抱时才褪去斗牛士骄傲衿贵的表情，变做一个讨人喜欢的可爱乖团子。Brian正在入口处陪着羽生结弦，金博洋向他比了个加油的手势又喊了声加油，羽生以笑回应。

等分区的金博洋似是力气耗尽，再说不出一句话，只静静地靠在沙发背上等成绩，既不看天花板也不看大屏幕，只盯着场上的羽生结弦。

当屏幕上跳出“TES112.66，PCS83.86，TOTAL196.51”的时候，金博洋表面淡定，其实心下微微吃惊。早在上一年他就发现了，他似乎不是回到了原来的世界线，而是进入了平行时空中，这里的裁判对他不那么苛责——虽然好的程度有限。不过他一向不太在意这个，比好自己便能让很多人无计可施，至于陈巍……

他不相信以现在的自己，依然没有能和他一战的力量。

想到这里金博洋神色微冷，只是时机过于凑巧，正赶上大屏幕上分数滚动，显示出“PB，TOTAL297.61，RANK1”的字样。很久很久以后，一个艳阳高照的早上，抱着他的人大猫一样缠着他赖床，他拍开大猫毛茸茸的在他脖子上乱蹭的脑袋，换了个舒服的姿势窝在那人怀里听他说起时才得知，自己当初在冰迷心里为什么是一个对自己永不知足的形象。

“甜甜出总分那时候的表情，就好像要吃人一样。明明是……记起来了，明明是297的，破了纪录的高分啊。”

后话暂且按下不表，现在的金博洋真的挺满意的。Brian陪完了他的等分到Tracy身边一起看羽生结弦的发挥，金博洋权衡一下，还是决定留在等分区看完节目再走——不然混采区走一趟，再到了休息室，魅影也就该留下面具和披风而后消失了。

======

羽生结弦一样是在上一个选手——也就是金博洋——节目过半的时候，在Tracy的陪同下来到现场的。他在金博洋接续步开始的时候取下了不离身的耳机，在音乐与表演的带动下，自己的胜负欲也被激发。

要赢，要赢得漂亮，要赢得毫无争议。

他上场的时候回应了金博洋的“加油”，并在他等分的时候跳了一个3A——从现在开始，卡门的由和斗牛士的骄傲都已经过去，由我带来魅影的爱慕、守护、偏执和醒悟。

音乐响，梦幻般的4S和4T作为开场，3F和跳进旋转一如既往地漂亮。他在接续步上的能力无人能及，精妙绝伦的步法和音乐完美相合，一举一动都带着独特的感染力。节目进入后半，一连串跳跃气势如虹，更将节目推向了高潮。3Lz+3T（rippon），3A，3A+1Lo+3S，3Lo，3Lz，每一个都飘逸而卓绝，再加上用心编舞和演绎的编排步法，以及转速优越、定点完美的两组旋转，整套表演在全场观众的standing ovation中结束。

这一刻，他就是王了。

金博洋在等分区为这一场完美到无懈可击的《歌剧魅影》鼓掌，手都红了也不在乎。到此为止一块大石终于落下，近几天来纠缠着他的梦魇终于被食梦貘吞噬干净，巨大的喜悦毫不费力地海潮般席卷了金博洋的心，他的眼睛亮得惊人。这一场堪称视觉盛宴的表演好像在他心里开了个口子，重生以来只能自己坚守自己背负的孤独与遗憾和梦想带来的心理压力洪水似的倾泻而下，这一刻金博洋不觉疲惫，只惊叹自己居然已经走过了十年。

羽生结弦在出口处和Brian还有Tracy拥抱的时候金博洋才反应过来他就这样把混采区的记者们扔在了脑后，快速在没人拍到的角度抹去眼角的泪光，拎起背包，穿着冰刀和刀套在平地上居然也能神奇地跑得飞快。

Brian背对着没有看到，但羽生结弦捕捉到了那个在人和摄影机之间灵活穿梭的小巧身影，就算已经在拼命增肌，身形也还是带着几分少年人的单薄。他还没有开始抽条，不过却已经比2011年初见时高了很多，气质倒是没怎么变——自来都是让人羡慕的平和、淡定、从容和阳光，让人看着就觉得温暖。

他的眼神于是在这一刻变得十分柔软，笑意爬上嘴角，包容而宠溺的表情看得第一排观众集体狼嚎着拿出手机拍照，Brian顺着他的目光回头就看到金博洋背包上挂着的跳跳虎也消失在拐角，再看看羽生结弦在看不到那个孩子之后迅速收敛起来的神色，心里忽然有了个大胆的想法。

有点意思。

这头羽生结弦在等一个毫无悬念可以拿到冠军并顺便破个刚刚新鲜出炉的热乎纪录的分数，金博洋带着雀跃的心情在混采区说话，分心猜测着偶像的分数能否突破三百，句子的尾音都是软软的开心。“我觉得挺好，这套卡门我很喜欢，感谢David老师辛苦编的节目，终于clean了就特别开心。嗯虽然3F和接续步不太好，但是我觉得我把我自己都发挥出来了。就，后半程好累，回去继续练体能。”

Green Room里只有科夫顿一个人，显然是在特意等着他打个招呼——因为在金博洋表示需要坐下换个鞋之后他就点点头离开了。

TES108.67，PCS95.43，TSS204.10，加上短节目的104.43，TOTAL307.53，刷新世界纪录和个人最佳。

金博洋笑了。他知道的，这只是他辉煌人生的开始，只是他众多成就当中的一个。

羽生结弦进门之后便扑向他抱着不撒手，絮絮叨叨的日语里金博洋只能听懂“激动”“开心”和“没有辜负”，他“想起来”羽生在平昌连霸之后也是这样激动得逢人就抱，紧了紧环住暗恋对象的腰的手臂——然后两人的肚子就都被金博洋清理了一半放在腿上的冰鞋硌到了。

小插曲逗笑了两个选手也可爱到了随后而来的Tracy和Brian，四个人有一句没一句地聊着天沿着专用通道退场，趁着布置会场的时间简单收拾一下，准备一会儿的颁奖典礼。

“博洋。”羽生在身边揪了揪他的袖口，“颁奖完带我去玩吧？我想吃生煎包。”

“好啊，我跟协会说一声。一会儿顺便去抓个娃娃。玩回来要一起打游戏吗？”

“要！上次那个游戏连输十几次了，今天一定要赢过博洋一次才可以！”

======

“Boyang抬头那一刻的茫然真的很可爱【图片：抬头接礼物】”  
“楼上交图不杀。”  
“yuzu美颜盛世【图片：ending pose】”  
“如果有机会我就要魂穿Brian，这是什么幸运的教练能有两个大宝贝，天赋好又努力还长得这么好看”  
“我羡慕Nam和Javi，和这两个人一组训练受益匪浅是肯定的。”  
“混采区简直是大型可爱现场，yuzu的语言中枢好像乱掉了只有happy”  
“可不是嘛，不过完全能理解，纪录，200分，300分，是我做梦都能笑醒，hanyu显然已经很克制了。”  
“想知道羽生君如果可以用日语答题，会不会一个问题就拖满混采时间呢？”  
“会的吧？”  
“我觉得会的。”  
“那个，会打扰到你们吗？我想知道博洋酱说了什么。”  
“啊，博洋酱作为地元选手说的是母语，我们暂时没找到翻译呢。”  
“是的，我们也在等Boyang的话”  
“恰巧学过一点中文，Boyang说，觉得挺好，他喜欢这个节目，终于clean了挺满意的。万变不离其宗的自我谴责环节，Boyang觉得3F和接续步不好。Boyang还说他会继续练体能。”  
“他还说，感谢David老师辛苦编的节目。”  
“可爱！”  
“但是今天Boyang显而易见地比以前都开心”  
“我就当他对自己满意了”  
“Boyang在等分区认认真真看完了yuzu的节目，看完了好像比自己比好了还要开心”  
“嘛，看着偶像好确实比自己好更快乐”  
“Boyang崇拜Hanyu真的全世界都知道了吧2333”  
“yuzu也很看好博洋，这个全世界也知道了hhhh”  
“其实yuzu大概很高兴，他是喜欢有竞争对手的”  
“于是？Boyang踏着七彩祥云从天而降？”  
“楼上玄幻小说看多了，滚出去”  
“别呀，你们的玄幻小说在我们这里特别受欢迎，我是个在美国上学的法国学生，这里好多人都看”  
“害怕哈哈哈哈哈”  
“Boyang明明是踏着4Lz从天而降”  
“说起来那个后台视频你们看了吗？就是Boyang要上场Hanyu给他喊加油的，Hanyu叫Boyang什么？”  
“tiantian吧？不知道，这是他的小名吗？”  
“不知道，恐怕只能期待采访记者问。”  
“对啊……根本没有人知道”  
“有中国粉丝知道么？”  
“呃……我是中国人……但是他啥也不说，确实也不知道”  
“这么一讲我想起来，2011年全锦，大白喊的咱们都没听清的那声，该不会是tian总？”  
“有可能”  
“Boyang果然已经管Hanyu叫yuzu了，真好啊”  
“是啊，真好”  
——国际某论坛14COC讨论板

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *当时的世界纪录还是陈伟群于2013TEB创下的295.27分（98.52+196.75），不过天显然记不住这么“久远”的事了，他脑子里的纪录只有牛的320+和330+，于是完全没意识到当时他自己短暂地当了一阵纪录保持者。鉴于牛能把他从小到大的节目都来一遍，我就认为他若干年后还记得天每一次高光的得分了。
> 
> *再鉴于牛本人一个赛季之间也在不停改配置，我就私心把他的配置在合理范围内改了。真实配置详询14COC小分表，不过这一场的真实配置也没什么参考价值。
> 
> *牛打游戏肯定很厉害的，但是他万万想不到天可是重生的，恰巧打过这一款，于是输了。但是这个情节不知道怎么加进正文，只好甩在note里。


	14. 你好，巴塞罗那

战绩辉煌的两个人在完结了记者会和颁奖仪式等事宜之后避开所有人溜了出去，打车去上海知名的Animate店逛了一圈ACG相关，又去耳机专卖店各自剁了手——虽然两个人一个本身土豪，一个奥运冠军在握，都不是缺钱的主也谈不上是严格意义上的剁手——而后去了东方明珠塔的空中旋转餐厅。

通票是金博洋提前订好的，谁叫在多伦多到上海的飞机上某位偶像前辈用向往的语气说“虽然2011年曾经去过中国比赛，但其实真的不是很了解，天天要带我转一转”，而碰巧他的小迷弟后辈又乖得不行，对偶像这么一点小小的请求又根本没想过拒绝呢？

餐厅里有的客人对他们很好奇，两个人平均水平以上的外貌本来就足够引人注目，再加之这个地方本也多是家庭聚餐情侣约会同事谈生意之场所，这两个穿着随意的大男孩儿显然三边不靠，便让人格外摸不着头脑。

时不时投过来的目光当然不可能对两位早已习惯观众和记者视线的运动员造成什么影响，泰然自若地吃完一顿自助餐后金博洋带着羽生结弦在外滩上吹了会儿江风，而后又悄无声息地回了酒店。

接下来直到最后一项完赛的日子都平静而安逸，表演滑彩排时金博洋免不了要被女单冠军图克塔米舍娃捏脸揉头，羽生结弦则因为比女选手大些而“幸免于难”。金博洋逃离“魔掌”之后快速投向双人滑老铁们的怀抱，羽生一向和中国队玩得好，自然也跟了过来。

金杨并不太在意金博洋又带了谁回来玩，反正团宠带回来的人在他们这里就是亲人朋友，更何况他的搭档于小雨的日语讲得很是不错，招待一位日本友人完全不是问题。他听着身后叽里咕噜响起来的异国语言，依稀辨识出有几个词是他在小雨看的动漫里常听到的，不过这都与现下他要做的事情无关。

他小心避开金博洋腰间的痒痒肉，进入滑行状态后在适当的时机将他抛出，而金博洋转了两圈后，悻悻然深蹲落冰。尽管如此，他兴致倒是丝毫未减，只是无论抛的是他擅长的勾手跳，还是他不擅长的萨霍夫跳，成功落冰的永远是两周。金博洋贼兮兮地笑着对金杨说了什么之后金杨开始追着金博洋打，羽生结弦本想去帮忙，不过联想到训练时那个皮孩子暴露出来的本性，他还是问了问于小雨他们在说什么。

于小雨看热闹不嫌事大，她“尽职尽责”地翻译：“天总说江哥也太不行了，天总自己能跳四周到江哥这一抛跳就直接打了对折，江哥于是回讽说你先瘦到我，”于小雨指了指自己免得羽生因为人称转换而会错意，“瘦到我这个体重，再来要求自己把天总抛到离地一米高，天总下一句话可不是要把江哥点炸了。”

羽生结弦充满了好奇的乖宝宝眼神要把于小雨萌翻了，她特意清了清嗓子：“天总说，哪怕在他还是个孩子的时候，江哥也从来没把他抛到过一个可以跳四周的高度上。”

“他们两个很熟？”

“岂止是很熟，他们认识很久了，江哥对天总特别好，我们都说江哥是天总的二爸。”

他们就这样闹过了表演滑，果然如金博洋所料，羽生结弦跟着《小苹果》的欢快节拍扭得很是开心，合照的时候中国队因为是当地选手于是自然而然被人簇拥在中间，金博洋被队友环绕着，却忽然有人从背后拉住他的手腕。他回头就看到被挤在人群中无法露出头来的羽生，反手抓住羽生的手腕，他轻轻扯了扯，本来想把羽生结弦扯到自己身前来——那是大C位，而他觉得这个破了三项纪录的奇迹理应居于此处——羽生结弦却像是被挤得没办法一样，整个人趴在金博洋身上，双手环住了那截细嫩脖颈。

《花开》白色考斯滕纱织的繁杂袖口蹭得金博洋一阵痒，连带着心尖尖都颤了颤，他向后戳了戳羽生的肚子，对方便会意，稍放松了双手，落在怀里人的肩膀上。负责张罗合照的当然是积极分子戈米沙，交际花本人对八卦的热衷让他手指一快拍下了自家插科打诨的好老铁和train mate相视一笑的“奸情”，在他们看回镜头的时候照片早已藏好，连焦距都调回去了，没事人一样数了“123”后再次按下快门。

分站赛的晚宴上没几个人，分国籍坐桌本来也不那么严格，只不过Nam和羽生都过去中国队蹭桌这件事依然让人心下微惊——尽管他们只是一起去尝尝据金博洋说很好吃的香菇酱，并没有逗留很久。

晚宴结束之后再没有其他事务了，Tracy直飞莫斯科并在那里和参加俄罗斯站的费尔南德兹会合，Brian带着三个男单并Daleman返回多伦多，两周以后金博洋比法国站，在那之后一个星期是最后一站NHK，Daleman的第二站在那里，羽生结弦当然更是要去压场的。

剩下的日子流逝得格外匆忙，费尔南德兹在莫斯科以265.01的成绩获得俄罗斯站冠军；金博洋在波尔多拿到283.35分，戏剧性地领先科夫顿整整40分夺魁；而没了伤病和心理因素困扰的羽生结弦在主场大阪发挥正常，虽然未能达到个人最佳水平，但是278.65分也足够力压村上大介斩获头名。至此六个分站全部结束，羽生结弦积30分、金博洋与费尔南德兹同积28分，三人携手进入总决赛，而Nam美国站获铜中国杯第五，18分的总积分与巴塞罗那无缘。

蟋蟀俱乐部的师兄弟三人，即将邂逅积分26的日本名将町田树以及积分均为24分的俄国选手沃洛诺夫和日本选手无良崇人。

总决赛临近的缘故，羽生结弦的生日过得有些匆忙。组里四个人在Brian和Tracy的默许下用了半个小时把大蛋糕一点都不浪费地拍在彼此的脸上身上，下训后羽生结弦和妈妈受邀在金家吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐——羽生发誓他要爱上金妈妈煮的长寿面——而在来自金博洋的那个素雅的黑金礼盒里拆出他决定连霸了GPF就买的最新款播放器的时候，羽生忽然说不出话来。

“天天对我这么好，可叫我如何回应呢？天天好像知道我所有的喜好和意愿，以至于有时候，我都在想我会不会在有一天，就辜负了天天的心意呢？”

妈妈们自然而然地退出了这场谈话，二十岁的羽生结弦在日本的概念里已经是可以独当一面的成年男人，十七岁的金博洋也是一个大男孩儿了，男人之间的谈话不需要家长的介入，家长最好也回避。

怎样让羽生结弦安心是金博洋烂熟于心的知识点，他在对方面前坐正：“作为你的冰迷，愿你勇往直前再创佳绩；作为竞争对手，希望你在与我同场时发挥最好的自己；作为train mate，希望你注意保护自己不要疲劳过度；作为朋友，希望你一直都无怨无悔。”他停顿了一下，羽生结弦在那犹豫中看到一丝迷茫和隐痛，他忽然有些心律失常，想开口，可是金博洋已经平静地继续下去，“也许这句话该由心理专家或者心灵导师来说，但是羽生，你是为了你自己和……和你深爱着的人活着的，无论我是上面哪一种身份，都无所谓辜负不辜负。”

粉丝、冰迷、协会、朋友，这些都不该是你的束缚你的负担。羽生结弦，合该自由。而这些话，金博洋没有说，事实上，之前的一席话，他已经觉得自己够矫情了。

搞什么啊！金博洋内心敲敲自己脑壳，面前你的偶像虽然“比你小”，可是他二十了而不是还十二，这知心大哥哥的语气是什么情况！以及……他迟早要有爱人的，你什么时候才能自然而然地面对并坦言这个现实？

羽生结弦第一次听到金博洋毫不卡壳的这么长一段话，更为这情急之下的情真意切所感动。他没再说什么，只是在心里许下了“定不负你所托”的诺言。

无暇他顾，他们赶着隔日的飞机启程。落地巴塞罗那机场的时候费尔南德兹很是兴奋，虽然他出生于马德里，但这里仍然有着他熟悉的语言和风物。“等比完赛，我带你们好好玩。”他这样对两位师弟说。

抽签仪式再一次证明羽生结弦的手气真的很差——他会是短节目第一个上场的选手，而金博洋终于时来运转，继承了上辈子的好运气，他压大轴。抽到第五个的费尔南德兹幸灾乐祸地捶了羽生结弦一拳，羽生则毫不在意地朝他翻了个白眼：“那请师兄尽管利用位次优势，打败我啊。”

短节目前最后一场合乐的时候青年组的总决赛已经全部完赛，各国的小选手们都来给成年组各位加油，而这种情况下，费尔南德兹拍拍金博洋的肩膀，二人颇有些惺惺相惜的感觉——放眼青年组的四个项目，都没有西班牙选手和中国选手的身影。不过他们也不缺人应援，国内青黄不接也不是他们操心就能解决的问题，正当金博洋准备和费尔南德兹分开各自练习的时候，他的大师兄忽然把他的视线引向了一面应援旗。

确切地说，旗子本身没什么问题，正中央是花纹环绕的摆着《Young and Beautiful》开场姿势的身着华丽珊瑚橘考斯腾的金博洋，空白地方写着“加油”。让费尔南德兹注意到它的，还是那过于巧合的位置，以及举着旗子抖得开心的人——它被一片日本国旗和羽生、町田还有无良的应援旗包围，至于被那一小块观众行注目礼的执旗者，可不就是刚刚获得青年组男单冠军的宇野昌磨？

场上放起了费尔南德兹的《Black Betty》，金博洋试跳了一个4S发现正好落在旗子底下，索性抬头和老朋友兼曾经的“老对手”打了个招呼。宇野昌磨很是意外，他回了一个微笑，而没等金博洋有什么别的表示，羽生结弦不知道从哪里冒出来勾住他的肩膀，“噌”地一下带着他提速滑走了。

“天天，Brian叫你啊。”

======

“报告，今天合乐羽生大佬状态很不错，4T都成了，4S摔了一个，其他没毛病，报告完毕。”  
“啊那个，博洋酱状态也很好，跳了4Lz和4T+3T若干，有两个跳成了4T+2T，一个4Lz有落冰前倾，其他没问题。3A还是那个熟悉的铁板3A。”  
“Javier有点不在状态，不知道怎么回事，空了好几个四周，3A倒是不错的。”  
“那么就是，蟋蟀天团总体状态不错。”  
“是的。”  
“蟋蟀天团是什么鬼，好好起个名字啊喂。”  
“[照片：举着应援旗的宇野昌磨]，在我们国家的选手席发现了博洋酱的应援旗，哎呀呀。”  
“啊，UNO选手。”  
“咦？在一片支持Hanyu和Machida和Mura的选手中间，意外地有点可爱。”  
“有兴趣可以看一下Shoma在ISU官网的资料页，偶像栏里填的就是Takahashi和Boyang。”  
“少有的把现役选手填在偶像栏里的人啊Shoma，偶像还只比自己大两个月。”  
“那有什么，博洋酱的偶像栏，就是Plushenko Sama和Yagudin San还有Yuzuru San。”  
“虽然感觉有点奇怪，可是好像又没什么奇怪的。”  
“讲道理，我觉得Yuzu对Boyang的态度也有点奇奇怪怪的。”  
“有点像是莫名其妙的占有欲。”  
“是的，Javi的音乐刚开始的时候Boyang看见Shoma了，可是好像手都没招完，就被Yuzu拉走了。”  
“没事的吧，我觉得是Yuzu在和Boyang撒娇呢。‘有了新朋友也不要忘了我啊’，这样的。”  
“‘新朋友还不能升组呢，我现在和你一起比，要看着我啊’，这样的？”  
“楼上两位戏是不是有点多，万一就是单纯的Brian找Boyang呢？”  
“反正不管怎么样，今天的Boyang依然是Boyang·什么事都不能阻止我把Yuzu放第一位·Jin。”  
“同意。”  
——国际论坛2014GPF讨论区

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *戏剧性是真的很戏剧性，因为科夫顿法国站真的是243.35分。其实挺对不起他的……人家现实里COC和TEB双冠，30分进的GPF，被我把牛和天弄了弄以后忽然就COC铜TEB银积24分，和无良崇人以及沃洛诺夫同分，无良崇人因为两站名次是1（SC）+4（NHK），优先于科夫顿2+3，所以无良进总决赛。然后在科夫顿和沃洛诺夫（RC2nd，NHK3rd）两位2+3里选一个。算总分，沃洛诺夫488.65VS科夫顿486.69，巅峰对决之下是沃洛诺夫胜出，于是科夫顿就这样迎接了他人生中第一个被作者搞出来的重大变故。
> 
> *PS：脑子糊了记不太清都是2+3该咋算晋级名额了……有错欢迎报错指正。没错就这样吧，有错就当是懒得修复的Bug吧，谢谢大家。


	15. 这好可爱，我也给你整一个？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *呃……爆字数有点严重……凑合看吧  
> *最近不方便，上一章开始的所有评论估计都要八月底才能回复，鞠躬

Brian找人当然是借口，他从来在选手合乐时给予最大的自由，并不会把在场上自己调整的学员叫到场边。羽生结弦只知道刚刚把金博洋一把抄走自然得就好像是本能，可是这很没有道理。宇野昌磨是自己在国内比赛无数次见过的，他是个勤奋认真的好孩子，刚刚不过是在给崇拜的选手加油，而他崇拜的恰好是自己最好的朋友，完全没有任何问题。所以那一瞬间的危机感是为了什么？

金博洋明白根本没什么所谓“Brian找他”，却没有挑明，也许是刚刚的练习中摔了最拿手的后内结环跳心情不佳，也许是别的什么，总之既然是羽生需要他，他不介意纵容着对方。

羽生结弦当然也察觉到了这种微妙的纵容，不禁有些出神。他不傻，这种纵容从他认识金博洋起就开始了，巴黎寿司店里夹杂着日语的轻而缓慢的英语声线，福冈集市上被扣了噗桑帽子也不伸手反抗的糯米团，埼玉表演滑为发挥不佳而沮丧却依然陪他玩闹的小选手，DOI冰演后被自己指挥着一众女单给身着和服的他化妆也不闪不避无比配合的大美人，以及转组成为train mate后无数次穿过他的黑发棕发顺毛炸毛的自己的手——据他所见金博洋并不喜欢有人肆意玩弄他的头发，调皮的Nam也只有偶尔靠偷袭才能成功。

事实上，他发现金博洋对所有的朋友都是极温柔的，每天早训总有一罐放在挡板上的咖啡拯救困倦的费尔南德兹于水火；他从来不在易胖的Nam面前吃食谱及欺骗餐之外的薯片甜点和炸鸡，也只躲避而从不制止他手欠的玩闹（据他观察Nam并不执着于rua到金博洋，他只是喜欢这个攻防拉锯战的过程）；他在Brian面前没有说过对平昌的展望是一枚银牌；就连在明明是队友却能莫名其妙引起他的敌意和危机感的宇野昌磨面前，金博洋也从来不评论三周半跳和四周跳如何如何，更不会提及他本人最擅长宇野却从来错刃的勾手跳。

他不明白，怎么可以有人在最是能恃宠而骄的年纪，如此细腻周全，善良柔软。被他照拂是很舒服很舒服的体验，热心的同时保留着亚洲人最舒适的空间，不会过多打扰，但是需要的时候他又总是在自己身边。

这边金博洋的思路也不是很在线，羽生结弦把他抓过来之后久久不言，维持着单手搭在肩膀上的姿势已经绕场转了好几圈。他细细思考什么事情能让羽生在如此关键的时刻思路游移长达一分多钟，可是从刚才倒叙回忆到中国杯都没能发现不对劲的地方，也只好无奈地放弃了这个无解的问题。羽生结弦从来不是轻易能被影响的人，想来还是“一定要赢”这样的信念，让他沉默了很多吧。

时间对于出神的两人来说是停滞的，然而世界当然还是原样运行。由于羽生结弦神一般的骚操作和谜一样的走位，挡板外各个位置的记者举起长枪短炮就是一阵狂轰滥炸，快门声咔嚓咔嚓响个不停，所有到场摄影师都拍到了羽生结弦在短节目前最后一场合乐上近乎于宣示对金博洋主权的情景。

还都是最佳视角。

羽生结弦正是被这连成一片的咔嚓声惊醒的，反应过来的时候手依然搭在金博洋肩上，小孩上半身还歪向自己，从刚才开始连姿势都没有变过，也不知道会不会脖子疼。他慌忙抬手的一瞬间脑子有些发懵，他知道自己的耳朵一定又红了，心跳声在耳边不要命一样地响。还好金博洋只顾着摇头晃脑活动僵硬的脖子，紧接着听到播报员的提示几下蹬冰又一个帅气的T刹完成了Starting Pose的定点，不然羽生结弦无法向他解释自己奇怪的状态，更无法保证自己在金博洋完全信任的目光中能做出什么更过分的事情来。

音乐开始的时候羽生结弦也没想明白，他一片混乱的脑海里那个抽象的“更过分的事情”的概念，具体指的是什么。

金博洋用一首歌的时间平复了自己的心绪，羽生结弦也早已恢复如常，费尔南德兹安静如鹌鹑吃了半天瓜终于可以从角落里钻出来，三个人不约而同回到Tracy身边喝水，Tracy笑眯眯地说几句话，看着三个人像小雏鸟一样乖乖顺顺的，心情大好。

毕竟在座各位谁还不是个老母亲了呢。

一行人没有折腾，他们就在冰场解决了出发合乐前从酒店打包的简餐当做晚饭，各自或休息或热身，静候成年组男单短节目的比拼开始。

当地时间2014年12月12日晚9点整，在迤逦了一个月的大奖赛分站中获得积分优胜的、代表着过去的前半赛季男子单人滑世界顶尖水平的六人踏上冰面开始六分钟练习，算是充满了悬念的厮杀就这样奏起了序章。

短节目比得差强人意，至少世界冰迷公认的东亚双子星下场时都黑着脸。羽生结弦3Lz+3T摔倒仍凭借其他技术动作的高质量完成以94.08的成绩居于榜首；金博洋本赛季再一次将4+3的后外点冰跳做成了4+2（原因是4T失误步法滑出），加之3A落冰前倾溅出的冰花有点高因而GOE只得到0.28，节目总分92.14位列第二；町田树4T+3T没有衔接进入被裁判无情地在GOE上给了-2.14，最终得到87.82排名第三；沃洛诺夫表现平平，每个动作都是不功不过，最终84.48分获得第四名；费尔南德兹4S跌倒，3Lz+3T空成2Lz+3T也失去了不少基础分值，仅得到79.18分；无良崇人是崩得最惨烈的一个，4T摔倒，3Lz+3T也出了小问题，接续步掉到了2级，最终以78.35分收官。

第四五六名选手们比完赛各自收拾东西跟随教练散去，町田树也提早出了后台，此时屋里就只有刚比完赛的金博洋和等着他的羽生结弦两个人，还有从过道里运过来的冰迷送给选手的礼物，大小不等的六堆实际上也占去了不少空间。

羽生用一个从娃娃堆里刨出来的噗桑安抚了自己振作起了情绪决定明天再战，眼见着金博洋明明失误更少却陷入比他还要沉重的自我谴责中，转过头轻而易举地在属于金博洋的玩具堆里拔出来一只大蜘蛛侠。他把面前选手挚爱的玩具一把塞进他怀里，看着他虽然条件反射搂紧接过表情却依旧沉闷，羽生结弦想也没想就拿自己手里的噗鼻子怼上了那白白嫩嫩富有弹性的小脸蛋。

小选手终于露出了一丝笑意，他还是不躲——羽生毫不怀疑，只要是自己，那么无论拿了什么东西金博洋都不会躲，这让他心里隐秘的某处疯狂叫嚣鼓动——尽管他还不知道这是什么。金博洋察觉不到羽生情绪的躁动，毕竟他上辈子没见过而两辈子又一以贯之的迟钝，他眯着眼蹭了蹭脸上的毛茸茸，带着一点点好笑一点点撒娇一点点无可奈何的嗓音响起：“Yuzu，我不是小孩子了。”

“比不好就坐在那里生闷气，一句话都不主动和师兄说，怎么不是小孩子。”他帮金博洋拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，又给他整好有些乱了的领口，“天天，你不能要求自己时刻保持完美，花滑是一个太复杂的运动，有的时候你要学会放过自己。”

“Yuzu不是一样不能和摔倒的自己达成和解吗？”小狐狸眼里闪着狡黠的光，“师兄自己做不到的事却要师弟去做，我要告诉Brian，让他扣你一半的草莓。”

“什么？不许！”羽生结弦眼睛瞪大了一圈，手上狠狠揉乱了面前这个不安分小鬼的头毛，恢复了鲜活灵动的小团子让他安心，“小孩子才告状！”

金博洋从礼物堆里拣出一支玫瑰花，行了个滑稽的、从动漫里学来的绅士礼，把花递给面前身材颀长的青年（尽管他觉得羽生现在誓死捍卫自己吃草莓的权利的可爱样子很像一只猫）：“那么这位大度的大人先生，可否原谅一个知道错了并打算立刻改正的小孩子呢？”

羽生结弦接过花，一想到这可能是哪位疯狂的女粉丝尖叫着自己的爱意扔下场的，又觉得不舒服，到嘴的回答也迅速换了一个：“看你表现。”

见金博洋终于不再为难他自己，羽生结弦开始帮他收拾运动服和冰鞋，在仔细把一只鞋子套上鞋套装进袋子又正要放进背包时，他听见金博洋示弱般的一句话：“4T+3T太难了，这赛季先这样吧，我回去要跟Brian说说，下赛季不做4T+3T了。”

“那……天天现在确实力量还不太够，用3Lz+3T的话难度其实也——”

“4Lz+3T，会简单很多呢。”

鞋子摔进了包里而还保持着抱鞋姿势的羽生结弦：“！！！”

因为两个小师弟在后台耽搁太久被担心的Brian和Tracy派来看看情况结果一推门就听到这劲爆发言的费尔南德兹：“？？？”

偏偏小孩儿——这么说或许已经太不合适，他是17岁的成熟选手了，尽管身上总带着近乎天真的拼劲和冲劲——那么光明磊落地站在灯光下，眼睛里让人信服的自信的光是非一般的耀眼：“Javi, Yuzu, you can trust in me.”

三个人去和两位带队教练会合，自由滑按短节目排名倒叙出场所以无需抽签，费尔南德兹跟着教练们先行回了酒店，羽生结弦和金博洋作为短节目第一二名，还有记者会要参加。

记者会上没什么有趣的问题和回答，非要说的话，町田树看着无限“kuyashii”和疯狂“I'm sorry for my performance”的自己的竹马和他的师弟时候的表情很是精彩。他觉得自己这个位置坐得很是别扭，毕竟他对自己的发挥还挺满意的来着……

自由滑是在第二天晚上8点45分开始的，六练时金博洋4T+3T的成功给了他很大的鼓舞，一时得意忘形之下忘记克制情绪，在羽生跳成了一个极其壮观的4S后，一点都不矜持地用力鼓掌——迷弟姿势十分到位。

前四个上场的选手们状态不是很好，最让人揪心的是町田树，自由滑发挥大失水准，八个跳跃动作只做成了3S和3Lz两个。在这种情况下完赛的金博洋拯救了低迷的气氛，虽然再一次将4T+3T做成了4+2（他下冰的时候重重地捶了一下自己的大腿），但是其他动作都干净地完成了，最大程度地保证了节目的完整度和观赏性。他理所当然地得到了今天的第一个standing ovation，走向等分区那短短十米路程，他收获了别样的礼物。

第一个娃娃在他眼前落下来的时候他吓了一跳，那是一个穿着卡门考斯滕的布偶，制作者很用心，绘画时突出了他弯弯的眉毛和招牌虎牙，考斯滕的布料和做工居然也和他身上这件一模一样。忽然福至心灵，他抬头，果然如他所料，身着日本队服的宇野昌磨扒在栏杆上往下探头，手里还抱着另一个穿了Young and Beautiful考斯滕的玩偶，大概是看他昨天下场时情绪不好，怯生生地没敢递给他。金博洋宠粉，对承认了的朋友更是不愿辜负人家的好意，他冲本身就长得很像个洋娃娃的宇野昌磨伸开双手，用英语问：“你抱着的这个也是给我的吗？”

偶像黏软的英语里流露出的温柔和耐心让他有点害羞，词穷到除了“yes”什么都说不出，只是用力点头后把玩偶丢下。柔软的绒布料降落在金博洋早已准备好的怀里，他像抱孩子一样把两个娃娃抱在胸前，对宇野笑出了和娃娃一样的表情：“ありがとう！”

其他冰迷见有了先例也都纷纷效仿，不一会儿金博洋怀里就抱满了蜘蛛侠和玫瑰花，最夸张的是还有一整盒心形巧克力。他面不改色一一接着，对每一个丢了礼物的人认真说谢谢。礼物堆太大遮挡视线，Tracy扶着金博洋牌礼物架的手臂带他到等分区坐下，大概是“年纪大了”就喜欢些可可爱爱的东西，整个漫长的出分过程中，金博洋都在摇摆那两个绒布娃娃。他手上不停，眼睛却盯着正热身的羽生结弦。

分出来的那一刻他并不意外，自由滑得分190.63，这和他自己的计算结果并无太大偏差。282.77的总分和赛季最佳还是有差距，金博洋并不气馁，他被4T+3T拒绝，可是4Lz还是对他好的。他把除了那两个娃娃之外的礼物暂时堆放在了过道中，Tracy回到Brian身边看羽生结弦的成套节目，他自己披上外套拎着包走向green room——羽生结弦当然能在十分钟后出现在那里。

混采结束他听到了分数，自由滑总分194.08，288.16的总分连霸了大奖赛总决赛。错过了节目全程金博洋有些遗憾，不过他一听这个得分，便知道羽生结弦大概是摔了一个跳。

又要“kuyashii”了啊……该怎么让他原谅自己呢？

完赛的羽生结弦虽然确认了连霸，但他真的开心不起来。他喜欢金博洋的表演，他从来不认为八个跳跃一气呵成的一套节目会被自己打败，但他也不得不承认，摘掉自己的八百米滤镜，金博洋的PCS确确实实就值82分——衔接不够丰富，舞蹈姿势还是有些僵硬，滑速没有上来，拍子也没有完全踩上。

“不过你才刚来蟋蟀五个月，没关系的。我期待着你拿到和我相同的PCS的那天，我们来一场只拼难度和完成度的，花滑巅峰对决。”

羽生怀着复杂的心情走完了标准程序，眼见着green room里金博洋老老实实坐在沙发上逗弄玩偶，像被戳破了的正在泄气的气球，什么情绪也没有了。

又是宇野昌磨啊……他们在等分区旁的互动，他可是都看见了。

金博洋听见门响，一抬头就看到了他敬爱的师兄正盯着自己怀里的小人儿猛瞧，会错意的他把他们怼到羽生眼前：“Yuzu你看这好可爱，回头我也给你整一对？”

听见前半句即将炸起来的毛一下子就在后半句话时被一只温柔大手安抚了，羽生结弦觉得如果自己是只猫这会儿一定是拱在金博洋手下舒服得直哼哼：“好啊，我都会好好接着的。”

======

彩蛋：关于娃娃是怎么出炉的。  
金博洋在2012-13赛季达成了青年组大满贯，2013年又在中国杯上拿了金牌之后，冰迷渐渐地多起来。追星的人十项全能，2013年中有人开始做印了Q版金博洋的抱枕，2014年初有人受此启发，开始尝试做以金博洋为原型的Q版娃娃。画师做好图样之后在微博上征集需要的人，好凑够数量找到工厂批量生产，某一天她接到一条奇怪的私信，是英语，但是语法实在……不敢恭维。

对面是一位日本冰迷，先是说了一句很日本人的“打扰致歉”，讲明来意后询问她是否可以EMS邮寄至日本（对方还表示愿意支付双倍邮费算作是给他添麻烦的歉意），得到肯定答复之后对方回过来一串地址和联系人，画师盯着上面的“宇野樹”，觉得这个姓氏有些耳熟，却也没有多想。

这位宇野询问了她是否介意他将娃娃装饰好后作为礼物在赛场上送给金博洋本人，她表示非常欢迎之后向她预约了100个娃娃——这是她用真空袋压缩后往国外发货的上限数量。她提出赠送对方中国队的几套训练服的图样算是感谢他的支持，宇野说不用，他会找设计师伊藤聪美本人手制每赛季的考斯滕。

画师同学再一次被这人的财大气粗和“手眼通天”惊呆，连找伊藤老师这件事都说得不似玩笑，她觉得自己好像接触到了什么大秘密：“冒昧地请问……您是日本花样滑冰国家队队员吗？如果冒犯，您可以不必回答。”

对方果然也没有直接回答这个问题，他只含糊地说了一句“年龄不够”，又表示每赛季做出考斯滕后都会给她拍照片以证明他没有倒卖她的娃娃，再三说了感谢之后结束了对话。

2014年5月娃娃从工厂寄出到了画师家里，她数出国内冰迷的需求之后将剩下的打包投了EMS加急件（对方的要求，当然宇野也毫不含糊地支付了双倍邮费），三天后收到了宇野发来的开箱图片。

7月底，伊藤相继接到两份她想着想着就能可爱到爆炸的订单：一份来自金博洋选手，他说会和羽生一起来做下赛季考斯滕；另一份来自宇野昌磨选手，他带着三只娃娃找她，请求缩小金博洋的考斯滕，穿在小娃娃身上。

十月上旬一切准备就绪，宇野昌磨确定进入JGPF，金博洋即将出征ACI，小迷弟宇野同学拍了张照片发给中国的那位画师，怀着对金博洋实力的信任，开始期待起了大奖赛总决赛的会师。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Brian有两块奥运银牌，根据常理猜测他听见“奥运银牌”可能会条件反射性头秃，天照顾他情绪所以只说想上领奖台。题外话，我认真地觉得梅娃晒6个银牌没被Brian打死也真是奇迹。
> 
> *曾经的曾经没有难度进入的跳跃是要被在GOE上狠扣的，牛也被这样扣过，我惊叹于ISU居然曾经是认真执行技术手册的规定的，哪里像现在跟供两个祖宗一样精准扶贫。不过放心，重生里陈三会被打击得体无完肤的。咱也就能在重生里发泄对裁判的恶意了。
> 
> *另不要在评论里谈陈三和小周，我对他俩没啥意见但是看见他俩就会想起裁判，所以拜托别让我一次又一次想到裁判，想吐。
> 
> *看小分表真的发现，全世界会跳4T的都能接3T，就金博洋同学仿佛中了什么病毒一样，4T接不了4S更不用说，最难的4Lz接得最6……我只能说，6啊。
> 
> *ありがとう：“谢谢”。就是常说的罗马音是arigato的谢谢。
> 
> *关于EMS可以有多快。6月份我从东京购入游戏周边，6月7日发货，当天即到东京海关，6月9日上午抵达我所在城市的海关（我是北方人），当天下午就已经到我手中。实在是不可思议。
> 
> *note又这么长，我瘫倒。


	16. 合格的老父亲知道什么时候放手

举办赛后发布会的会场运动员入口处，Brian看着他的三个徒弟，看着那三个何等意气风发的年轻人，成就感不要钱似的往外冒。

费尔南德兹和羽生结弦把金博洋夹在中间有说有笑，一个认真地介绍巴塞罗那的风俗名物，一个在另一边向小师弟“揭露”大师兄的种种“糗闻”，包括但不仅限于一只手绝对数不过来的前女友。费尔南德兹看着就快笑成地主家二傻子的金博洋，感叹一下一去不复返连死灰复燃之可能都没有的“大师兄的威严”，而后忽然发现了什么。

“Boyang，你什么时候学的日语？”在蟋蟀的朝夕相处之间语言的变化是缓慢而细微的，而当费尔南德兹回忆起金博洋刚刚转组时那场在稀碎的英语中闹闹腾腾的欢迎会，再对比适才两人用英语和日语无障碍交流的情况，不禁感到愕然。

“我看日本动漫挺多的，本身能听一点。这几个月训练和加练总是和Yuzu在一起，晚上偶尔联机打游戏，早上又天天一起去冰场，交流着交流着反正就能说了呗。”金博洋俏皮地吐了吐舌头，又模仿费尔南德兹的语气说了几个西班牙语单词，“Javi你看，你常说的几个词我也会了，如果不是你的英语说得这么好，我肯定也能学会西班牙语。”

羽生结弦在一边故意歪曲他最喜欢的小师弟的话：“天天真是过分，这是嫌弃我英语不好吗？”他掐了一把金选手格外敏感的腰肉作为一个不怎么像样的惩罚，冲着照顾他多年的大师兄呲牙，俨然一副孩子长大了翅膀硬了有自己的小秘密了不再和老父亲无话不谈的小大人样子，“我和天天有事不想让Javi知道的时候，就用日语说。”

金博洋一边朝费尔南德兹抱歉地笑笑一边躲闪皮起来很少有人遭得住的师兄的魔爪，腰是他浑身上下唯一的软肋：“哎呀Yuzu你别动手嘛有话好说，”撒娇时尾音像羽毛一样挠了一下羽生结弦的小心脏，“哪有人嫌弃偶像啊，再说了，就算Yuzu英语好上天我也迟早能在日漫的影响下学点日语然后揪着你和我说日语帮我练习呢，现在这个过程提前了，不好吗？”

两个风华正茂少年郎打打闹闹，在进入官方拍摄区域后一秒恢复作为花滑运动员该有的仪态，并肩走向选手席。费尔南德兹走在他们身后，看着二人灯下的背影交叠在一起，再想想刚刚金博洋口中一连串的“with Yuzu”，心底产生了一种很微妙的情绪。一种孩子长大了有了新朋友了不需要老父亲了的感觉，以及随之而来的小小失落感和大大轻松感。羽生结弦性子太傲太独，偏又喜欢热闹的环境，有这样一个小太阳似的人把他毫无保留地迎进自己的个人空间，何其有幸。

费尔南德兹在这边感慨人生，记者们却是蠢蠢欲动跃跃欲试的。领奖台上三人师从同一主教练的情况实属罕见，这样的稿子随便起个标题就能赚足噱头。更何况是这种场上竞争场下亲密的队友，最有经验的大前辈又是被两位后辈压到了第三名，如果能挖出什么和表象不符的秘辛的话……吃香喝辣一礼拜是绝对没有问题的。

早和记者之流打惯了交道的金博洋一眼看穿了他们脸上的微表情，他对这帮只想着热点和爆点的乌合之众嗤之以鼻，但面上神情丝毫未变——这是一群在造谣生事无中生有方面总能拔得头筹的佼佼者们，实在不能轻敌，不动声色永远是最好的保护。当然金博洋也并非对所有记者都心怀恶感，胡金一老师曾给他很大的鼓励和温暖，“活得这么久了”他也自认爱憎分明，当然可以对那些认真做滑冰的记者露出得体真诚的微笑。

发布会开始前有个简短的小奖牌颁奖仪式，而当选手们依次落座后主持人表示前十五分钟是英语问答环节时，羽生结弦的满脸褶式笑容僵住了，而后渐渐地有了裂痕。向左看，是幸灾乐祸老神在在的费尔南德兹；向右看，是木着一张娃娃脸毫无表示的金博洋：这处境真不是一般的“孤立无援”。

采访总体来说还是顺利的，昨天羽生结弦在短节目混采区被憋到心焦的样子还历历在目，便也没有记者用太难的句式问太难的问题，但是场面还是稍微有点惹人发笑。问感受时不满于自由滑的摔倒的连霸冠军条件反射地将“very kuyashii”脱口而出，自己还没反应过来，费尔南德兹和金博洋两个损友就先笑出了声。二人靠在椅背上隔着羽生结弦对视了一眼，露出如出一辙的想笑又努力憋回去的神态，而后又各自迅速回头，熟练地装作什么都没有发生。

进行到第九分钟的时候羽生结弦终于放弃了，他开始自暴自弃似地说着说着就转头看向金博洋，满脸无奈地讲出一个日语单词请求小师弟的现场支援。如果金博洋能翻译出来，那么皆大欢喜，然而也有些时候，金博洋根本连羽生结弦说的日语词都听不懂，更何谈切换成英语。记者们在榨干了冠军同学的最后一丝词汇量后找到了新的焦点，他们开始围绕“金博洋和他的第二外语”这一话题进行提问，眼见着英语问答环节即将结束，终于有记者向羽生询问短节目合乐前的“神奇走位”事件。

“啊咧……其实我到现在也不知道为什么……嗯……发呆？出神？还是什么单词我不太会讲，长达一分钟。本来是看到他和昌磨打招呼，怕他分心才拉走他，也许吧，我也不知道，但是最后显然还是我让他担心了，完全起了反效果。呃……幸亏博洋的成绩还是很好的，不然我要后悔的。”他想起刚刚的小插曲，“very kuyashii哦！”

“那Boyang选手呢？当时在想什么？”

“一开始我以为Yuzu有事找我，结果Yuzu不说话也不知道为什么在走神，我当时以为是因为合乐出了小状况，怕他心态不对，所以我还挺紧张的。后来发现Yuzu还是适度放松的，竞技状态和精神状态也都很好，就猜他是不是在想节目构成太入神就忘了我了，就没打扰他。嗯……反正Yuzu做事总有他自己的理由，他也不会害我。”

羽生结弦转头看着言笑晏晏的小朋友，在心里摇头。不是的，合乐失败的几个跳根本奈何不了从地震中重新站起来的我，我没想什么节目构成，我只是在想你对我的好罢了。你对我的包容，对我们所有人的包容，我在那一分钟的时间里，一直在举证质证，试图证明我在你这里有特殊待遇。我确实成功了，但紧接着的却是更大的不满足。

我不想你对我最好，明明知道那样很小气很过分，但也还是想着让你只对我一个人好。

金博洋选手，在本赛季第一场A赛的短节目前最后一场合乐上，整整一分钟的时间被我从我投入全身心挚爱的花样滑冰上剥离拆开，就只是在想你，你要负责。

总被人调侃情商超高就是缺一根恋爱弦的羽生结弦，在自己连霸大奖赛的当天晚上，在他二十岁成年的第七天，明白了一件事，一件终身大事。原来，不知道什么时候起，他喜欢上一个人。一路从小迷弟成长为竞争对手，又在命运的安排下做了自己小师弟的人。那个平和温暖、淡定从容、积极阳光，怎么看都好的人。

发布会结束，他们搭专车回酒店，费尔南德兹打着哈欠挥挥手算作是告别后就回了房间，羽生结弦跟在金博洋身后，在细嫩手指捏着房卡划开房门的一刹那，迅捷地扯住那件奇丑无比的荧光绿羽绒服的衣摆。

“博洋，”这是羽生结弦第一次在非官方场合这样叫他，带着一丝郑重，金博洋当然也为这过分正式的称呼和语气感到心下微惊，“和我一起吃早饭吧，博洋。”

“哦他又叫了一次，看来不是我困迷糊了幻听。”金博洋这样胡思乱想着却也没忘了回答羽生：“好啊。八点怎么样？”

“嗯，八点。我来找你，博洋记得给我开门。”

也许是走廊里的光使人头晕目眩，再加上晚场比赛后本身的精神不济，脑子有点糊的金博洋问了一个他清醒状态下不会在意也问不出口的问题：“Yuzu怎么不叫我天天了呢？当初还是Yuzu自己霸道地定下来的，要叫我‘天天’，还说为了等价交换，允许我叫‘Yuzu’。”

困倦使金博洋眯起了眼睛，暖黄的灯光柔化了冷白皮面无表情时自带的气场，也显得眼前人的眼部线条更为狭长，揉红的眼角无端端地为他的脸加上几分慵懒的媚意。羽生结弦看着这样的小选手，喉结艰难地滑动一下，说话声音都不自觉放轻了。

“因为博洋长大了啊。”因为你不再是三年前那个刚刚到我肩膀的、小心翼翼向我请求签名合照的、用含着担忧和期待的神情看着我和我说“我相信你一定能从灾难里重生”的小小少年，你已经只比我矮半个头，你已经能用教科书式的逆天难度跳跃技惊四座，你拿到了成年组国际A级大赛的银牌，你与我被媒体并称“东亚双子星”，而我当然知道这绝不会是你成就的巅峰。即便你还没成年，却也不是适合用小名称呼的孩子了。

金博洋不知道是对这个说法接受良好还是只是单纯地困了不愿多话，总之他说句“明天见Yuzu”就要关上房门，门缝里漏进来一声温柔的“晚安”。他不记得自己有没有回复，只觉当晚埋在酒店大床上，睡得格外安稳。

======

“有没有人能告诉我，羽生君和博洋酱在干什么？”  
“如你所见，勾肩搭背。”  
“搂搂抱抱。”  
“绕场。”  
“我觉得听那个快门声，最多一个小时就能图片满天飞了。”  
“说不定还有不切实际的谣言，唉。”  
“哎呀不去管那些，Yuzuru今天的状态有点迷吧？怎么呢，有点担心。”  
“别说了，别怕，不慌，我一点都不慌，一点都不，对，一点都不，嗯。”  
“看着可不像……总之为Yuzu kun祈祷。”  
“Boyang的4+3Toeloop，愁死人了。”  
“时灵时不灵的……”  
“想想下赛季可能要看回3Lz3T，就替Boyang不甘心。”  
“但是博洋这种死磕到底的态度我真的佩服。4+3做不好就变两周，一个就差出整整3.0，SP+FS就是6.0，分烧手？给妈妈急秃了都快。”  
“他是真的，不做出4+3Toeloop不算完，追求完美到完全置分数于事外？”  
“他4T好像比别人都更吃冰些，冰面必须要很好他的4T才漂亮。比他做4Lz对冰要求都高。”  
“那就不奇怪了，相传COC浇冰的时候往水里兑牛奶，冰面很润。”  
“真的假的？”  
“不知道，无所谓其实。”  
“但是其实他现在两套节目双4Lz，就算都做成4+2T也根本没在BV上吃亏。”  
“表演啊不是一朝一夕的事，加油吧Boyang！”  
“听说Hanyu有时候会辅导Boyang练舞蹈，是真的么？”  
“假的。不是有时是经常。”  
“Yuzu采访说了，Boyang每周末在练舞房他都陪同的。”  
“对对对说到这个，博洋酱说他觉得羽生君是个超耐心超好和他的舞蹈老师以及所有教练一样一级棒的老师。”  
“他嘴可真甜啊！”  
“是呢，可讨人喜欢了，让人很舒服。”  
……（自由滑比完了的时间线）  
“Team Orser真可怕。”  
“真厉害啊，无论是超级了不起的连霸冠军，还是17岁就拿到GPF银牌的小选手。”  
“他们两个的分差咬得好紧。”  
“是呢啊……所以博洋酱的宿命对手到底是谁啊？”  
“不知道不知道。”  
“诶那个插个话，第一个给Boyang扔娃娃的是不是Uno？太远了我看不清啊……”  
“太远？你在现场？哦那个是Shoma Uno没错。”  
“Shoma公开表示过他就是Boyang的粉丝啦，不要见怪啦——”  
“对啊，都习惯了，Shoma被人问起偶像和精进3A的原动力等相关话题的时候就总是说起Boyang，大而圆的眼睛亮晶晶的，特别可爱。”  
“其实从年龄上来讲，Shoma和Boyang才是一对最合适的宿命对手，但是Boyang进步得太快了这谁也没办法。”  
“羽生君和博洋酱只差三岁！不多！”  
“醒醒，在花滑那就是半代的差距了。”  
“Yuzuru也要加油呀！”  
“之前还觉得Boyang和Javi很宿命，现在看来Javi还是和Patrick相依为命吧，哭了。”  
“你哭什么，Patrick都没进总决赛，他还没哭呢。”  
“总感觉很久没见到Patrick了……你出来一下好不好啊喂。”  
“Yuzuru看着Boyang的4Lz两眼直放光，我怕以后花滑赛场会变成他俩的高级四周对决现场。”  
“很有可能……突然有点担心Yuzu。”  
“BoyangPCS的成长速度vsYuzuBV的成长速度。”  
“巅峰对决。”  
——2014GPF英文论坛节选

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> *渴望评论，感谢


End file.
